untitled at the moment
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: The lives of Stephanie and Co, are forever changed by the appearance of a mysterious woman. A woman they've seen in their dreams before. Together the group must save not only their universe, but all of the other universes that exist. ( AU, OOCness, OCs, are abound! first fanfiction to be publish!) not Joe or Helen Friendly, sorry guys.
1. Prologue: Gardens of Dreams

(A/N: This is my very first fanfiction of the Stephanie Plum series, I must say this came to me in a dream and I really had to start writing this, now, this is AU it will not follow the story to an extent, there will be a lot of OOCs and Ocs, i will warn you in advance if there is something coming up that might not tickle your fancy. Bear with me, as I do not have a beta reader and Grammar is not my forte!)

( Disclaimer:I do not own the Characters of the Stephanie Plum series, I'm just taking them and having a bit of fun with them, no money is being made from this!)

(Enjoy and please tell me what you think of the start of this story, i'm working on the next chapter now!)

Prologue: Gardens of Dreams

Stephanie Plum always dreamt the same dream after a traumatic event. She remembered the first event that triggered the dreams, the day when she tried to fly by jumping off the roof of her parents shed and broke her arm. Boy how she didn't want to go through that pain again. As she lay in bed, with her arm in a cast, she had dreamt of being in a small garden, full of sweet smelling flowers and trees. It must have been early or Mid-Spring, because the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, blowing gently in the wind, caressing her with their fragrance. The colors from the flowers were vibrant, almost too vibrant to be real. There were many flowers too, from ones she knew, roses, daises, violets and daffodils, to some that were exotic with nearly neon colors and gave off spicy scents. The blue sky was so blue it seemed almost impossible. She had walked through the garden to stop in front of a large Cherry Blossom tree. Underneath it was a small table and two chairs. The table was set with a tea server, and a cake stand covered in a variety of pastries and treats, each one a miniature masterpiece. She remembered walking up to the table and grabbing a small chocolate torte cake to eat it, but a voice stopped her from putting it in her mouth.

"Hello there, the Chocolate Torte is my favorite sweet too; I thought to make sure there were two on the stand this time, since I knew a visitor was coming"

Stephanie quickly put down the pastry and turned to see a woman standing close to a small pear tree. Stephanie could hardly breath, the woman was beautiful. She was tall, taller than Mrs. Joski, her third grade teacher who towered above the other moms during the bake sales and student events. She had hair that was so black that it seemed to be blue. It was pinned to the top of hair in a bun, with a few strands falling out, some strands reaching close to her ankles and bare feet. Her willowy figure was covered in a cream colored strapless sun dress, which had a small bow below her bust. Her hands held a large white straw hat with a wide brim and a basket full of ivory colored roses. Her full lips were painted a soft red, and they were curled up in a soft smile. Large almond shaped eyes with amber colored irises were staring right at her; they seem to be peering right into her, rather than at her. She had skin the color of the finest milk chocolate that gave off a soft glow. This woman made Stephanie feel so little, in her Wonder Woman Pajamas, and her curly hair surely looked like a bird's nest. Her mother always complained about her hair ("Why couldn't you have gotten my hair, like your sister Valerie?")

The woman walked up to Stephanie and said, "Come sit, we shall have tea and cake together, it is always a treat to have a guest in the Gardens of Dreams."

Stephanie watched as the chair pulled itself out, and a napkin fly up from the table to unfold and float in midair, as if waiting for her to sit down, so it can rest on her lap. Stephanie sat down and let out an 'Eep!" as the chair slid her closer to the table and the napkin fell to her lap. The woman chuckled softly, sitting in the other chair and letting the napkin rest peacefully on her lap.

"Now, how much sugar would you like in your tea, Miss Stephanie?" the woman asked, pouring the hot beverage in a china cup that had delicate flower patterns on it.

Stephanie's eyes widen and she turned to look at the woman in front of her, "How did you know my name?" she said in a soft voice.

"I know several names, I know several people Miss Stephanie," the woman said placing three spoons of sugar into the tea, "Why do you know who sat in the same seat that you are sitting in right now child?"

"No, I don't know, will you tell me?" Stephanie asked accepting the tea from the woman, "I would very much like to know, if it's okay with you Ma'am."

"Your father sat here when he was a child too," The woman said placing the small chocolate torte on a small plate, and placing it in front of Stephanie, "His favorite pastry was the Chocolate Torte also."

"Daddy came here too?!" Stephanie exclaimed excited, "what about my mother, and my sister?!"

The woman smiled sadly and said, "Not everyone is welcomed in the Gardens of Dreams, and only those who have something special in them are allowed to pass freely into this place."

"So does that mean I'm special?" Stephanie asked kicking her small legs with excitement, "I like feeling special!" Stephanie paused and deflated, "My mother though, she doesn't think I'm special, she thinks that I'm a screw up. Valerie doesn't have wild ideas about flying. Valerie can sew, and cook and clean. Valerie is Miss Perfect, I'm the screw up. Stephanie felt her eyes burn with tears, "Why can't I make her proud of me?"

There was a long period of silence between the two of them. The woman took a long sip from her tea cup, before she said, "Your mother expects you to fit into a mold she created in her mind for her children. A mold she created for herself. Your grandmother raised her very well Stephanie, but there are times when the influences of outside sources can change a person's path and their future in you understand me, child?"

Stephanie thought about her Grandma Mazur. She was her favorite grandmother, wild and free spirited. Loving and protective, Grandma Mazur always tells her to follow her dreams, to reach for the moon, why wasn't her mother the same?

"Mother is always talking about what the neighbors would think if they knew that I couldn't behave like a proper girl, she says that how we appear and act in the neighborhood always matters all the time." Stephanie said holding the cup in both hands and looking into the brown liquid, "Grandma says she wonders if Mother is really married to the 'Burg instead of my daddy."

The woman hummed softly and asked, "Well, Miss. Stephanie, what do think about the neighbors, do you think that their opinions matter that much to you also?"

"No!" Stephanie said shaking her head, brown curls flying "I don't care if that mean old Mrs. Lowitchz knows that I jumped off a roof, I don't care if the 'burg knows I jump in the mud in my nice dresses! It's my life, not theirs!"

The woman looked into her tea cup, swirled the liquid inside of it, and then took a long sip. She placed the tea cup down onto the saucer, and looked up at Stephanie and smiled.

"Such a rare and wonderful gift free will is, Stephanie." The woman said getting up and walking over to the basket of flowers to pick up a long stemmed rose, "free will is to be what you want to be, but many people willingly cast it away to be molded and shaped into ways that pleases other people, once you give away your free will, it's quite hard to obtain it again. Keep and treasure the gift of free will Stephanie, sometimes it is taken for granted with many people."

Stephanie smiled and said, "You sound like my Grandma Mazur, she always tells me to just be me and no one else, she says if I'm happy, and other people aren't happy with me, it doesn't matter."

The woman walked over to Stephanie and placed the flower into her cast, "Your Grandmother is very wise and intelligent, you should always listen to her, even though there will be times that what she says is not what she means."

"Like code talk or something?" Stephanie asked looking up at the woman who nodded her head, "Cool! That's going to be so much fun!"

The woman winked and said, "Yes, it will be an adventure for you my child, but for now, let us finish our tea and cake, dawn is fast approaching and soon the Gardens of Dreams shall leave with the setting night."

Stephanie had woken up with a smile on her and the taste of chocolate lingering in her mouth. It was such a good dream that it had felt almost real. She was brushing her teeth and moved her cast covered arm to wipe it free of soap on a towel, when she saw the ivory colored rose sitting inside of her cast. Stephanie smiled broadly and placed the rose into a box where she kept all her great finds. She placed the box in a hidden cubby space in her closet, so her nosy older sister Valarie couldn't find it and take her pretty rose. It was hers alone and the woman in her dreams gave it to her. She'll take it out at night to look at it.

(word count 1541)


	2. Chapter 1: Heidi

(A/N: Ahh, thank you for the wonderful reviews, i have been told that I should write novels, but I've always been to scared to post some work. Anyways I worked all night on this chapter, chapter 2 will be started today. this is a long one, I hope you enjoy, as always there will be OOC, OCs it's an Au, there isn't enough off the wall stories like this, so I felt the need to write this one. If there are things that might scare you, I shall warn you in !)

(Disclaimer: I do not own this, I'm not making any money from this, I'm just...enjoying the characters is all 3)

Chapter 1: Heidi

Stephanie Plum sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. Jeez! Whose bright idea was it to go pick up skips in this heat? Maybe the idea came from a woman who had barely enough money in the bank to cover her rent, and the fact that said woman's hamster was out of food, such a terrible Hamster mommy she was! That woman, you see, was in fact Stephanie Plum. The only thing in her kitchen was an empty jar of peanut butter and two olives, how in the hell could see make a proper peanut butter and olive sandwich with no peanut butter and just two olives?! You can't that's how! So she drove to her Cousin Vinnie's bail bond office and got the fourth most dangerous file, not the first most dangerous one that would be crazy! Stephanie would leave that one to the expert, a mocha latte colored expert, with molten brown eyes and black hair and full lips that purred, _"Babe.." _ In her ear from time to time… oh yeah, that expert.

"Damn white girl, you look like you're getting' ready to melt over there, it ain't that hot out here!"

Stephanie snapped out of her daze and looked over to her partner, Lula. Lula was a heavy set, full figured woman. She was a size 16 that always wore a size 8 and today was no exception. Today she wore a spandex leopard printed mini dress and 3 inch stiletto heels. If she bent over, Stephanie would get an eyeful of something she really didn't want to see. Her hair was up in brown and gold braids that were all tied together into one big ponytail. Her nails were long and painted with leopard prints. If Stephanie thought the heat was wreaking havoc on her, then it surely was killing Lula. To Stephanie's amazement, Lula didn't have a drop of sweat on her. How?! They've been running nearly a half mile through neighborhoods looking for this skip. For crying out loud, Lula had on heels, HEELS!

"How can you not be sweaty Lula?" Stephanie asked the woman as the two sat down on the side of a curb, "It's like 92 degrees today; it feels like I've been running a fricking marathon! Aren't you hot?"

The brown skinned woman turn to look at Stephanie and said in a low voice, "It's a secret; I ain't one to give out none of my secrets!"

Stephanie groaned, placing her forehead on her knees, as Lula took out a mirror to check on her hair, "you're not human, Lula, I feel like I could melt!"

"I feel nice and cool, white girl, whatcha need to do, is think cold thoughts, like you know ice cream, or Italian ice, or an ice cream sundae." Lula said looking over to Stephanie, "If you don't think cold thoughts, then you're all hot an' shit."

"Think cold thoughts…" Stephanie mumbled closing her eyes, to think of something cold, but in this heat, she could hardly think to breath, "Aw, it's too damn hot to think Lula, look let's just find this bastard, and then we can go get something cold."

"now that's my kind of thinking, come on white girl, in this heat, that skinny white man might be passed out on the side of some sidewalk, on account of it's too damn hot out here!"

"Now that's a nice thought." Stephanie said getting up from the curb, "but that would be too kind of him to do for me."

The Fourth most dangerous skip Stephanie Choose was named Barry Porter. He was a 33 year old factory worker, who seemed to be missing a few screws in his head. He had burned down an ex-girlfriend's house due to the fact that 'voices' in his head told him to burn down the box shaped row house. Needless to say, he should have remained in the safe confines of prison, but Porter's mother turned green at the thought of her 'Baby Bookie Barry" spending another second in jail, and quickly bailed him out. No true bonds office would even think to bond out a crazy arson, but then again Stephanie's Cousin, wasn't the most reputable person in Trenton. Let's face it, if you prefer the wings of a duck over your wife well, you might not be the most trustworthy person around. The moment Porter got out of jail, he burned down his mother's house, and fled. Okay maybe going after a crazy arsonist wasn't what Stephanie really wanted to do, but seven thousand bucks would keep her happy for a bit.

After their quick on the side of the curb, Stephanie and Lula, by foot, swept through the back alleys and side roads, they were close to Stark Street, and Chamsburg, a place where Stephanie prayed that the skipped didn't go to hide from them, maybe she should call quits on this chase, but seven thousand bucks…they'll continue to search for 'Baby Bookie Barry.'

"Hey, ain't we getting' close to where your parents live?" Lula asked as they crossed another street, "this looks like the road your parents live on."

"With my luck, the skip will be on this road too," Stephanie moaned wiping her sweaty brow, "Near my parents' house too boot!"

"You should stop sayin' shit like that Stephanie," Lula said looking down the road, "It ain't right."

"What? Why should I, it could be true?" Stephanie replied looking over to Lula, "With my luck-"

"Sometimes, if you keep sayin' things like, "With my bad luck, or with what little luck", the things you talk about come true, like if ya keep telling yourself you can't do anything better than what you have, then that's all you'll have, cause you called it to come true and shit." Lula said turn to look at Stephanie, her eyes serious.

Stephanie blinked and said going over to Lula, "Who are you and what have you done to my Lula?! Geez, you hardly talk this much in one go!"

"Someone told me once, while I was down an' out, what I just told to you, they told me things get better if you stop thinking negative thoughts." Lula said putting her hands on her hips, "An' they did, I met you, I ain't a ho no mo' and I got a man who loves me to boot."

Stephanie took a hard look at Lula, and said softly, "They must have really cared about you, eh?"

"They still do, I can feel it, and sometimes it feels like they're watchin' over me an' shit." Lula said with a smirk, "Come on white girl, we got a skinny white man to catch."

Stephanie followed Lula to down the sidewalk, but paused turning to look around. She swore she could smell something, but she couldn't say what it was.

Well, they caught Barry Porter, that's the good news, that's seven thousand in her bank account. However with good news, there's always bad news, like the fact that Porter led them back to her car parked near Pino's and blew it up sky high with some matches and a canister of Gasoline. Where in the hell did he get those items from anyways?! Seriously, it was like they appeared from nothing! Now Stephanie was standing near what remained of her car, rubbing her neck and wiping her sweaty brow. It was quite hot, maybe a sno-cone would cool her down, or a Slurpee, oh yes, that sounds great right now, a large cherry one, she deserved it right? An ice cream sandwich would be-

"Uh-oh, cops, they give me the willies, I think I'll just wait inside Pino's an' order us some subs," Lula shuddered, before she hustled over to the restaurant, "I'll get ya a large coke too! Cause I'm so nice an' shit."

"You're a saint, Lula," Stephanie huffed watching as the Cops came towards her, especially one she really didn't want to deal with, Joe Morelli.

If Stephanie were to talk about her and Joe Morelli on facebook, and trust her, you don't need a computer to follow what was going on in her life, just go ask the catty ladies that shop every Monday morning down at the Stop and Shop; she would call it a Complicated Relationship.

Stephanie sighed as Joe Morelli walked up to her, he was sexy, an extra fine specimen for a man. He got the good Italian genes, full thick brown hair, soft brown eyes, a tone body (a bit hairy, but most men are anyway. Olive toned skin, on a scale for sexiness, Joe Morelli got a 10 out of 10, but when he opens his mouth-

"Jesus Christ Cupcake, you could have gotten killed or something!"

That 10 out of ten score, drops to a 5 out of ten. Geez it's like a broken record with this man, Stephanie had this mantra down to nearly a tee. Oh, first is the' nearly got yourself killed' part, next is the 'quit your job part.'

" You need to quit this crazy job, Cupcake, it's dangerous for my health!"

'Well, sorry my life is making your life so hard,' Stephanie thought rolling her eyes, 'next up on the Morelli Mantra, Maalox and lots of it!'

"Jesus Christ, I could fricking buy stock in Maalox, by the way I go through it, you're making me burn a hole through my damn stomach!"

Stephanie turned her head to the side and nearly did a double take at the sight of black hair, so black that it was nearly blue, blowing in the wind, going down the street. No one had hair that black, unless…

"Cupcake? Where the fuck are you going now?!" Joe roared, watching Stephanie walk by him and the ever growing crowd, she was just going down the street now, for no apparent reason. Why does he put up with this woman?!

Stephanie ran quickly down the sidewalk and turned the corner where had seen the black hair turn down also. She was expected to see someone she knew dearly, but instead she was met with…

Nothing…just a dead end, nothing but a brick wall littered with graffiti. Great now she was seeing things, maybe it was the heat. She should really take a leaf out of Lula's page and think 'cool thoughts.' Water, ice cold water, and ice covered brownies. Stephanie's mind drifted off to the dream she had when she was maybe 12, when her mother made her take Home Ec. Classes at the community center, that one class where she nearly burned down the building trying to make brownies.

_"Hello Miss. Stephanie, my, what a treat, it's been too long since I've seen, you, you've grown into quite the young lady."_

_12 year old Stephanie turned to see she was in a strange looking room. It wasn't like any room she had been in, and she had been in strange places before, such as 's house which has a terrible yellow colored wallpaper with large mushrooms scattered across it. That was horrible, and ugly. This room, wasn't ugly though, it was pretty and peaceful. The walls were made of some panels, the top of the panels seemed to made of paper, with long strips of wood making little squares, from the middle downwards, the panel was solid wood, dark pine maybe. The floor was covered in mats that were soft on the bottom of her feet. There was a low circular table, with a few pillows surrounding it. There was a tea set perched on it. _

_Sitting on one of the pillows was the woman from the dream she had as a child, only this time, instead of a sun dress, she was dressed in a strange article of clothing, maybe a robe, but it was a pretty one, with detailed patterns of stars going along the fabric. She was as beautiful as Stephanie remembered, but this time her hair was down showing Stephanie that her hair indeed fell to her ankles. It was polled around her now, since she was in a slouching position._

_"What is this place?" Stephanie asked without realizing it, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just-"_

_"A Japanese Tea room, well, one of the many I have, I prefer this one though, it has such a beautiful view of the sea." The woman said sitting up, "do come in, I shall make you some green tea, Green tea purifies the body you know."_

_Stephanie shuffled into the airy room, and sat on a pillow close to the woman, who poured tea silently. Like before, Stephanie felt awkward around her, she was wearing a pair of bed shorts and a tank top, it had been a hot night, so less clothes was better. She was sure that her hair was wild looked like a rat's nest too. It had been a rough day and all she wanted to do was sleep it away, maybe tomorrow the grapevine wouldn't be so bad, that she wouldn't make her mother the blunt of every other woman's conversation._

_"Your mind is heavy thinking about something, no? The woman said giving Stephanie her tea, "It's not good keeping it all bottle up, you can tell me anything you want."_

_Stephanie sighed and said, "I nearly burned down a building today, trying to make brownies, my mother was extremely angry, she yelled at me, and called me a disappointment. I didn't mean to, it was an accident, but she didn't care."_

_The woman took a sip of tea and said afterwards, "Children are a gift, they are never a disappointment, they may do things that their parents do not approve of, or they may do something that scares them to death, your mother has yet to see what you can gift upon her. At this rate, I am afraid she will never see it."_

_Stephanie shook her head, "She'll never see what good I can do, all she sees are all of the things I do wrong, unlike my sister Valarie, who is an angel in my mother's eyes, I try hard too."_

_"May I try one of the brownies you made Miss. Stephanie?" the woman asked leaning forward, "I would very much like to."_

_Stephanie shook her head and said, "Oh no, my mother threw them out, she didn't want them coming into the house, 'what would the neighbors think?'_

_The woman smiled and said, "Are you sure they are gone, please check your pocket, the left one."_

_Stephanie slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out a small plastic baggie covered in hearts. Inside the baggie were two of her brownies, "how did these get in my pocket?"_

_"It does not matter how they got there," The woman said take the baggie and pulling one out, "it is how they taste is what matters."_

_Stephanie let out a yelp and tried to grab the brownie from the woman before she bit it. "NO! It might kill you!"_

_The woman took a large bite and chewed slowly, as if letting she was letting it touch every part of her tongue. "You are wrong child, they are very good, the best brownie I have ever had, and I know for a fact, Toga makes the best pastries."_

_Stephanie sat back down in shock looking at the woman finish the brownie. "But they were hard as rocks, and they smelt like charcoal."_

_"It does not matter the outcome of the food, Miss. Stephanie, it is what you put inside of it that matter." The woman said with a soft smile, "you put your heart and soul into it that is what makes food taste so good."_

_The woman stood up and went over to a panel wall, and slid it open to reveal to Stephanie that they were indeed near a large body of water; it felt good on her face, the salty cold air. The woman turned to Stephanie and said, "There are people who are naturally gifted in the art of making food, it is because they pour their heart and their soul into it. They will do their all to see the smiles on the faces of people who enjoy their food, because they choose to do so."_

_Stephanie got up and joined the woman over near the open panel door._

_"Though there are people, who can make pretty dishes, but not put their heart and soul into the dish, they do it because they feel obligated to, like a robot, or someone who has given up their free will." The woman replied placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "Like your mother, do you notice it?"_

_"Sometimes she invites over her sewing group for dinner, but I think it's because she wants to show off how much better her cake is compared to some of the ladies." Stephanie said reaching her hand out to feel the spray of the water, "I like her cooking, but it's not very filling."_

_"That is because she does not put her heart and soul into it," the woman said walking over to another panel and sliding it open, showing a storage area, "now it is only right I give you something in return for that yummy brownie, it is not every day I eat an item of food, that has that much heart and soul into it."_

_She dug around for a moment and pulled out a small brown pouch, "Ah yes, these will do just nicely."_

_The woman walked back to Stephanie and gave her the pouch, "Take these; they will do more good with you."_

_Stephanie, opened the pouch and took out two pearls, "Oh no, I cannot accept these, this is too much!"_

_"Nonsense, take them, these are Pearls of Wisdom, there will come a time where these will come in handy for you." The woman said waving Stephanie off, "now let us enjoy our tea, and the ocean air."_

Stephanie still had those pearls, tucked away in the box that has the ivory colored rose that still looked as though it had just been cut from the bush.

Stephanie sighed but let out a shriek, feeling a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Babe, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." A warm chocolate voice said, causing Stephanie to melt right there on the spot, (she would if she could!)

"I'll have you know I am aware of my surroundings, if you just didn't creep like a creeper-hey, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Stephanie's Mentor and Friend, Carlos Manoso, or Ranger was looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Babe…" Ranger said placing a hand on the back of Stephanie's neck, "You look like you're going to melt in this heat.

I know something else that can melt in this heat.

"Babe.."

"Did I say that out loud?" Stephanie asked looking over to Ranger, who nodded his head, "Oh, my mouth and my brain aren't connected right!"

"Babe, I think Lula is eating your food too, and I know how you like your meatball subs." Ranger said leading Stephanie out the dead end.

"She wouldn't, she knows if she valued her life she wouldn't even take a nibble at it!" Stephanie huffed as they walked away, "She may be a glutton, but even she's smarter than that!"

"Babe…"

Carlos Manoso was known as many different things, by many different people. There was his street name, Ranger that put the fear into many of his enemies and adversaries. To his mother he was called _frijolito_, or little bean. As a child he went through a period where he would eat nothing else but green beans. He never knew why he did it, but that's what children do sometimes, change their way of life, just because they can. He's is Called Cuz, by his cousin Lester, who works at his company named Rangemen. Lester and Carlos were raised together and haven't been separated since, they were thick as thieves, you could almost call them brothers by the way they acted around each in private. Carlos would definitely be the older brother. He was more mature than Lester, even though Lester is older than him by a year. The one title he likes though is Batman. Stephanie gave him that name, due to the fact he was as mysterious as the hero. Stephanie also told him that he could things most other people could not do like break through locks, or seem to materialize from out of nothing. He is many things to many people, but right now he was just Carlos Manoso, a 31 year old man who is part of the Special Forces in the army, and a part of owner of a successful security firm.

Carlos sat behind the well his Turbo Porsche, staring silently at the entrance of the dead end that Stephanie ran into. She had told him later on in the day that she thought she saw someone she knew, run down there, but it must have been her imagination or something, because there was nothing there.

Right…?

Carlos smiled softly to himself, closing his brown eyes, he had felt something down that dead end, and it made him come back late in the night. What was this force compelling him to do this, to sit in his car for four hours, and just stare at this dead end? Carlos opened his eyes, turned them to look back at the dead end. His eyes nearly widened in surprise.

There she was causally walking up to the sidewalk. Long hair that was so black it was blue, pulled up in a high ponytail, with a few strands in her face. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress that has straps that crossed in the back, and that had a white butterfly near the hem of the dress. Her feet had sandals on them, and she was carrying a blue parasol. Amber eyes looked right him, and she calmly walked over to his car, open the passenger side, and got in.

She smelt of things that comforted Carlos, the scent of his grandmother when she would sign to him as a baby, the spicy musk, his father wore. She smelt like the perfume his mother wore when she and his father went out dancing. She also smelt of Stephanie, that was his favorite scent.

Amber eyes turned to brown and full lips, painted dark red, curled up into a smile, and then the woman said, "It has been awhile Carlos, you have grown into a fine Man, I am quite proud of you."

Carlos pictured a garden in his mind, full of scented flowers, and Cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom. He pictured a table underneath the largest Cherry Tree that had a tea server on it, and a large bowl of greens beans, just waiting for him…

"You are the woman from my dreams," Carlos said softly, turning to look at the woman, "you use to talk to me in riddles and every time I came, you fed me green beans."

"They are your favorite food, yes?" the woman asked her smile never wavered, "comfort foods always are a great start to a wonderful friendship."

"How did you get here?" Carlos asked the woman who tightened her grip on her parasol, "You're just a…dream"

"Am I Carlos, am I just a dream you dreamt all those years back." The woman said staring outside the window, "I have told you before child, I am more powerful than you believe."

The woman let out a sigh and said, "I wish I could say it was for pleasure, but there are forces in the universe that are causing a stir, and I need to prepare for them. That means I have to come to the human world and get things done."

Carlos looked outside and up at the moon, silent for a long time, before he said, "The moon is really bright tonight."

"Yes it is Carlos, the perfect time to cross in between worlds. The Moon light is a great path between worlds."

"So, what am I to call you in this world, I can't just call you woman all the time, that would be quite rude." Carlos said earning a sound of happiness from the woman.

"My you have gained lots of manners too, the Military sure did turn you around, such good changes they are!" the woman exclaimed, before she bent her head forward and said in a soft voice, "You may call me Heidi for now, I always did like that name, not enough Heidi's in the world."

Carlos started the turbo up, and smiled, "Heidi, not a name I would have chosen, but it suits you well, where to Heidi?"

"To your place, I need some rest, tomorrow, things start happening, and people began to understand." Heidi said, her eyes closing, "Do you still have the feather I gave you?"

"It's tucked away in a safe place why do you ask?" Carlos asked as he drove down the street to Haywood.

"That feather is the key to unlocking what you are, everything I have given you, I gave to you for a reason, and we shall start with the feather tonight, yes!" Heidi said staring up at the moon, "tonight is the perfect time too."

(word count 4,000...give or take /w\\\)


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows at play

(A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they made me super happy! well now, as I stated in my previous chapters, this is AU, there will be OOC, Ocs and many other things. I shall warn you if anything comes up that gives you the willies! Enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: It's not mine, all of it except for the stuff I made up, belong to JE ~sigh~ =n=)

(A/N: _Writing that is Italicized are dreams! enjoy!)_

Chapter 2: Shadows at play

Stephanie sat on her bed in her dinky apartment. The lights were off and the moon was shining in through her window. After she and Ranger left the dead end, he had given her the keys to a Standard Rangeman black SUV, and told her to stay safe. He kissed her on the cheek, and like the wind, seem to blow away. It was nice to have people on her side. After Ranger left, Joe came over and started his mantra, of how she should quit her job, marry him, and pop out his babies, and cook his meals, like a good 'burg housewife. Then Joe left saying he'd be over later on with pizza and beer, a baseball game was on tonight, and plus the 'boys missed her.' Yeah that wasn't going to happen.

Stephanie had dropped Lula off at the bond office, and she made her way to the store, to get peanut butter, olives, hamster food and lots of chocolate, she was going to need it tonight. Dealing with Joe gets hard after all and Chocolate is your best friend when it comes to dealing with stress.

Joe appeared at her door with a box of Pino's finest pizza, an extra cheese and garlic pizza, and a six pack of Bud, it was going to be a romantic evening. The first thing Stephanie did was take the pizza and beer, then she slammed the door in front of Joe's handsome face saying; "I have my period leave me alone." Even though it wasn't her time of the month, it felt like, shit, dealing with that man was like a period but with no blood. He gave her headaches, cramps, and mood swings!

Joe stood at her door for about 20 minutes, yelling at her to open the door, so they could talk. She'll just let him talk with door while she ate the pizza, and drunk the beer, it's rude not to accept gifts after all. she ate in silence, the only noise she heard was the sound of her hamster, Rex, running on his wheel. It seemed that Joe gave up on their 'talk' and left. cold beer cooled her down, but she felt the day's dry sweat on her. Yuck she needed a shower and quickly. It was just early May, why was it so hot?! This is July weather, sheesh! She stayed in the shower for about an hour to get rid of all the stress and grime that accumulated on her today. After a quick towel down, and a moisturizing session, Stephanie now sat on her bed, wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She had in her lap, a large wooden box. It was decorated in glitter and stickers. Stickers of Wonder Woman, the Muppets, and as she grew older, she started to put on stickers of singers, like David Bowie and Prince. Her mother use to tell her to get rid of that box, she was getting to old to be collecting useless things and knick knacks. They weren't useless things and junk to her, each item had a story or was a part of something good that happened.

She pulled out a photo booth picture of her and her father. They went to Point Pleasant on a whim that day. The spent the whole day playing in the sand, and eating so many corn dogs, that when they went on the boardwalks' roller coaster, they threw up. That was before her dad changed, before he became quieter, more reclusive. He spent days after work, or during days off in front of the TV, or with the guys down at the cab station. To this day Stephanie wondered what happened to her dad to make him do a complete 180 personality wise.

Stephanie smiled; takeing out a smooth stone that had a black tint to it. She and Mary Lou had skipped school that day, and spent it down at the creek that was hidden in a park that was close to the 'burg. It had been the last week of school, and the weather had been so great, why spend it in class doing nothing but watching boring movies, when you could be down at the creek. They had packed a picnic and hiked deep into the woods. She had found it when the two girls were looking for minnows. It stuck out from the rest of the stones at the bottom of the creek, and she knew she had to take it. It was still as smooth as the day she found it in that icy cold water.

There were several broken items, her Great-grandmother's broken gold necklace, a broken watch she found, broken small toys and the like. Action figures she played with as a child and other small things.

Stephanie paused, pulling out the ivory colored rose, and the brown pouch that held the two Pearls of Wisdom. She brought the rose up to her and inhaled its sweet scent. It was still so fresh. Stephanie put the two items down and took out a small piece of parchment paper. It was folded in half and there was nothing written on the outside of the paper. Stephanie unfolded the parchment paper and smiled at what she saw.

It was a drawing of the woman that she had met in her dreams. Stephanie had found that the item of clothing the woman wore during the dream she had, was called a Kimono. She was wearing the same one, but the stars seemed to glow in the drawing. She was leaning up against a tree, with her hand held up. A little blue bird was perched on her index finger. There was a small smile on her face, as she looked down at the tiny bird. The picture was very detailed and colorful. It must have taken the artist hours to draw this. It was quite breathe taking. In the corner of the drawing was a signature, but it wasn't in any language she knew.

"**Моя любовь**"

Whoever drew this must have been in love with the woman to draw a picture like this so well. Joe would never do anything like this, he wasn't this romantic. Joe was more of the 'hit it and quit it' type, as Lula so kindly put it. He may tell you he loves you, but he won't show you it in the way you expect it. Like that time when she was six and he played choo-choo with her in his parent's garage. Ugh, her mother had yelled at her and the she spanked her. It was the Tasty Pastry incident that seemed to tip the scale that was Helen. The night Joe Morelli took her virginity behind an éclair stand. He had laid her on the cold tile floor, took her work pants off, and just did it. There was nothing romantic about it, it hurt a lot, and he was done in about a minute. She had cried afterwards, huddled in a corner near an empty donut case. That was not how it was supposed to happen. It should have been sweet and with someone she trusted, not that damn Joe Morelli.

When she had gotten home and told her mother about Joe and what he did to her at the Tasty Pastry, her mother went off. In a fit of rage, her mother had slap her and called her a whore. She then told her to take a shower to wash the stench of sex off her. 'What would the neighbors think if they knew that her whore of a daughter was screwing men in the back of the Tasty Pastry, a place where she went every Friday to get éclairs!'

_The nightmares came fast and thick that night. They came as images of her mother. She was yelling at her, belittling her. And as she was being yelled at, she felt like she was sinking in the darkness that surrounded her and the nightmare._

_"You're a whore Stephanie Michelle Plum?! How will I be able to show my face in public?!"_

_"I'm sorry Mother, I didn't want it, I swear I didn't want it!" She had begged and pleaded with her mother in the nightmare, "he forced himself on me. I didn't want it."_

_"You are failure as a daughter and a woman, who will marry a woman who spreads her legs that quickly?!"_

_With each harsh word, with each insult, Stephanie had felt like giving up, letting the darkness and her mother swallow her up in one piece. She bowed her head forward, and closed her eyes. She'd just let the darkness eat her then, If it would stop her mother's harsh words._

_"I just want to die," She had whispered softly, "I don't want to live anymore."_

_"Why? Why do you give up so soon?"_

_Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up. The darkness had gone from around her, and now she had found herself in a large bedroom. It was dark, but the moonlight came through the open garden doors, bathing the bedroom in its sliver glow. The room was empty of any furniture except for a canopy bed that could easily fit 20 people with room to spare. White sheer hangings blew without the aid of wind, sometimes blowing in a way so Stephanie could see a figure sitting up in the bed. It was the woman but; she looked as though she had just woken up. Her eyes were half lidded, heavy with sleep. Her long hair was in a single braid. _

_"Why do you give up so soon?" The woman asked again, "Why would you let the nightmare consume you?"_

_Stephanie felt her throat close up. Her eyes blurred with tears, and her whole body shook with sobs that refused to come out. _

_The woman slid out of the bed and walked over to Stephanie. Stephanie had felt her kneel beside her on the carpeted floor and place a hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Stephanie…"_

_Stephanie had let out a loud sob, and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. As she cried in the woman's bosom, she had told her what happened to her at the Tasty Pastry. She also told the woman how her mother reacted when she told her about what Joe did to her at her Job. The woman had been silent, letting Stephanie pour out her heart and soul for her to see. _

_"What about your father, what did he say to you?" The woman had asked her suddenly, lifting her head up._

_"Nothing, he wasn't there, he had gone to hang out with the men down at the Cab Station." Stephanie told her holding on tighter to the woman, "It was good he was down there and not at the house, he would have been disappointed in me too."_

_The woman had pulled a handkerchief from out of thin air, and wiped the tears from her face. She even wiped her running nose clean, much to Stephanie's embarrassment._

_"Nothing about you is a disappointment," The woman told her as she held her, "what has happen to you and how your mother reacted is the tragedy here. That boy took away your free will to choose the person you would sleep with first."_

_Stephanie had laid her head back on the woman's breast, "It had hurt so much, and after he finished, he left me there, like trash, he never made a sound."_

_"I am sorry you had to go through that event." The woman had told her running her fingers through her curly hair, "if you wish, you may stay here for as long as you desire."_

_"Thank you," Stephanie had said, closing her eyes, "I wish you were my mother."_

_She had fallen asleep in the woman's embrace; the woman's rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep. As she slept, she swore she had felt lips on her forehead, and her father whisper a soft, "I'm sorry Pumpkin."_

Stephanie wiped away the stray tear that had fallen on her cheek. She took one last look at the drawing, folded it up, and placed it back into her collection box, along with the rose and pouch. She placed the box back into her night stand, slipped under the covers. Sleep came easy to her tonight.

* * *

"Open every curtain that you have, we need as much moonlight as possible for this to work."

The moment Carlos and Heidi entered the seventh floor penthouse that sat on top of the Rangeman building, Heidi had zoned in on the door that led to his coat closet. Amber eyes had scanned the door each and every way and dainty hands had felt the surface of the door.

Carlos pulled every curtain open, even the ones in the bedroom. Even though it was almost midnight, the moonlight lit the inside of the penthouse. The moon sure was bright tonight.

"Thank you Carlos, please, go get the feather while I go get us some help, we will need more than the two of us for this." Heidi said her eyes never leaving the closet door.

He kept the feather that Heidi gave him as a child in a picture frame. It was hung on the wall close to the window in the bedroom. Most people who came up to his penthouse never took a second to look at it. It wasn't an exotic feather, just a large white feather, like you would find on a swan or any other white feathered bird. It can't be just an ordinary feather, since Heidi gave it to him.

Right?

"Thank you for getting the feather Carlos, we can now go and do what needs to be done." Heidi said with a smile taking the picture from Carlos' hands.

"Where is the help that you said you were getting?" Carlos asked Heidi, who made a movement to grab the door handle, "I see no one."

"Silly boy, they are here, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Heidi giggled and turned to look at Carlos, "Look on the floor and you will see our helpers."

Brown eyes flew to the tile floor of the penthouse's foyer. There was nothing down there except for his shadow that the moonlight made. Carlos' eyes nearly widened at the site of his shadow moving on the floor.

"Yes, you do see it now. Tonight, Carlos, our Shadows will help us." Heidi said looking down at her own shadow, "My shadow would not let me call Toga; she wanted only our shadows to help. She is such a demanding thing."

Carlos watched his shadow walk over to Heidi's Shadow, and kiss her hand. Then the shadow went over to Heidi, who held her hand out, and kiss her outstretch hand.

"Oh such a proper shadow, I see where all of Carlos' manners went." Heidi giggled, "now, now, let us not get carried away, we haven't much time, once the moon starts to set, you shadows shall return to your proper place."

Heidi grabbed the handle of the closet door, and Carlos felt the air around him shift. He had a feeling that his closet wasn't a closet any longer.

"Come, come, let us get this show starting!" Heidi exclaimed, opening the closet door.

The door opened into a large field that was bathed in moonlight. The moon was so close to the garden that it took up half the night sky. It was nice and breezy, wild flowers leaned into the soft breeze, as did the grass. There were a few scattered trees around. The closet tree to them stood quite high, maybe a mile long into the sky. Carlos had never seen trees like these before, they had blue leaves and bore flowers that were white and gave off a soft glow.

"What is this place?" he asked Heidi who stood by the open door they came through, "is this on earth?"

"No, this place is of my own making, a private Eden as some people would like to call it." Heidi said looking up into the moon, "I come here to be alone, it's so peaceful here, and the trees like it when I come."

Heidi turned to the open door and said, "Well, are you coming to help us too? You are welcomed to join us you know."

Carlos watched as a lone shadow slipped through the door. It quickly gave Heidi a kiss on the cheek before going over to the other shadows. Where had he seen that shadow?

"What a shy Shadow, but you are very brave coming here alone, the person you belong to must be powerful, most shadows dissipate if they are too far from them." Heidi said, closing the door shut, "go over to the moon tree, and pick a flower off it, you little shadow shall led us to our destination."

The Shadow that had just joined them, scurried over to the large tree, and held their hand out. A tree branch leaned down and a white flower landed on the outstretched palm.

"Yes, the flower will lead us there, it should not be too far." Heidi said to Carlos watching the shadows walk forward, "Come the shadows are impatient."

The strange group walked at a steady pace through the field. The shadows were ahead of them. Heidi's shadow was talking to the mystery shadow, while Carlos's shadow seemed to be only listening to the two.

"How are they moving?" Carlos asked Heidi who held a small blue flower in her hand, "Shadows can't do that."

"They sure can move and talk with other Shadows," Heidi responded, "Only on a full moon such as this one, the moonlight has magical properties to it, anything can happen on a full moon Carlos."

Carlos watched as his shadow grab the hand of the shadow holding the white flower. Beside him, Heidi smiled softly to herself and whisper, "Ah, love is such a wonderful thing, no?"

As they walked, more trees began to fill the field and the grass and wildflowers became shorter. This continued until, they were walking into a large forest, their only light source was the glow from the flower the shadow held in their hands. They walked in silence, the only sound that was made came from the winds.

The shadows stop walking and then broke out into a run, going into a small clearing in the middle of the dense woods.

"We are here…"

It wasn't a big clearing, but it wasn't a small one either. The moonlight bathed the area in light. There was only short grass in the clearing and stone basin. The shadows walked past the stone basin and went over to a figure sitting against a tree. They poked and prodded the figure, until they lifted their hand up to shoo the shadows away.

"Be gone you annoying imps, I am aware you are here." The figure said with a deep voice.

"Toga, I trust you got here safely." Heidi asked the man sitting in the clearing, 'I apologize for making you take the back way, but my shadow refused to let you join us on the walk."

The man named Toga lifted his head up and stood up. He was a tall man, towering over both Carlos and Heidi. He had a willowy build to him, though Carlos could see the power behind his body. His hair was long, reaching his knees. It was a strange color, crimson red, with streaks of white running through it. His eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. They were dark green, with swirls of sliver and grey going through the irises. His pale frame was covered in red tunic that had flowers near the hem of the tunic. He wore a pair of loose black pants, and was barefooted.

"There is no need to apologize Madam, Shadows annoy me, I was better off taking the quick route." Toga replied walking over to Heidi and Carlos.

Toga took a good look at Carlos and then said, "Yes Madam, he is ready, I have taken the liberty of getting the water, from the mountain springs."

Heidi smiled softly, and said, "Thank you Toga, now, let the shadows pour it into the basin, Tonight, Shadow magic is needed the most."

Toga turned and pointed to the large glass jug filled with water, and the shadows ran over to it. It was an amusing site to Carlos, watching his and Heidi's Shadow fight over who would pour the water into the basin. In the end, it was the mystery shadow that poured it, and then placed the glowing white flower into it. Letting it sink.

As soon as the flower disappeared from the surface, the basin let off a soft white glow. Heidi's shadow came over and took the picture frame with the feather in it from Heidi's hand. Carlos's own shadow led him over to the basin and motioned for him to take the feather , which now lay out of the frame and in the hands of Heidi's Shadow. Carlos took the feather and with the guidance of the shadows, placed it into the glowing basin.

Heidi stepped up in front of the basin and closed her eyes. Carlos watched as the wind picked up around her frame, and then suddenly her eyes snapped opened. Though instead of the deep amber eyes he had seen, they were a bright sliver with no pupils.

The basin began to shake before the light inside the basin exploded from within the basin and surrounded Carlos, nearly blinding him. He grunted feeling sharp pains deep inside his shoulder blade. This wasn't a pain he had ever felt, like it hit deep to his soul. He felt bones shift on his back. They shifted out of place and then there was something trying to push out of his skin at the top of his back. It hurt so badly, and he really wanted it to be over. The pushing got worse and more violent, until finally what ever wanted to come out, forced its way out. The world exploded into colors before the bright light disappeared. Carlos fell to the ground, losing consciousness quickly. HE heard Toga make an affirming sound, and Heidi say, "It is done," As he passed out, he could have sworn he had seen several white feathers fall around him.

* * *

Heidi, pulled the white flower from the basin, and gave it to her own shadow. She watched as the Shadow went over to a tree covered in vines, and held the flower out in front of her. A large shadow hand came out from the shade of the tree and took the glowing flower, before it faded away, the white flower fading away with it.

"They say that the shadows of those who have died linger on in the land of the living," Toga said, lifting Carlos up onto his back, "to watch over those they left behind."

Heidi smiled softly, and said, "Yes, I know he is watching over me Toga, he promised he would not leave me."

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. Heidi then turned to Toga and said, "Come, the sun is rising, and we must go put Carlos to bed. That transformation was really hard on his body and soul."

Once they were back in the Penthouse, Toga placed Carlos in the bed, making sure to put him on his stomach. Heidi sent the mystery shadow back to where it came from, and then put the picture frame back up on the wall. She had placed the feather back into it. This time, the feather gave off a soft white glow. Heidi Smiled and said, "Transformation completed, an angel got their wings tonight."


	4. Chapter 3: Demons and Their Counterparts

( A/N:AHH! here is chapter 3 of this wonderful tale, more mysteries and people will be joining us. thank you for the reviews, they were quite nice! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor, it was fun to write this chapter! this is AU, OOC, OCs etc, I will warn you if something wiggly comes up, mkay! have fun!)

(WARNING: there will be a small part where the word 'Dyke' is used as vulgar language, I am sorry in advance, but the person who is saying it, is really a jackass. you have been warned...)

(not mine in any way or form, just taking some characters and just plain having fun! no money is being made from this)

_(Dreams are italicized!)_

Chapter 3: Demons and Their Counterparts.

She was in the Garden of Dreams, Stephanie knew for certain. When she looked down at her hands though, she was see through, as though she wasn't really there. It was a strange feeling. She shrugged the feeling off, and walked through the garden to find the woman. For such a small garden, it was never ending. Stephanie felt as though she had been walking for hours, and still no signs of the woman. Hopefully she'd find her before she woke up.

Stephanie paused, hearing movement coming to the left of her. Could it be the woman picking flowers? Well, there was only one way to find out. Stephanie crept by a large Juniper Bush and watched as a man stooped down to pluck a healthy handful of green herbs from the ground. He was tall, even when in a crouching position. He had long crimson hair streaked with white. It was pulled back into a messy ponytail, so he could pick herbs without pulling out a few strands of his own hair. He wore a white tunic that black butterflies litter across the back, and loose white pants. He had nothing on his feet.

He was taking the herbs he had picked, and was making a little bundle with them. He used a small vine to tie the bundle up, got up and began to walk deeper into the garden. Stephanie wasn't a fool; she knew that if she followed the man, he'd lead her to the woman. Stephanie quickly went after the man, maybe this trek won't be a long one.

The man led her to a willow tree that seemed to go into the sky for miles. The long branches made a dense canopy for the occupants that sheltered underneath it. The woman was underneath the tree, sitting on a blanket she was reading a book. In her lap was a head and she was running her fingers through thick black locks as she read the book. As Stephanie got closer to the three under the willow trees, she was able to hear the conversation that was going on.

"Thank you for making the herb burner Toga, I did not know the side effects of the ritual would be this severe." Heidi said, placing her book down onto the blanket.

Toga placed the herbs inside of a small clay pot, "It is not a problem Madam, these should accelerate the healing of the body, and repair any tears to his soul."

Toga lit the end of the herb bundle and placed the small clay pot onto the grass near the head lying in Heidi's lap. The head turned away from the smoke, letting out a groan of displeasure. Heidi turned the head back to get the full effects of the smoke, "You need to inhale the smoke, Carlos, it will help you heal faster."

"Gnfhhj…."was the response she got.

Stephanie's hand flew up to her mouth. That was Ranger lying in the woman's lap! No it couldn't be, that person had large white wings coming from their back. Stephanie walked slowly up to the tree. Her heart leapt to her throat. It was Ranger, she could pick that handsome face out a crowd of 10 million people if needed. He was so pale though, and his eyes were clenched shut in pain. Her eyes wandered over to the pair of white wings that flapped listlessly in the air. They were a soft white color, and had a dull glow to them. Stephanie couldn't stop her hand from reaching out to touch the downy soft looking feathers.

"…Babe…"

Stephanie paused looking down to see Ranger with one eye open, looking right at her, wasn't she supposed to be invisible?

"…Don't touch them…they...still...hurt…" and then he passed out, his head lulling to side.

"And now it is time for the sneaky shadow to wake up," Heidi said looking right at Stephanie's invisible form.

* * *

Stephanie's eyes snapped open. She wasn't in the garden. She was in her bed, in her small apartment. She moaned softly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. What time was it? Stephanie turned to look at the clock and cursed loudly. 7:15 in the morning, who in their right mind would up so early!

Stephanie closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. After spending a whole hour trying to fight her way back to sleep, she let out a huff and kicked the sheets off her body. She rolled off the bed and stood up on her feet. She went to the bathroom to take a tinkle, brush her teeth and take a quick shower, even though it was early morning, it was already hot outside. After she was done with the bathroom, Stephanie slid on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, and then bunched her hair up into a mess pony tail.

"Thank goodness for automatic coffee makers!" Stephanie cooed, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "AH thank you, you wonderful cup of caffeine, you always make early days so much better!" Stephanie rubbed her face on the coffee mug she poured her coffee into, "AH!"

Well since she was up and full of coffee goodness, Stephanie might as well watch a bit of news before going into the bond office. She sat down on her lump couch, and turned the television on. She turned to the local new station channel just as the jingle for the local weather began playing.

"Good morning Trenton! This is Weather Man Winchester here with today's weather forecast!" a thin man with wild brown hair, and bright green eyes said, his bright neon orange suit flashing on the screen, "Oh it's going to be another hot one guys…too bad for you, but not for me! I like HOT HOT HOT!"

Stephanie frowned and picked up her remote to change the channel. She turned to channel 4 but the channel was the same as the previous one. Growling, she changed the channel to TLC, but only got the same channel as before.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, you silly people, I know you were all going to change the channel so I just locked them onto me! Now as I was saying, it's going to be a hot one today with highs in the 100s! and each day it's only going to get hotter, and hotter and hotter, because I love it when it's super-hot! Well, see you all at noon today to tell you all about how hot it will be today, again!"

Stephanie yelped as her TV turned itself off. Stephanie walked up to it, poking and kicking it, before she said in a deadpan voice, "My TV is haunted by a ghost, great."

Stephanie dropped a few grapes in Rex's tank. Hmm, maybe some Boston cream doughnuts would help her willies out. Yeah, two dozen of them! She needed to put some shoes on first!

Stephanie slid her sneakers on and tied them up. Her phone went off with the Batman theme. Stephanie thought about the dream of Ranger laying in the woman's lap with wings coming out his back. She shook her head and answered her phone with a "Yo Batman!"

"Babe, can you come to Rangeman this morning, I need to ask you to do something for me."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Of course Ranger, I'll be there soon."

"Babe…" and then Ranger hung up.

Stephanie sighed, and said, "Oh well, I was really jonesing for a doughnut, maybe Ella will make me something!"

Stephanie grabbed her purse, went over to Rex "Okay, Mommy has to go and help Batman out, I'll be back later tonight!" and then she was out the door.

* * *

Heidi sighed softly, hanging up Carlos' Phone. She really hated having to dupe people, but drastic times, calls for drastic measures. Heidi turned to Toga who was staring hard at her, "Yes Toga?"

"It really irks me when you impersonate men, I am a little bit, creeped out with some of the things you do." Toga replied, going back to stirring a bowl of pancake batter, "Do I need to make extra pancakes?"

Heidi turned back to the flat screen tv that dominated the wall, "Yes, make as many as you can, we'll be having quite a few guest, I have forgotten to do something about those people that work on the fifth floor in these people."

Heidi and Toga sighed softly, looking over to the front door of the penthouse. Heidi leaned deep into the soft plushy couch and looked over to the closed bedroom door. Carlos' soul had just been mended early in the morning. He was going to be out maybe all day. Heidi could have made a golem of Carlos, just to cover the basics, but then Heidi knew Carlos did much more than sit in an office.

"Why do the most important players have the most complex lives?" Heidi asked Toga, letting out a puff of air, "This should not be this hard, I am more powerful than any other being in all of the universes."

"Except you Other-Half," Toga replied over his work.

The two were quiet for a moment or two, and then Toga said, "So he's calling himself Weatherman Winchester."  
"How in the dickens did he escape that seal I put up?" Heidi wondered, tapping her chin, "The only way to break the seal is if I broke it, or my Other-Half did."

Toga came over to Heidi and said, "I contacted Ko, she told me your Other-Half just found out that the seal had been broken. I am thinking this might have to do with the cracks within the barriers that separate the universes and dimensions."

Heidi turned away, her amber eyes darkening, "Then the original rate I had predicted is wrong, the barriers are breaking much faster than I thought. What I would like to know, Toga, is who is responsible for the start of this. There are natural formed cracks in the barriers that separate each universe and dimension, making it possible for a strong being to cross into different worlds and universes. These cracks are not natural, these cracks were made with the intention to cross universes with ease."

Toga turned away from Heidi and said, slowly, "You will find the perpetrator, Madam, but at the moment, what do we do with the Fire Demon that is posing as Weatherman Winchester?"

"We will have to call upon the aide of a Demon extractor." Heidi said, opening the palm of her hand, letting a small blue beam of light form in it, "Maybe there is one in this universe. They are a group that is almost extinct I highly doubt I will find- oh, there is one in this universe, on this planet, what luck Toga."

Toga wiped his hands on a tea towel and walked back into the kitchen, "What is their name; I shall make arrangements to go and get them."

"Her name is Jeanne Ellen Borrows."

* * *

Stephanie parked the black SUV in the parking space that was only a few feet away from the elevator. It paid to be the owner's best friend; she didn't have to walk that far! Let's face it, walking is over rated!

She gave the camera in the parking garage an crazed smile and wave combination, before she got into the elevator. Stephanie took the keys she accidentally didn't give back to Ranger, and pressed the button to go up to the seventh floor. As he waited for the elevator to go up she wondered what Ranger needed her for. A distraction job? No it was too early in the morning for that, help on searches? No, he would have had tank call her in. Maybe...maybe he was asking her to come so he could confess his undying love for her! YES! THAT WAS WHAT HE WANTED!

Stephanie began to laugh behind her hand and say out loud, "Oh Ranger I knew you loved me all along, oh now we can stop pretending that you're a hard ass and be together, AHH…."

"Uh...Beautiful, are you okay?" A voice asked next to Stephanie, causing her to shriek, turn and glare at Lester Santos.

"How much did you see?' She hissed quietly advancing on Lester in the tiny space, "ANNNND, when did you get on?!"

"Uh thirty seconds ago, you look like you were having a seizure or something; you were making strange noises and junk." Lester said waving his hands in surrender, "Don't kill me please."

Stephanie knew Lester and Ranger were Cousins, and if she had to choose which one was the class clown, and got into trouble the most, it was Lester. He was a self-proclaimed 'Master of seduction' and hit on anything that walked on two legs and had breast." Well, he was hot, with his light colored hair, and green eyes, but, he was the most grown up immature person she ever met!

"Hey, what are you doing here, Beautiful, come to help out on searches, cause, we could use the extra help and all." Lester responded waving a manila folder around.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No, Ranger called me this morning, he needed me to come over to help him out with something."

Lester blinked and then said, "You talked to Ranger?! Is he alright, so he's not dead, that's good!"

"Why would he be dead, he was fine yesterday." Stephanie stated waving her hand, "Plus he called me!"

"Well, he isn't in his office, and we tried calling him, and he wouldn't answer, it isn't like Ranger to not do his morning work outs and today is payroll, and he usually does payroll, Tank is shit at it." Lester said light heartedly, "I'm going up to the seventh floor to see if he's still alive, I volunteered to do so. I guess we are going together."

The elevator bell let out a soft, 'Ding!' and the door slid open to reveal the small hallway that led to the entrance to the 7th floor penthouse. Lester took out his set of keys and unlocked the door, entering first. Stephanie followed closely.

"Hmm, I was expecting a bit more people with you." A woman's voice said from the couch.

Stephanie watched as Lester let out a sound of glee, and rush over to the couch, exclaiming, "My future wife! You're here!"

Stephanie felt her world tilt, as the woman from her dreams stood up, turn and look right at her.

"Hello Stephanie, I have been waiting for this meeting for quite some time." The woman said with a soft smile.

Lester walked over to Stephanie and gently tap her on her shoulder, "Hey Beautiful, you're looking a little green around the edges."

"Oh dear she's about to faint." The woman said to Lester, "Please, Lester sit her down and-too late…"

Lester barely caught Stephanie as she fainted.

"…Beau…ti…ful…wake up…" Lester's voice stated, invading Stephanie's mind, "Time to get up, there's pancakes and bacon."

"Pancakes?!" Stephanie exclaimed sitting up, alert and wide awake, "Where?! I want!"

She was lying on the couch in Ranger's penthouse, surrounded by three faces, Lester, the woman, and the man she saw in the her dreams in the Garden.

"What happened?" she asked dumbly, "Did I faint?"

" Yes you did, please, take it easy, I don't want you passing out again." The man told her walking out of sight, "I made pancakes and bacon if you want some."

Stephanie's stomach spoke up for her, with a large rumble. Lester let out a chuckle and said, "Your stomach is making noises Stephanie, we better sate it by feeding you."

"I didn't get to have breakfast, Ranger called before I could get my Boston creams!" Stephanie huffed, placing her feet on the floor, "I hope those pancakes are real pancakes, and the bacon isn't made from a plant."

"The Bacon is from a pig, and the pancakes are as real as ever." The man stated, "If you need anything else, just say my name."

"What's your name?"

"Toga, I am Madam's…bodyguard." Toga replied, placing a plate of food on Ranger's small table, "Come and eat, I like my women with full bellies and content smiles."

Stephanie's face lit up like a Christmas tree, while the woman giggled behind her hand, "I wouldn't worry about Toga seducing you, it should be Lester who should be worried the most."

It took Lester a moment. It was after he began eating that it just clicked, and he exclaimed, "Toga's gay?!"

"Oh wow…oh wow, these are so heavenly!" Stephanie sighed as she ate pancakes, "They're so soft and fluffy, and golden brown, and so sweet too! Ahhh…they melt in my mouth just like sooooo….."

"Stephanie, you need to hurry and finish your meal, we need to have a long conversation before Toga goes and picks up a person I need." The woman stated as she came from the bedroom.

Stephanie watched the door close and asked softly, "Is Ranger alright? He's not dead is he?"

The woman shook her head, "No, he is not dead, just extremely tired to the bone, he will be up maybe later tonight, just in time for us to welcome our guest."

"Well, as long as he is alright, thank you Ms.-"Lester started but stopped, "Hey, what's your name, I know it's not Mrs. Lester Santos yet."

"You are as brash as you were when you were 17," the woman said with a smile, "I am Heidi, you may call me that, and I am sorry Lester, you cannot marry me, we go through this every time we see each other."

"Yeah I know, but a guy can't help but to ask." Lester leered at Heidi, "I know you want some of this Lester lovin'"

Toga coughed loudly beside Lester, and grabbed his shoulder tightly, nearly breaking it, "Please, refrain from using your vulgar language around Madam."

"Yes sir, I will, if that will protect my shoulder from breaking all the way!" Lester wheezed leaning on one side to stop the pressure on the shoulder that Toga held onto.

"Heidi," Stephanie echoed, as if rolling the name on her tongue, "That's such a nice name for you, you look like a Heidi."

"Why thank you Stephanie, are you finished with your food, I really would like to have this conversation with you and Lester, the more the merrier I suppose." Heidi said, walking over to the couch and sitting.

Lester and Stephanie helped Toga clean up the breakfast mess, before they arranged themselves around Heidi who was rubbing her temples, muttering something under her breath.

"Carlos had a rough night, he went through something that made him bone tired, I am not at liberty to tell you yet, I have to tell Carlos first." Heidi smiled tilting her head to the side, "that was the question on both your minds was it not?"

Lester looked over to Stephanie who shook her head at Heidi, "If it wasn't Ranger who called me, then who was it on the phone, they sounded just like Ranger."

Heidi place a hand over her mouth and said in Carlos's voice, "Babe, I can sound like anyone if need be, a special trick of mine."

It creeped Stephanie out, she wasn't going to lie. She had listened to some voice impersonators, but Heidi took the cake, was this woman human?

"best not to think about things like that Stephanie, there are forces in this world that fall into a unique category, like the visitor we shall have tonight, she really falls into a unique category." Heidi said holding her hands out letting a cup of tea form in her outstretched palms, "Best not to dwell…"

Heidi took a sip from the cup and sighed, "Lovely as always, Lester, be a dear and make up some lie about why Carlos is not at work, make it believable, I highly doubt that those men downstairs will believe you if you tell them that Carlos has a severe case of Montezuma's Revenge"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Lester hissed pointing an accusing finger at Heidi, "you were creeping in my mind, you creeper!"

"Please Lester, you are quite predictable, that is what you always told the teacher back in middle school. You and Carlos had a case of Montezuma's revenge, that is why you were out of school for those three days." Heidi replied lightly smiling, causing Lester to falter.

"Oh Heidi, you are just so sweet when you smile!" Lester sighed loudly, "Why will you not marry me? I would make you so fricking happy all the time to see that smile."

"Oh Lester you are so sweet, but I told you, it's never going to happen." Heidi giggled and flashed another smile, "Now be a dear and go make up a plausible excuse, and come right back up, we still are not finish with our conversation."

Lester skipped over to the door that led in and out of the penthouse, saying, "Oh don't worry Heidi, the excuse I'll make up will be so believable, that no one will come up and bother him."

The door opened, Lester slid out, and then the door closed. Heidi shook her head and then said to Stephanie, "He is going to use you in his lie."

"And why would he use me in his lie, It's not like I could help him out." Stephanie stated getting up to sit beside Heidi.

"He is going to tell those men downstairs that you and Carlos had sex, and that the both of you are worn out and not to be messed with." Heidi smirked, finishing off her tea, "I hope you are not angry with-"

"OH MY STARS! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! THAT DICK!" Stephanie raged standing up, waving her hands, "I mean me and Carlos, yeah right! Well, there was that one but that was it! We're only friends!"

Heidi peered down at her nails and then said under her breath, "I do not know who you are trying to convince, me or you."

Stephanie let out a long breath of air and lay on the couch, placing her head in Heidi's lap, "Hey Heidi, remember that one time I got drunk with you in my dreams."

"Oh yes, the day you found your husband Dickie Orr, fornicating with Joyce Barnhart on your table," Heidi answered, pulling the rubber band out of Stephanie's hair to let her curls fly, "though, I think you had started the party way before I joined you."

* * *

_Stephanie stumbled down the narrow hallway, leaning against the wood panel covered wall so she wouldn't fall. She used one hand to steady herself, while the other hand held a bottle of her now ex-husband's prized whiskey._

_That piece of shit._

_She had found her husband plowing away into the town slut, Joyce Barnhart, in their house, on their brand new dining room table. Naturally she flipped bricks and threw everything and anything at the two humping rabbits. From the china ware that was gifted to them, to that damn cookbook her mother gave her. She then threw them out the house, naked, and had thrown out all of the Dick's clothes, his precious golf clubs and that damn table. She had kept the whiskey, she had needed a friend. He mother had come over in a rage, yelling about how she had embarrassed her by throwing her husband out in the streets naked._

_"The neighbors were talking so loud, I could hardly show my face in the store today, Laura Catwitzh's daughter doesn't throw their husband out naked!" Helen had yelled to her, "Go and get your husband now!"_

_"I am not letting that man back in this house, he and the town's walking STD can go sit on it!" Stephanie had exclaimed, "Did you not hear me when I told you that he was fucking that woman!"_

_"You must not be satisfying him enough, that's why men go out and cheat on their wives, you need to buy something sexy and-"_

_It must have been the whiskey she had been drinking, or the anger she had kept to herself all those years but something inside Stephanie snapped._

_"If you want him back so bad mother, you go find him and marry him!" Stephanie exclaimed standing up, "maybe you, he and Joyce can have a merry fucking threesome while you're at it!"_

_"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I am your mother! How dare you talk to me like that!"_

_"Oh shut up with that I am your mother shit, you're only my mother when it suits you!" Stephanie yelled, pointing her mother hard in the chest, "I am sick and tired of you comparing me with that stepford housewife you call a daughter! Oh Valarie married a big attorney, oh Valarie lives in a big house in a gated community, I am sick of you nit picking everything I do, Grandma Mazur was right, you're a piece of work!"_

_Stephanie shook her head and said, "I don't want to be you, I don't want to be in the burg! Why in the hell would I want to pop out 2,5 kids, and be a stay at home wife, whose expected to have a pot roast on the table at 5:30 sharp! I wanna see do things! I want to live my life before I'm tied down by a man and Kids. Why in the hell did I marry that cheating piece of shit? Oh yeah, because my mother wanted me too! Well no more, I'm a grown woman I'll make my own choices!"_

_Helen who had been silent through Stephanie's rant puffed up and then said, 'I expect you at dinner tomorrow 6pm sharp, I'll invite Dickie."_

_Helen was lucky that she had left when she did because Stephanie threw the bottle she was drinking from at the spot Helen stood._

_Stephanie took another swig of whiskey and then slid down the wall mumbling, "Stupid woman, why is she my mother!"_

_"My…you smell like a distillery, how much did you drink?" A voice asked above Stephanie's head._

_Stephanie lifted her head up to look at the woman in her dreams, peering down at her. Her hair was up in twin buns, and she wore a strapless white shirt with black stars scattered across it. Black clam diggers and bear feet finished the outfit. The woman was holding a broom in one hand, and a rag in the other._

_"Wha-what are you doing?" Stephanie slurred, trying to get up, "Cleaning for a no good account cheating husband?"_

_The woman leaned the broom up against the wall and said, "You ma'am are drunk, if you must know what I am doing, I am cleaning out a room, a stray imp got loose from its box and spilled some unstable moon powder onto the floor,"_

_"Oh…those fucking stray imps…" Stephanie mumbled, drinking more whiskey, "Did you know, I found my new husband banging the town slut today? In my house and on my brand new table too!"_

_"Oh dear," The woman said crouching in front of Stephanie, "No wonder why you are killing your liver, if you must, I advise you to drink worthy liver killing booze."_

_Stephanie didn't know how they got into the room they were in now, maybe some kind of magic spell or something that the woman did. The woman had rolled over a wooden barrel with weird symbols near the middle ring of the barrel. The woman popped the top off it and said, "Nectar from a Dead Tree, very potent stuff here, I might have to replace your liver after this night."_

_A few moments later, the two women were a giggling mess, lying on top of each other. The bitter-sweet liquid hit Stephanie so fast, that she had to hold her head to stop the spinning._

_"What-What are you doing you silly girl!" the woman sputtered, stumbling over to Stephanie, "Why are you holding your head?"_

_"The world won't stop spinning," Stephanie moaned, her eyes closed, "Tell it to stop!"_

_"You….you…are-you are drunk, young lady, no more Dead Tree Nectar, you will be dry for the rest of the night, I will not be dry, I will drink twice for you" The woman said, plunging her head into the open barrel to drink from it._

_Stephanie rolled over to watch the woman drink. She was halfway in the barrel, her head deep in the liquid. There were loud obscene gulps and then she slid out the barrel and lay beside Stephanie. Once she was beside Stephanie, Stephanie latched onto her side._

_"I told that old shrew off, you knw' my mother….that bish!" Stephanie slurred, a hand over her eyes, "And you know what, it felt good, damn good!"_

_The woman hummed softly and turned to Stephanie, "I am glad you did, you know what…I went to your father and told him that he needed to stop the marriage between you and that manbearpig! "_

_"Did you?" Stephanie whispered sleepily, her eyes drooping shut, "Why did you go?"_

_"I told him to protect his little girl, like I told him all those years ago, just when you were born." The woman said softly, watching Stephanie fall asleep, "Because there was something very special about his youngest daughter, and he needed to be there to watch over her, as she grows up."_

_The woman got up and placed a blanket over Stephanie's sleeping form. She sat down beside Stephanie and said, "Yes, I sure did warn him about your mother. Men, it takes consequences, sometimes, for them to get the warning into their heads."_

* * *

Stephanie frowned and looked up at Heidi, "you told me something as I was going to sleep ,right? I don't remember much after waking up, I drank too much"

Heidi waved her hand and said, "Oh, it was nothing of importance, just the mumbling of a drunk woman,"

"A drunk woman…"

* * *

"Well yup, that's why Bossman is still upstairs, Tank, you know he and Steph are, too thick-headed to confess their feelings in public, so they do it in secret."

Tank took after his nickname well; he was a built like a tank. He was a tall man, with nothing but muscles, not a single ounce of fat anywhere.. He had dark brown skin, and a bald shining head. His face was one of no nonsense and on the outside he looked like a cold blooded killer. Inside, he was as soft as a teddy bear. He was a true friend, once you got to know the real Tank, he was your friend for life. He also had a love for cats, much to his girlfriend, Lula's disgust. She couldn't help the hatred for those oh so cute and furry creatures, she was allergic to them. Also , his sneaky tuxedo kitten, made a toy out of one of her Gucci knockoff shoes. Sleeping on a couch for three weeks was not an experience he liked at all.

Tank looked at Rangeman's class clown and shook his head, he didn't believe his story at all, one, the camera guys saw Stephanie have a mini seizure in the elevator at about 9 this morning. Ranger was always awake at 5:30 AM sharp. Two, Lester always ran his hands through his hair when he lied, right now it had been pulled at, scraped through with both hands, at the rate he was going, it would all fall out.

"I don't believe you Santos, give me the real reason why Ranger isn't down in his office, or I'll beat it out of you." Tank thundered softly glaring at Lester who whimpered loudly.

Lester grunted, and groaned, tugged at his hair so hard that he pulled out a nice size chunk. He then smiled and said weakly, "uh… he has Montezuma's Revenge?"

The occupants on the fifth floor of Rangeman building watched the door to Tank's office close with a soft click. They each said a quick prayer for the poor soul who was about to get their ass handed to them by the other owner of Rangeman.

Upstairs Toga did a faceplam and groaned, "He used the Montezuma's revenge line, that silly fool."

* * *

Jeanne Ellen Borrows jumped quickly from one skyscraper roof to the other one, following the figure that ran ahead of her. Her breath came out in short steady intervals and her legs pumping as fast as they could. Her short blond hair whipped wildly around from the speed at which she was running. She was another shadow in the dark night. Her black one piece suit made sure to hide her figure well. Highly trained green eyes locked on the figure running ahead of her. She had been chasing after this bastard for nearly a decade. Oh, it would be so sweet to bury her weapon deep into their back. After years of taunting and this pathetic cat and mouse game she was going to have them cornered up here, thanks to the runes her great-grandfather made.

The figure in front of Jeanne jumped on the roof of an abandon factory and then turned to watch Jeanne land not far from them. The figure turned to jump but grunted falling face first feeling something entrap their ankle.

"Hah! I finally got you!" Jeanne said walking up to the figure, "After 8 years of you running about like a damn fool, I caught you, and your death will be sweet!"

The figure stood up and then said with a male voice, "So what, are you going to use your super awesome dyke powers on me or something or does that only work on female demons?"

Jeanne felt her eyebrow twitch, and her hand gripped the handle of her dagger tightly. This demon was a jerk, how dare he make fun of her sexual orientation! Even after 8 years, she still wasn't use to his vulgar, crude language, she was going to cut that tongue out, and then cut off his penis. YEAH!

"Yes I may be a lesbian, but it doesn't matter now, your caught in my family's anti-demon runes, they'll hold fast onto you, you slimly fucking piece of-"

"Hey you mean this rune?" The figure said holding up a scrap of paper with a symbol on it, "It's so old that I was able to break free, you know these don't work so well on higher up demons, I thought That old fart Tobias Borrows wrote it down somewhere, such a forget man he was…"

The piece of paper went up in flames while Jeanne began to scream and rant, stomping her foot. The figure trained bright blue eyes on Jeanne, and then said, "Well, this was fun, we'll have to do this again sometime, I'm starving for some Korean BBQ, and the human world lacks some good spots, I'll see you later dyke!"

"THIS WAS ALL A GAME TO YOU?!" Jeanne exclaimed at the retreating figure, "YOU-YOU-OH! YOU ARE SUCH A MAN!"

The figure smiled and turned to look at Jeanne, "I swear I thought it was a game, well, smell ya later!"

There was a burst of black, red and green flames, and then the figure was gone. Jeanne closed her eyes, and pressed a hand to her violently twitching eyebrow, "Men are fucking slobs…"

"Pardon me," A soft voice said, "Are you Madam Jeanne Ellen Borrows?"

Jeanne pouted and said, "Who wants to know?!" turning to look at the person who intruded on her anger time.

Jeanne saw a tall man with crimson read hair standing behind her. His hair blew gently in the wind. He wore a blue tunic and blue loose slacks. Multi-colored eyes were trained on her.

"Well, whadda want?!" Jeanne exclaimed waving her arms, "Can't you see I'm hunting a demon."

"Well it is just that my Employer is in need of a Demon Extractor, she found out that-"

"OH! A woman you say, how can I say no to a woman?" Jeanne said walking over to the man who crossed his hands over his chest, "She is hot right?"

" The most beautiful woman in all of the universes."

"AHHHHH! Take me to your boss, so I can woo her with my Demon Extracting powers!" Jeanne boasted, "Though my fees are quite high, and I do require room and board-"

" Money is not a problem, please take my arm and I shall take you to her." The man stated holding his right arm out.

"Oh you are such a gentleman, not like the demon I'm always hunting for…" Jeanne cooed rubbing her head up and down the man's arm.

The man turned them both around and in a wind of black flower petals, they landed in the middle of chaos. There in the middle of a large penthouse living room where a group of people, each yelling at each other. Jeanne looked at each person and then landed on one woman, "SHIT! You didn't tell me that Stephanie Plum would be here!"

Said person turned to Jeanne and exclaimed, "What is she doing here!" then everyone erupted into chaos again.

A soft cough stopped them all and Jeanne turned to stare at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. She had long blue black hair that was in a single braid. her warm dark amber eyes were like sweet honey. Milk chocolate skin seem to glow in the twilight and her nice figure was in a red sun dress. Jeanne was in love, no doubt about it.

Jeanne walked over to the woman, pick up a slim hand and said, "Jeanne Ellen Borrows, Demon Extractor at your service Ma'am." Kissing the back of the hand she held.

Stephanie puffed up and said, "NO SHIT SHE'S THE DEMON EXTRACTOR?!"

"Babe…can you keep it down out here, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Oh, it seems like Carlos is awake," Heidi said with a soft smile, " What perfect timing!"

(word count 6k+)


	5. Chapter 4: Unmentionables

(A/N:AHH! here is chapter 4 of this wonderful tale, more mysteries and people will be joining us. thank you for the reviews, they were quite nice! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor, it was fun to write this chapter! this is AU, OOC, OCs etc, I will warn you if something wiggly comes up, mkay! have fun!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, i'm not making any money off of it. they belong to JE and not me it's just for fun maky!)

Chapter 4:Unmentionable

(Let us skip back time a bit, to several hours before the arrival of Jeanne Ellen.)

Lester winced gently nursing the large black eye he got from Tank's fist. That shit hurt like a bitch! Tank had roughened him up a bit (maybe not a bit, more like a lot.) The large man then picked him up by the scruff of his collar and dragged him to the elevator.

"You," Tank grounded out to a cowering Lester, "Are going with me to the seventh floor penthouse, so we can both check on Ranger. Montezuma's Revenge my ass, who do you think I am, your 9th grade love struck math teacher?!"

"It was worth a try man," Lester moaned pitifully, "You didn't believe the first lie, and Montezuma's revenge is always a shoe-in."

"Only you would think a severe case of the runs is a good excuse." Tank muttered, tossing Lester into the elevator, "get up solider, you ain't dead yet!"

"I wish I was though…oh…that woman is going to kill me!" Lester whined, hiding his face in his arms, "she'll never marry me now, oh woe is me!"

"I have no idea what you are rambling about solider, but get your act together!" Tank barked, making Lester stand up straight for the rest of the elevator ride.

Stephanie's hand shook slightly as she held it out as if to grab something. Beads of sweat dotted the top of her forehead. If she did this wrong, it will cost her everything. Right now, she couldn't afford to lose everything. Blue eyes darted wildly around landing on hard green eyes mixed with different colors, and then they landed on dark amber eyes that were staring back just as hard. She wasn't going to give up, no she wasn't wimp, she was a winner! She was going to do it! She wasn't going to back down!

"Are you sure you want to that?" Toga asked with an edge to his voice, "It could become a problem if you attempt to try it."

"I agree with Toga," Heidi said cutting her eyes; "Maybe you should sit this one out, and wait until you are certain you can do this!"

"I am certain damn it!" Stephanie said looking at the two, "and I will prove how certain I am too!"

Stephanie snapped her hand forward to pick up the offending item. HA! She did it! Now, what did she get.

"Aww man! Go to boardwalk! But you own a hotel on it!" Stephanie whined staring at Toga who was busy counting his money, "you'll make me lose all my money, and I'll have to write an IOU!"

"At least you are able to move, I have been in jail for the last 5 rounds!" Heidi said, rubbing her temple, "Why do I keep rolling doubles?!"

"That is the way of the game ladies." Toga said his face blank, before he leaned forward and gave Stephanie a creepy smile, "Now, move you damn car there and pay up!"

Stephanie moved her car to the blue lined square and then gave Toga all her money, "whose bright idea was it to play Monopoly?"

"Yours, I told you not to choose that game, but you were adamant, I warned you…" Heidi said getting up to stretch her limbs, "Toga always wins this game; he is a freak of nature when it comes to monopoly."

"I wish Lester would hurry up and come back up so we don't have to play games anymore, he's been gone for an hour and a half, did he stop to eat something?" Stephanie asked out loud.

"Worse, the fool has gotten caught by the cat." Toga said, picking up the game mess, "It would have been easier if you had just let Ella cover your tracks like I had originally told you."

"What do you mean Lester has been caught by the cat, and how do you know Ella. I haven't seen her around today." Stephanie thought aloud tapping her finger to her chin.

"It would seem that little tall tale that Lester told did not work on the one who attracts cats and cat spirits." Heidi sighed closing her eyes, "And Toga, need I remind you, it would have been rude of me to ask the lovely woman to lie for us, when she has already done so much for us, just by being in this building."

"You see Stephanie, Ella is a natural warder of evil spirits and beings with the intent of ill will. She is able to protect those that live and work in this building. When Carlos needed to do a ritual, I choose this building to make a temporary door to another world. Doors and openings that are made to go to different worlds and universes attract beings with both good and evil intentions. Ella is powerful enough to repel these beings, and make our journey a safe one." Heidi said sitting back down at the table, "And plus, Ella was up here about a minute after we arrived back to the penthouse from our journey, she had sensed a change in the building and came up to see what was going on. Naturally, I told her what had happened; I could not keep it a secret from her. I told her that she need not come up to the penthouse today, it was not necessary. She really is in tune to this building, which is why she is amazing at what she does for you and the men in here."

"So that is why I feel good here, Ella sure is special." Stephanie said, staring up at the ceiling, "Plus she makes amazing food! Sorry Toga, you make excellent food, but I am loyal to Ella."

"It is not a problem, speaking of food, I will be making a lunch soon, what would you like to have?" Toga asked Stephanie whose eyes lit up in delight.

"Oh! Let's have some Asian food, like pan noodles or something!" Stephanie said, her eyes bright, "You do know how to make Asian food, right?"

"You are insulting me now Ms. Plum" Toga said placing a hand over his heart, "I shall cook you a meal fit for an Empress."

" You are the greatest Toga!" Stephanie sighed, "Can I help you make it? I know I'm pants at making food but-"

"I know you are a smart person, and can catch on quickly, come along, we shall make the noodles." Toga said getting up and going into the kitchen, Stephanie following him.

Heidi ran a hand through her hair and then slouched over the table. What Heidi didn't tell Stephanie was that the moment Ella had laid eyes on Heidi; she had seen right through her façade and seen her true form. Heidi had never met anyone who could do that. Ella was powerful, powerful indeed.

The door to the penthouse opened and Lester came tumbling in. Heidi's eyebrow rose slightly looking at the battered man. Lester looked like he got the dickens beaten out of him.

"I told you not to tell him that lame duck excuse." Heidi said airily walking up to Lester to check him out, "Pierre, I do believe you bruised his kidney, next time go easy on him, he was lying for me."

Lester sighed as soft hands lifted up his shirt and gently prod his sore organs, "If I had known that all I had to do was get the shit beat out of me for you to touch me, I would have gone downstairs and called everyone tutu wearing pansies!"

"What am I to do with you Lester? "Heidi sighed watching Lester preen under her touches.

"Marry me duh!"

Tank remembered seeing this woman in front of him. She had been in his dreams when he had been a child. His favorite stuffed kitten had been destroyed by the older kids in his neighborhood. His mother had promised him a new one, but Tank didn't want a new one, he wanted her to mend his kitten up. His mother had thrown it away and told him he would get a new one. Tank had cried that night; he had been six when that occurred. It had hurt to watch his mother throw away his kitty like that. That night, he had thought he would die without his Kitty.

The woman had appeared to him in his dreams, In his room. She had politely asked if she could mend his stuffed kitty for him. Tank had told her that his mother had thrown it away, but she had a smiled a mysterious smile and held up the mangled remains of his stuffed kitty. She only had a fine tip needle and a single silver thread that was four inches long. Tank had wondered how she was going to mend the toy with such a small piece of string. One way or another, she did it. The woman had fixed his stuffed kitty with that small piece of string. His stuffed kitty had looked good as new, and the thread that had mended him, sparkled in the moonlight. On the end of the stuffed kitty's chair, there had been a long piece of loose silver thread. He had asked her why she hadn't clipped off the extra string. The woman told him that it was needed, and it would help him later on in life. She had also told him that his knack of cats would also come in handy later on. She had tucked them both into bed, walked over to his closet and enter it. Tank had gotten up, had gone over to the closet, expecting the woman in there, but all he had found were the clothes hanging in his closet.

"Cat got your tongue?" the woman asked Tank, walking over to him, "I asked how you were; you seemed to have gone off into your thoughts."

"What is going on up here?" Tank asked the woman in front of him, "Where is Ranger?"

"Carlos is sleeping, Pierre, and what is going on right now is the preparation of lunch, would you like to stay and join us? Toga and Stephanie are making Pan Noodles and other food items."

Tank gave the woman in front of him a hard look, and then smiled softly and said, "I do like a good Pan Noodle."

"Damn Toga, you're a pro at this!" Stephanie muttered watching Toga fold the noodle dough quickly.

She looked down at her pile of misshapen noodles, and then over to Toga's neat and ever growing pile. Toga had been teaching her how to stretch out the noodle dough to make the noodles for lunch. He had assured her that it would take time for her to get as good as him, but still…

"Do not throw away your noodles, they are fine, you will hardly know which noodle is which once they are fried." Toga said, pulling the last bit of dough out into noodles, "Finish pulling out your noodles while I make the filling for the steam buns."

Stephanie huffed, but pulled at the dough, stretching it out as far as she could, and then folding it up to repeat the process. Her arms started to ache from all the pulling and folding. The novelty of making noodles had quickly worn off. She wanted to do something else now, pulling noodles is boooring!

"Mew."

Huh? Stephanie looked around quickly, looking at Toga who was frying something in wok, "Hey, Catman, stop making sounds over there!"

"I have yet to utter a sound, Stephanie; I think your mind is playing tricks on you." Toga responded, his eyes never leaving whatever he was cooking in the wok.

"Pulling noodles is a mind numbing job, maybe I've gone crazy from pulling all these noodles!" Stephanie said, letting out a puff of air, ignoring Toga's "so you say…"

"Mew."

Okay now Stephanie knew she wasn't crazy, there I was again! What in the hell was making those cat noises! Stephanie had heard it from near the entryway into the kitchen. Stephanie whipped her head over there.

Sitting in the middle of the entryway, was a tiny black kitten. It looked as though it could fit into her open palms. It was very fuzzy and had big brown eyes that were looking right at her. The kitten let out a small "Mew," and quickly tumbled out into the living room of the penthouse.

'When did Ranger get a cat?" Stephanie thought, putting the dough down to follow it, 'It's so cute!'

Stephanie looked around the entryway and saw Tank talking to Heidi. The two were crouched over Lester, who whining pitifully mumbling something about bleeding hearts. The kitten was sitting at Tank's feet, playing with the string of his boot.

"Hey tank, there's a kitten by your feet, is it yours?" Stephanie asked coming up to the trio.

Tank looked down and then said, "There's no kitten by my feet, I think you're hallucinating."

Stephanie looked down. It was there! The kitty was playing with his shoe laces! How could he not see it, or feel it's cute, tiny paws on his boot?!

Lester who was lying on his side, sat up to look at Tank's feet, "Beautiful, there is no cat down there, I think you should sit down, you've been inhaling too much of something."

"Heidi you believe me right!?" Stephanie asked Heidi who was smiling at the two.

"What kitten, I see no kitten," Heidi said turning her head to the side.

"Crack is whack Beautiful, you should know that," Lester said, causing Stephanie to puff up like an angry cat.

Lester and Stephanie broke out into an argument about drugs, kittens and peeing blood for a week. Tank shook his head and then said, "As long as it gets me out of doing payroll…" walking off to sit on the couch.

Heidi followed behind Tank, looking down at the black kitten that followed his feet. So it begins the metamorphosis of Stephanie.

" A cup of hot tea sounds nice right now, don't you agree, Pierre?" Heidi asked the hulking man who was walking.

"Don't mind if I do Ma'am…"

* * *

"So that crazy man on the news this morning, Weatherman Winchester, is really a demon from another world?" Lester asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Yes he is. I personally sealed him up in a prison. It seems as though the seal has been broken and he somehow made his way to this world." Heidi said once she had slurped up her noodles, "sadly I cannot do anything about him, so I had to call upon the aide of a Demon Extractor to do so for me."

"What's a demon extractor?" Tank asked looking over to Heidi, "It sounds like something painful."

"A Demon Extractor is a nice name for a demon hunter or demon slayer." Heidi said, "They hunt for rouge demons, and bring them back to where they are needed, if there is a bounty on their head. If there is no bounty on their head, then the Demon Extractor is at liberty to execute the rouge demon, or do however they please to do with them."

"Hey! That sounds like something I would do, how do I sign up to become a Demon extractor?!" Lester asked, picking up a hot bun with his fingers.

"One does not simply become a Demon Extractor; it is a skill, passed down from generation to generation. It requires you to have powers in making runes and traps to catch demon. It also requires you to wield a sword made from the depths of the Underworld." Toga said softly, his eyes trained on Lester," weapons made there are highly unstable, if you were to touch it, Lester, you would self-combust."

"Heh..I'll stay a Rangeman then; I love this body too much. I don't think the ladies would like Kentucky Fried Lester."

"Hey Toga, do you find Lester attractive?" Stephanie asked the stoic man, "I'm just wondering is all."

"Hardly, he is the least attractive man I have ever met, and I have dated a few sour catches." Toga said drinking a cup of water, "I would rather date a woman before I dated him."

Ouch! That was a big Insult.

"NOW YOU WAIT HERE!" Lester roared standing up glaring at Toga, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Lester puckered his lips out, jutted his hips to the side, while putting his hands on them and leered, "How can you not find me attractive?"

"It is quite simple, you open your mouth."

Ouch! Another insult.

Lester turned bright red and then he began to rant to Toga, who ignored his yelling in favor for eat his food.

Stephanie turned away from Lester and Toga, and over to Tank and Heidi. They were having a rather fascinating conversation about Demon Extractors and about what they do. Demon Extractors reminded Stephanie about Diesel. He sounded like a Demon Extractor, though, she was pretty sure the people Diesel went after, were not Demons.

"Hey, there's this guy name Diesel, he sounds a lot like a Demon Extractor," Stephanie said to Heidi, who turned to look at her, "Though sometimes he's the biggest jackass, comes into my apartment and drinks all my beer, and eats all my food, that mooch! He's like a Demon Extractor, but calls himself an Unmentionable."

Toga's hand slipped, causing him to tip over his glass on the floor. The shatter startled everyone, except for Heidi, who was looking hard at Toga.

"Toga dear, are you okay?" Heidi said slowly, placing the tea cup she held in her hand down on the table.

"Yes Madam, I apologize, but I have not heard that title for a while now." Toga said softly. Getting up to clean the glass.

Heidi nodded her head in understanding and said, "If you say so, Toga."

"That was a good meal, thank you Toga," Tank said to the stoic man who was overseeing Lester, who had been chosen to clean the kitchen, "you're a great cook"

"Thank you, but I do not deserve the entire compliment; Stephanie made most of the noodles." Toga said motioning to Stephanie, who blushed hard, she has the making of becoming a chef."

"Oh please Toga, now you're being too nice!" Stephanie gushed shaking her hand in his direction.

"Please come back tonight, Pierre, tonight is the night Toga makes Party Dim Sum." Heidi said with a smile.

Tank smiled and said, "I'll be sure to Heidi, I'll bring Lula, I'm sure she's never had Dim Sum."

"Oh yes, bring her!" Heidi and Stephanie exclaimed together.

Heidi smiled and said, "I will be keeping Lester here for the rest of the day, I need him to be close to Carlos. Just by being close to his cousin, Lester is helping his recovery time speed up."

Tank nodded his head and said, "Alright Ma'am I'll just make him do double work tomorrow."

Lester let out a loud moan of displeasure. Stephanie watched the black kitten. Tank had closed the door before it could leave. It didn't seem to need the door to be open; it jumped through the wood to follow Tank. What did she just see?

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. The group spent it preparing for the Party Dim Sum. Toga had said, with clear frustration in his voice, that the prep work should have been done two days ago. Toga had emphasized to Stephanie the importance of making good Dim Sum. One could not knead the dough for more than 8 minutes. The Vegetables that were to be put in some of the Dim Sum had to be washed just like so, or else they would taint the taste of the steamed bun. Meats were always cooked last. That would ensure they would retain their juices as they steamed in the buns. Making Dim Sum with Toga, was like doing a double bypass surgery; Hell! Heidi had been kicked out of the kitchen when Toga caught her eating the crabmeat that was to go in the Seafood Delight Dim Sum.

"It is so hard finding good help in making Dim Sum," Toga had whined, _Whined_, to Stephanie, "Thank goodness you are a fast learner, Madam would have eaten everything before it was made."

"I'm glad to help you out Toga." Stephanie said with a smile, "You might have to kick out Lester; he's pounding the rice dough to death."

* * *

Tank let out a breath as he opened the door to his apartment. Payroll sucked like what! On top of that Bobby Kept hounding him about why Ranger or Lester did not come down from the seventh floor. Those people that were gallivanting in the penthouse better be grateful. He had several people try to go up there and break the door down. Ella, god bless that woman, solved the situation by making forbidden sweets for them all. She had told them all that this would be the only day that Ranger would not be here, so they were recommended to take advantage of it, by eating fatty foods.

Tank looked down at the cats that walked up to rub against his legs. , his little Tuxedo kitten had a piece of cloth in his mouth. It seems that he had found Lula's blue mini skirt, she was not going to be happy. Speaking of Lula…

"Lula? Are you here? Tankie is home, and he wants some Lula lovin'!" Tank said with a smile, they had an hour or so before they needed to be at the Penthouse. HAVE ALL THE LULA LOVING!

"I'm in the bathroom Tankie!" Lula sang from the open bedroom door, "I'll be out in a minute!"

"We got invited to Dinner tonight at Ranger's; it's Dim Sum that's being made." Tank said, as he made his way into the bedroom, shucking his clothes off on the way.

"I don't know what the hell Dim Sum is, but it betta be some good shit!" Lula said through the closed door, "Was white girl there, I ain't seen her at all today, I know she ain't at her apartment, Morelli was there sitting out in the parking lot, like some fuckin' creeper"

"She was there baby, we've got an hour before we're needed there, how 'bout some Lula Lovin'?" Tank said as the door to the bathroom opened.

"I think not, that damn cat of yours been chewin' on my skirts again, and then he was in your closet, goin' through your stuff. I had to take away this old stuff cat from him. He was gonna chew it to death!" Lula said with her hands on her hips, "I put it up on top of the closet, if you wanna go and check it out and shit."

Lula turned and went back into the bathroom. Tank huffed, turned to , who sat on the bed beside him, "Thanks you bad ass cat Daddy ain't getting any Lula Lovin'!"

meowed, trotted over to Lula's side of the bed. he curled himself on her pillow and fell asleep. Tank chuckled and got up to check out his old stuff kitty. He hoped that didn't do much damage to him.

Tank went over to the Closet and pulled down the old stuffed kitty. There seemed to be no damage, but the loose silver thread had gotten longer. It trailed down onto the floor and lead into the bathroom. Tank picked up the loose thread, and followed it into the bathroom. The thread climbed up the counter and stopped, the end tied in a bow knot around Lula's pinky finger.

"I ain't in the mood to put out some Lula Loving!" Lula huffed, "That dirty ass cat betta not be on my pillow, I swear, it's out to get me!"

Tank felt the thread move in his hand. The thread snapped cleanly off the end of the stuff cat tail and wrapped around his pinky finger, in a nice bow. Tank frowned and wondered what the hell that meant.

The ride over the penthouse was silent. Lula and Tank were lost in the own zones. Tank looked down to the silver thread. It had lost some length to it. He wondered why that was.

Tank and Lula got onto the Elevator to go up to the seventh floor. Tank looked back down to the thread tied around both their pinky fingers. The length had gotten even shorter. What was going on?! Tank felt Lula grab his hand and ask, "Is everything alright Tankie? You seem quieter than you usually are."

"Oh it's nothing Baby, just worried about Payroll!" Tank replied, causing Lula to smile. It was always nice to see Lula Smile. She had been through so much, if he could, Tank would turn back the hands of time to fix her past.

The Elevator doors opened to the seventh floor, and the couple got out. Tank led Lula to the door and opened it. Stephanie greeted them and said to Lula, "Hey Lula! I made Dim Sum, Toga is a great teacher, you should meet him, come on!"

As Lula went to follow Stephanie the Silver thread pulled Tank along with them. Out of the corner of Tank's eye, he saw Heidi staring at their hands, a soft smile on her face, what was with that smile?

Heidi picked up her cup of tea and sat beside Lester on the couch. Lester gave her a leer, and scooted close to her, "Penny for your thoughts soon-to-be Mrs. Lester Santos?"

Heidi turned to the man beside her and said, "It is always nice to see soul mates together, they are a rare thing to find now a days."

Lula made a sound of approval looking at one of the buns that lay in one of several dozen wooden steamers, "got to hand it to you, White girl, they look damn good. So Dim Sum is like a Dumpling?"

Lula turned to Toga and said, "You're a great teacher, can you teach me how to make this type of shit?"

Toga grimaced at the language but said, "Yes Ms. Lula I will teach both you and Stephanie how to cook."

"Damn skippy, then I can cook for Tankie, instead of us eating out, all the damn time." Lula said kissing Tank on his cheek.

Toga looked over to the clock and then said, "The _Chien chang go _has been made. Pardon me, but I need to go retrieve our Demon Extractor."

Lula turned hearing a woman come into the kitchen, "She is in Seoul, check near the industrial section."

No way….

"IT'S YOU!" Lula exclaimed, running over to the woman and hugging her tightly, "That lady from my dreams! I though you weren't real! That I made you up!"

The woman gasped and then grabbed onto Tank, once Lula let her go, "I assure you Lula, I am real. I think you cracked a bone somewhere, but it is nice to receive a hug like that. You may call me Heidi by the way."

Lula felt tear well up in her eyes, "your words, they helped me through some dark times, times where I thought about dyin,' because I couldn't take it any longer. You don't know how much it means to me to meet you for real."

Heidi smiled softly at Lula, "I think I understand some of those feelings Lula, come, you are ruining your make-up let us go fix it, Stephanie we need your help too!"

Stephanie sniffled softly and said, "Right, we'll be back, Toga, Tank." Following the two women out the kitchen.

Toga looked over to Tank and said, "Pardon me, I have to go to Seoul, don't dwell on the fact that Madam has seen everyone in this penthouse by using their dreams to communicate, consider it a gift."

Tank felt a soft wind and then Toga was gone.

* * *

"AH HA!" Lester exclaimed holding a Dim Sum close to his chest, "I'm going to eat you up, you smell sooooooo good!"

"Lester, we can't eat until Toga is back. Put it back you thief!" Stephanie said rounding on Lester who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aw shuddaup!" Lester said, "I'm so hungry! Toga's been gone for an hour!"

"Lester has a point here, I'm getting' hungry too!" Lula said getting up, "I say we eat now!"

"Et tu Lula? What about you Tank?" Stephanie asked Tank who was sitting on the couch.

"It does smell good…"Tank said causing Stephanie to groan.

"Heidi! Be the voice of reason here!" Stephanie rounded on Heidi, only to see her eating a Dim Sum bun herself, "HEIDI! You pig!"

"I say we eat!" Heidi exclaimed grabbing more steamers, "The stomach cannot be quiet for so long-HEY! Stephanie! Give me those back! They are the seafood delight buns! I want them!"

In a matter of seconds, they four were arguing about who got the steamers. Heidi stepped out the fray and over to the couch, Just as Toga Arrived with their Demon Extractor, Jeanne Ellen Borrows.

Jeanne looked at each person that was arguing and then landed on one woman, "SHIT! You didn't tell me that Stephanie Plum would be here!"

Said person turned to Jeanne and exclaimed, "What is she doing here!" then everyone erupted into chaos again.

A soft cough stopped them all and Jeanne turned to stare at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. She had long blue black hair that was in a single braid. Her warm dark amber eyes were like sweet honey. Milk chocolate skin seem to glow in the twilight and her nice figure was in a red sun dress. Jeanne was in love, no doubt about it.

Jeanne walked over to the woman, pick up a slim hand and said, "Jeanne Ellen Borrows, Demon Extractor at your service Ma'am." Kissing the back of the hand she held.

Stephanie puffed up and said, "NO SHIT! SHE'S THE DEMON EXTRACTOR?!"

"Babe…can you keep it down out here, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Oh, it seems like Carlos is awake," Heidi said with a soft smile, "And what perfect timing!"

* * *

_(ALRIGHT! And that's what happened! ON WITH THE SHOW ]:U)_

Carlos moaned softly, opening his eyes. It was somewhat dark in the bedroom. The curtains in his room where partly open; showing him that it was dusk. He tried to turn around on his back, but something stopped him from doing so. Whatever they were, they were heavy. Carlos slid, belly down to the edge of the bed, and somehow managed to get up on his two feet. The strange weight on his shoulder shifting with the movement.

Carlos walked over to the bathroom, turned the lights on to go to the bathroom. How long was he asleep? It couldn't have been a whole day. What did he do last night? Oh yeah, Heidi, she had done something to him. What was it that she did, was the question.

Carlos went over to the sink and ran the cold water tap. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face. The cold water woke him up some more. Ranger grabbed the towel that was sitting in a basket, and wiped his face off. He then looked in the mirror to check out if anything was off.

It didn't look like anything was off, his face looked fine, his chest was the same, as where his arms. Nothing was hidden in his hair and his wings seem to be fine too!

…Wings?

Carlos reached behind his back. Sure enough, he felt the soft downy feathers. Holy shit, he had wings! Panic wanted to set at this point, Carlos however, would not let it! No panic, damn it! he turned his body to take a good look at them. The wings were large even folded up. When he willed them to unfold, they had a massive span of 15 feet. Hole shit, he had wings! The feathers were a bright white and they were soft to the touch. Holy shit he had wings!

Carlos paused hearing yelling coming from the Living room, what was going on out there. All Carlos wanted to do was go back to sleep, maybe this was a dream. It has to be a dream, this was so crazy. He'll just go outside the bedroom, tell them to shut up, and go back to sleep. Good idea Carlos!

Carlos opened the bedroom door and said: "Babe…can you keep it down out here? I'm trying to sleep"

"Oh, it seems like Carlos is awake," Heidi said with a soft smile, "And what perfect timing!"

Carlos turned to look at Heidi. He then went and slowly looked at every single person in his living room. Carlos sighed and said, "I'm going back to sleep, so I can wake up from this dream…"

Carlos shuffled back into the bedroom and closed the door.

Heidi shook her head and said, "I shall be back, Carlos and I need to have a conversation."

Heidi opened the door, and shut it quietly. Stephanie turned to Lester and asked, "Did you see the wings coming from his back?"

"Beautiful, do I need to remind you how bad crack is, Ranger doesn't have wings coming from his back, it must be the hunger, come on we have to eat!"

"I'm not sleeping am I?" Carlos asked Heidi, once she closed the door, "Tell me, what happened."

"You have transformed Carlos, it is a good thing. I have been looking for you for nearly a thousand years.' Heidi told him sitting beside him, "You know about angels right Carlos?"

Carlos nodded his head at Heidi who smiled softly.

"Angels are based off you. You are an important being; you fix the holes and tears that occur in the barriers that separate worlds and universes."

"Do these beings have a name?" Carlos asked Heidi who shook her head.

"No, if you are labeled then you become a target. A long time ago there used to be millions of Beings, but they have been killed off. Now only a handful hang on to the edge of life. I almost did not find you, you were hidden so well." Heidi said getting up twiddling her thumbs.

"Heidi you're not telling me something, you need to tell me everything," Carlos said softly, grabbing the woman's wrist.

"Once I have trained you, I need for you to do something for me," Heidi said, "There is a force out in the universes, tearing through the barriers. Once this force Is taken care of, I will need you to go out and fix every hole and tear it had made. It is a job I really need for you to do. I cannot do it."

"Why can't you fix the tears?"

"I tried once, My Other-Half and I started to notice the sharp decline of beings who mend the barriers between worlds. I know it is because of the force that is tearing through the barriers. It has killed off most of the beings that fix the barriers" Heidi sighed softly, her eyes dark, "I went to a tear, it was not a strong barrier. I did not know I was not allowed to physically touch the barriers. I nearly killed myself that time. And if I had died, then so would everything else."

"Why can't you touch the barriers? You made that door to the other world, isn't that connected to a barrier?"

"It wasn't connected to a barrier; there are proper entrances and exits to other universes." Heidi said, "They are hard to get through if you are going to a different world for ill intent."

"As for touching the barrier, I do not know why," Heidi said with a shrug, "it might have to be a check and Balance thing. That way nothing can be too powerful."

"How long would it take for me to fix a tear?" Carlos asked Heidi, who was smiling softly.

"You are awfully calm about this Carlos. The time to fix a tear all depends on how big the tear is. It can range from nanoseconds to eons." Heidi said letting the realization sink into Carlos, "Yes Carlos, If you do this you may never come back home."

Heidi walked over to the door, and grabbed the door handle to open the door.

"What about Stephanie?" Carlos asked her, making Heidi stop. He couldn't see her face since she was facing the door.

"What about her?" Heidi asked a small smile forming on her face, "Do not worry about what I ask you to do for now, we have a long time Carlos. When the time comes, I will answer the question you want to ask me."

"If you want to tell them what I have told you, you may, if you want to keep it to yourself, you may," Heidi said opening the door, "to make the wings slide back into your shoulder blades, you just have to will it."

Heidi turned to Carlos, smiled brightly and said, "Hurry up! Toga made Dim Sum! And there are six other people out there!"

Carlos chuckled and said, "She is one of a kind," getting up to get dressed.

* * *

Kyung BBQ was a hole in the wall Korean restaurant in the outer rim of the demon world. It was well known for its Kimchee. It's said that the owner of the shop, Chin Kyung, ferments his Kimchee with brimstone. Either way, it was spicy and addictive. The man walking into the shop always bought a vat of it to eat at home. Kimchee and _Daeji gogi_ sounded great tonight. Who knew playing with Demon Extractors required so much energy?

The man took a look around in the shop. It wasn't a fancy place. There were only a few tables and chairs. The floors were a worn out white tile and the walls a bland white. There were a few pictures of flowers and birds. That was it. AH! How he loved Kyung BBQ!

The man sat down at the bar. The bartender was an older demon. He had black hair with grey in it, warm purple eyes and eight arms, each of them doing something different.

"Evening , I'll have a Bud, your Kimchee and _Daeji gogi_." The man said to the bartender who smiled softly at him.

"Good evening,Lord Vasin were you in the human world messing with that poor girl again?" Chin Kyung, owner of Kyung BBQ, asked the man, placing a beer in front of him.

"I can't help it Mr. Kyung, it's so much fun to get her riled up," the man said taking a glup of beer," And stop calling me that, I keep telling you to call me Diesel damn it! I ain't my father, that's the last person I want to be."

"Okay, I shall stop calling you Lord Vasin, only if I get to call you by your real first name, which I know you hate even more" said making Diesel groan and hit his head.

"Fine, you may call me Lord Vasin," Diesel sighed running a hand through his blond hair. "Shit, you drive a hard bargain, Kyung."

placed a big bowl of Kimchee in front of Diesel and said, "It is very rude of me if I called you by your slang name, I happen to like my life too much. Since you are a royal demon ,after all."

"Only by blood." Diesel said motioning for another beer, "Let me tell you, if I could, I'd get rid of that Bastard's name for good."

Mr. Kyung placed a small table top grill in front of the man and a platter of thinly sliced raw pork that had been marinated in a spicy sauce.

"Enjoy your meal, Lord Vasin, call me if you need anything else." Mr. Kyung said bowing, and slipping off into the back.

Diesel threw the whole plate of meat onto the grill. While he waited for the meat to cook he dug into the Kimchee. It was extra spicy today. He must have opened a new barrel.

Diesel opened his mouth letting flames come out of it. "Mr. Kyung, what the fuck did you put in here, Brimstone?"

Diesel heard Mr. Kyung's laughter and shook his head,waving the smoke from his ears, "I'll take a vat of that batch to go!"

"Hey did you hear about what's going on in the human world? Apparently there's some powerful demon causing mayhem there."

Diesel lifted his head up to look over at a small group of demons that were huddle around a table near the corner.

"Yeah, a fire demon of some sorts."

"Not any demon from this world, they have to be from another world."

"Yup, demons that live up on the human world are saying he's heating up the surface temperature of the planet. The demon's gonna turn it into a damn dessert or something."

"Weird things have been happening, like other beings going into different worlds. I wonder what's going on."

Diesel sighed and said softly, "Shit, I thought I was going to be able to enjoy a few months to myself. Guess I'm going back to the human world to deal with a dumb fuck demon."

Diesel pulled the meat off the grill, eating without chewing, he had to eat fast, if what those demons said was true, then the human world would be in chaos in a matter of days.

Mr. Kyung appeared up to the bar, holding a ceramic jar with a cloth covering the top of it., "I see you are leaving Lord Vasin, I already had a jar of Kimchee waiting for you."

Diesel sighed and finished off his cabbage, "Thanks Mr. Kyung, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go do shit."

Diesel pulled out a handful of gold coins and placed them on the bar counter. He took the vat of Kimchee and walked out the Korean BBQ shop. Sometimes being an unmentionable sucked DICK!

* * *

Mooner didn't like watching Labyrinth. Don't get him wrong, it was a great movie David Bowie played a great goblin king. It was just that damn part of the movie, when the chick bites into the peach and began to hallucinate. That damn song would come on and it would cause him to see things. He would see a woman dancing by herself. She looked like an alien. Her skin had been an odd silver that seemed to sparkle, long hair that looked like spun silver would fly around her face. She always had a sad smile on her face. Her eyes were large, a bright sliver color and didn't have any pupils. She was always crying, why was she crying? It was just her and nothing else, blackness all around her and the small field of flowers she danced in. the edge of the field slowly crumbling away into nothingness. The field kept breaking away until the woman would fall away with it, her hand out stretched as if reaching for something.

"Hey Mooner man," Dougie said, passing Mooner an orange Bong filled with Purple Haze, "It's the good part, I love this song man!"

Mooner watched as David Bowie danced around with the chick.

_~As the World falls down….Makes no sense at all…..makes no sense to fall….~_

"Dude, I don't think I'm high enough man, " Mooner said, taking a hit off the bong. Maybe that's what he needed to do to get rid of that woman in his head, get more higher.

_~makes no sense to fall….~_

* * *

_(Daeji gogi.-A Korean spicy pork dish, usually served with a spicy green onion salad)_

_ (Chien chang go- A Dim Sum dessert that is made with many layers of sweeten egg dough) _

_ (A/N: oh ho ho, Diesel has joined us, along with our favorite pothead. hope you enjoyed it!)_

_(Word count 7K+)  
_


	6. Chapter 5:Three eyes are better than two

(A/N: HEY OHHHHH! Chapter 5 is here! hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! like I stated before, this story is UNBETAED! I proofread it about 7 times before I submit, but somethings fall through the crack. This story is AU, OOC, OCs I'll warn you id something wiggly comes up! ENJOY!)

(Disclaimer: JE charcters belong to her, not me, I am just writing this story for fun, no money is being made =n=)

(WARNING!: boobies and motorboats! and aggressive Heidi!)

Chapter 5:Three eyes are better than two

"So, what you want me to do is extract a demon named Weatherman Winchester?" Jeanne asked, stuffing her face with a dumpling. "I think I can do that, though my lady, it will cost you."

Heidi looked over at Jeanne who was sitting on the floor surrounded by empty wooden steamers. The woman had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Lester couldn't keep up with Jeanne. She out ate them all.

"What is the fee for your services?" Heidi asked before she took a long sip of tea.

"For this demon, since he isn't a regular demon, 2 Million Euros and three dates with you," Jeanne stated getting on her knees to clean up her mess, "Anywhere I want, I'll cover the tab."

Lester stood up from his perch on the arm of the couch, "As if, Gina! No way would the future Mrs. Lester Santos would ever go out on a date with you, she's not a lesbian!"

"Like she would marry you, you're such a perverted slob, like every other man on the planet." Jeanne huffed standing up, balancing the empty steamers in one hand, "and don't you call me Gina! My name is Jeanne!"

Heidi looked into her tea cup and then said, "I accept your fee, and before you rant, Lester, you really have no clue what gender I prefer."

* * *

While everyone was talking, Stephanie and Carlos slipped away to talk in the kitchen.

"Are you okay Ranger?" Stephanie asked looking Carlos over, "It's just that I saw you, in my dreams, you were with Heidi , I've only seen you that pale once, when you got shot, I never wanted you to look that pale ever again, what did Heidi do to you?!"

"Babe, call me Carlos," Carlos said, before he hugged Stephanie tightly, breathing in her scent, "and I'm alright now."

Stephanie brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ranger-no Carlos, letting him hug her for as long as he wanted.

"Carlos," Stephanie said letting go of Carlos, "Do you have wings?"

Carlos looked down at her for a moment, opened his mouth to respond, but Jeanne popped her head in the kitchen and said, "There better not be any hetero nastiness going on in here, Toga said that the sweet dumplings were in here, and I want one!"

Jeanne turned her head over to Lester, when he said, "You should bring me one too Gina!"

"Go to hell you nasty man!" Jeanne said pointing her finger at Lester, "Why should I get you a bun, is it because I'm a woman?"

"No, you're just in there and I just thought I would ask you." Lester said holding his hands up in surrender, "Why do you have to be so cruel to me Gina?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Jeanne, keep calling me 'Gina', you 'Y' Chromosome infected worm and I'll punch your heart out." Jeanne warned Lester, grabbing several wooden steamers full of sweet dumplings. "I'll get Toga and Heidi one, but not you."

"You are such a meanie!" Lester pouted looking over to Tank and Lula, "Tell Gina she's a meanie!"

Lula let out a "huh," and then said, "If I was you Lester, I'd stop messing around with Jeanne, she seems to mean serious business, and we all know how Jeanne Ellen is."

Ranger, Tank, Stephanie and Lester nodded their heads, looking over to Jeanne, who was serving Heidi a sweet dumpling.

"Oh you like it Heidi, have my other dumpling too, it's so good. Toga makes such yummy desserts." Jeanne sighed, sitting close to Heidi.

"It's a damn shame she's a lesbian," Lester sighed getting up from the couch arm, "Shoot, it's 20 minutes past Midnight, I'm going to sleep, I gotta get up soon, and work a double shift. Not far, I was supposed to hit the club with the other single guys at Rangeman, guess I'll be hitting the monitors instead."

Lester waved goodbye to everyone. He had tried to touch Heidi's shoulder, but Jeanne jerked her head up, as if to bite his hand. Lester wisely made no smart remark. Once Lester was gone, Lula and Tank were next. There was something said about Loving time. No one wanted to know what it was about, so they wisely stayed quiet.

"You sure are a messy eater Jeanne," Stephanie said, picking up the last of the Steamers and placing them in the kitchen, "And you eat like you're always hungry, I thought I had an appetite, you take the cake!"

"Yep, It's Just cause I've been chasing after a demon, before My Lovely Heidi called me to take care of this Weatherman Winchester for her." Jeanne said looking over to Heidi, who was in the Kitchen, "Right bastard that demon is. I've been chasing him for nearly 8 years, he's a slippery mother fucker. He always smells like Kimchee too."

Jeanne turned and gave Stephanie a look, "Hey, look Plum; I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you in the past, I was just going through some things. Personal things, like finding out my sexuality, and really taking over the family business. You were just there, and so easily quick to anger."

Stephanie's face turned a dark red when Jeanne said, "It's too bad you don't swing both ways, I sure as hell would pick you up in a second!"

"Now who's the dirty one?" Stephanie exclaimed running off into the kitchen, "You talk about Lester!"

Jeanne giggled loudly and said, "It's always the straight ones that turn the brightest red!"

Toga looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes, they sure do…"

Toga turned to Carlos. His usually expressionless face morphed into a leer, and he lewdly waggled his tongue. Carlos blinked and then said,"I do not know if I should be touched or disturbed."

Jeanne was over to the side, shaking with giggles. Her face red from keeping them in, oh yeah, her and Toga would get along just swell!

* * *

"You are so thoughtful to be doing these dirty dishes all by yourself Heidi," Stephanie told the woman, after placing the last dirty dish in the house into the kitchen, "Without any help too, you are so thoughtless and kind!"

Heidi smiled and said, "Thank you Stephanie, it pleases me that you think so highly of me, I apologize, but I do like it when ego gets fed!"

Every surface of the kitchen was covered in dirty dishes, most of them steamers. Heidi had thoughtlessly sacrificed herself, by volunteering to do all the dirty work in the kitchen.

Heidi placed her tea cup down, walked over to the light switch and flicked the kitchen lights off. She flicked them on again to reveal a sparkling clean kitchen. The only dish that was still out was her tea cup.

Heidi walked past Stephanie and said, "Close your mouth, you will catch flies like that, I walk through dreams ,girl, as if dirty dishes are a hassle."

Heidi picked up her tea cup and left a sputtering Stephanie in the kitchen. Sometimes being an omniscient being had its perks.

It has more problems than perks though…

* * *

"I ain't staying here tonight!" Jeanne said rounding on Carlos, who held his hands up in surrender, "It smells like testosterone and man! I demand another sleeping lodge!"

"You are so god damn demanding Jeanne!" Stephanie hissed staring the woman, "Well, there's my place, but there's only a couch and one bed. Where would you sleep?"

"On the bed, dur!" Jeanne said crossing her arms, "You can have the lumpy couch. I suppose your bed will have to make do. Besides, Heidi will be my body pillow."

"Will it count as our first date?" Heidi asked looking over to Jeanne, who began to huff and puff.

"Can we make it count as a Half-Date?" Jeanne asked Heidi who nodded her head, "Then yesh! It's a half date!"

Jeanne shot over to Toga and said, "Sorry dude, girls only, not even gay men are allowed, you can cuddle up to Carlos if you want, he has enough male junk to last you a lifetime!"

"I am sorry Jeanne, but I do not seduce men who are already taken." Toga replied lightly, "I have my own accommodations; I shall see you in the morning Madam, with breakfast."

"See, a man who knows the way to a woman's heart, by making them breakfast!" Jeanne said pointing a finger into Carlos's chest, "If you were smart man, you would feed her more!"

"She's fed enough," Carlos purred, locking eyes with Stephanie who blushed and looked away.

Jeanne waved her hand and said, "Whatever, come along girls, we're having a slumber party, drinking, staying up late, the works."

"Now I advise you not to stay up late Jeanne, we have a busy morning ahead of us, we need to go to the local news station to get the where about of Weatherman Winchester, then we have to help Stephanie out with her skips. It is the least we can do for her and Carlos." Heidi told Jeanne, "Now Stephanie, kiss Carlos goodbye, we know you want to!"

"Oh I don't think he wants to-"

"Babe…" Strong arms wrapped around Stephanie's waist, Stephanie moaned as Carlos kissed her soundly on the lips."Stay safe tomorrow, it's going to be a hot one."

'I'm already hot…if you know what I mean'

"Babe…."

Stupid brain and mouth!

* * *

Jeanne took one look at the black Rangeman SUV and said, "Hell no! This screams 'I'm a man, and I feel the need to compensate for my tiny penis!'"

" Jeanne, I do not think this why they have SUVs" Heidi said as Jeanne walked past the SVU, "Now Jeanne, I do not think we should be taking the car you are looking at."

Stephanie shook her head, "We are not taking the Turbo, Carlos would kill me! Plus I don't have the keys."

"Keys…we need keys? Pushaw, what am I, a weenie!" Jeanne sneered taking out a pick, "I'm not riding in that damn tank, I want the sexy car!"

Jeanne picked the lock, opened the door and said to both Heidi and Stephanie, "Get in now, we're going on a joy ride."

"But it's a two seater…"Stephanie protest weakly, "There are three of us!"

"One of you sit in the other's lap, I don't care who, now, get in!" Jeanne said slipping into the driver side.

Stephanie and Heidi clambered into the car, Stephanie in Heidi's lap. Crazy Jeanne took out a black hilt dagger. It was silver with odd symbols across the wide part of the blade. Jeanne, placed the tip of the knife blade into the ignition. The dagger was able to bend and melt, until it slid in smoothly all the way to the hilt.. Jeanne turned the hilt and the Turbo purred to life.

"Such a beautiful car," Jeanne cooed, before she put it in reverse and drove it to the gate, "Open the gate…now…"

Stephanie took her 'borrowed' keys out, and fobbed the gate open. Jeanne let out a loud whoop and peeled out the garage, making a sharp left. Screw sleeping! They were going to be out all night long!

It couldn't have been five minutes when Stephanie's phone went off, blaring the batman theme. She gulped softly, but answered in a strong voice, "Hello Carlos."

"The Turbo, off all the cars that woman could have car jacked, she took MY Turbo." Carlos growled softly.

"Uh…what's that?! Can't hear you! Static and-"

Jeanne took the phone from Stephanie's hand and put it to her ear, "Wassup Carlos? Oh, yeah, I took it. You mad bro? Too bad."

Jeanne rolled the window down and tossed Stephanie's phone out the window.

"My phone!" Stephanie whined leaning forward to rest her head on the counsel, "It was brand new too!"

Heidi had leaned back and moaned, "I think I am getting car sick, I never really liked these contraptions."

"Hold it in, we're not going to stop for a while." Jeanne told Heidi who moaned and leaned her head back.

They drove for hours on the deserted interstate. Jeanne was going 125 miles per hour in a 55 miles per hour lane, if they got stopped, they were going to go to jail. It took Stephanie a minute before she knew where they were going. Jeanne was driving them to the beach, to Point Pleasant to be exact.

"You need to stop the Car," Heidi snapped, her face extremely pale, "And you need to stop it now!"

"We're almost there damn it, if you could only wait for 30 more minutes.."

Heidi grabbed Jeanne by her short hair and roared, "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF WE'RE TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM MARS! STOP THE DAMN CAR!"

"Ouch! Okay! Anything for you, my merciless mistress!" Jeanne squealed stopping the car on the side of the interstate.

Heidi forced the door open, kicked Stephanie off her lap, and ran over to the railing, throwing up everything she ate during that night. Jeanne and Stephanie winced at the loud retched noises coming from the woman. Cars, Heidi's Achilles' heel.

* * *

"Never again," Heidi whined once they were at the beach, "my poor tummy, it did not like that ride."

They were sitting on the beach. They had taken a blanket from the trunk of the Turbo so they wouldn't be sitting directly on the cold sand.

"Next time I'll go only 110 miles per hour." Jeanne said with a smile, leaning back on the blanket, "The beach is always better at this time, it's so peaceful, no people, just you and the ocean."

Stephanie smiled softly in the morning darkness, "My dad use to take me here when I was a child, we use to pig out on corn dogs, and ride the roller coasters afterwards, we always threw up afterwards. But as I got older, we stopped doing things like that. You know, daddy/daughter things."

Jeanne snorted and said, "Me and my dad were attached to the hip, we did almost everything together. My mom told me we would use ESP on each other, as a form of communication. She used to be very jealous of our bond very jealous."

Stephanie and Jeanne turned to Heidi to ask her a question, but found the woman fast asleep. Her head tucked into the crook of her arm.

"She can't hang with us." Jeanne said getting up and going over to Heidi, "She fell asleep first!"

"Well you have to give her a break; she did throw up half her organs." Stephanie told Jeanne, who picked Heidi up, "It's almost 5 in the morning too, we should be heading back anyways, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Stephanie shook the blanket free of sand, and folded it up. The drive back to Trenton was a silent one. The sun was just starting to rise on the east coast. Stephanie could tell, it was going to be a hot day again, by the way the heat moved in the air. They had better hurry up and this fire demon, she had a feeling that things would start to ugly if they didn't.

"I wonder if she dreams," Stephanie mused looking at Heidi's sleeping form, "She goes into other peoples dream, but does she have her own."

Jeanne smiled softly and said, "Maybe, all people with stream of thoughts dream, maybe her dreams are a little different than our dreams."

* * *

_~I wonder if she dreams…~_

_Does she dream? She really didn't know, maybe. Heidi never really slept. There was no need for sleeping. When she slept, it was to restore something in her body that had been damaged, or it was purely for show._

_Heidi sighed, opening her eyes. She felt soft lips on her neck, slowly kissing it. Long deep kisses that she didn't want to stop. Large hands pulled at the sleeping Kimono she was in, taking the thin cotton piece off her body._

_She was lying on a plush futon, in a traditional Japanese home. The fusuma doors that led to the private garden of the room were open, letting the cool spring air in, along with the scent of the blooming flowers. There was nothing to worry about now. It was just her and the person she woke up with._

_The person turned Heidi on her back, leaned forward and kissed her soundly on her lips. She knew those lips. These were the lips of her lover. Her lover's tongue slid out their mouth to taste her, licking her lips, licking past them to taste the inside of her mouth. It felt so good to be kissed by her lover, it's been so long._

_She knew what was happening now must be a dream; it felt so real, though. It felt so right, to be in her lover's arms. Her lover sat up and stared down at her with those fierce blue eyes, larges hand cupping her breast. Tracing every curve, tracing the tips of her nipples, as if to remember how she looked, and how she felt. She was a withering mass of nerves by the time he stopped lavishing her breast with his hand._

_"…Please, do not tease me, I cannot wait any longer, "She whispered staring up at those blue eyes, "I have been waiting for this, for a long time, please, take me."_

_Her lover smiled softly and said,* "Не моя любовь, у нас есть все утро долго наслаждаться этим," before they leaned down and kissed her._

_She loved when they spoke Russian. It was their native language, even though they were on the most northern tip of the Hokkaido Island. Her lover had been exiled from Russia. Forced to Siberia, and then they had managed to get to Japan._

_Heidi wrapped her arms around a strong waist and whispered, "Tell me why, why did you have to die?"_

_"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect you both, "Her lover said in English, their voice deep, laced with Russian, "I died, because I love you, please, don't vaste my gift. Live for me, please."_

* * *

Heidi's eyes snapped open. She wasn't in Japan; she was in Stephanie's apartment. Heidi sat up to look at the clock that stood on the night stand beside the bed. It was nearly 11 in the morning. She had slept in her dress. Jeanne and Stephanie lay on each side of her, each of them trying to out snore the other one. Stephanie was still in her Jeans and shirt, while Jeanne had peeled off the top of her black suit to reveal the white tank top she wore underneath.

Heidi slid out the bed and walked out into the living room of Stephanie's apartment. Toga was out there, in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Toga, how did you sleep last night?" Heidi asked Toga walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"I had a nice sleep, but it seems we have a problem on our hand, Weatherman Winchester has been spreading his heat wave around the world." Toga said turning, Stephanie's TV on, "as you can see, today will be 110 degrees, tomorrow will be 120 degrees. Not just in Trenton, but all around the world."

"That crazy demon, there was a reason why I sealed him away." Heidi muttered holding her hand out, so her cup of tea could gently land on it., "His powers are too unstable, he would have turned the world he came from into a ball of molten rock. This is why, now, he needs to be killed."

Toga nodded his head, "Though I know you dislike the idea of death, this is what needs to be done, your Other-Half will deal with him in the Underworld."

Toga resumed making breakfast. He stopped for a moment and then asked, "Why are they so attracted to this city?"

"Because," Heidi said with a gentle smile, "The most powerful being in all the universes is here. They're trying to kill me."

Stephanie moaned softly, feeling hands caress her breast, Oh goodness Carlos snuck into her room to have his way with her. She would stop him, she'd just let him do what he-

"Oh Miss Heidi, you naughty minx, you made your tits smaller, acting like a shy virgin!" Jeanne cooed out loud, causing Stephanie to sit up

Jeanne was sprawled on top of her, her hands playing with Stephanie's breast. What a buzz kill!

"Jeanne! Get off me!" Stephanie squealed trying to push Jeanne off her, "I'm not Heidi! You're sleep groping me!"

Jeanne opened one eye, looked up at Stephanie, and said, "Oh, you're not Heidi, your tits are too small, and they're like apples in my hands. Heidi's tits are amazing; they're like ripe juicy melons, ready for me to motorboat them!

Jeanne let out a squeal of happiness, and motor boated Stephanie's chest.

"JEANNE! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT HEIDI, GET OFF MY TITS!"

Stephanie marched out of her bedroom, her hands were balls of fist, and her eyebrow was twitching. Jeanne followed behind her saying, "So what? I motor boated you, was that you first time? Manoso wasn't doing it enough with you? I can't blame him, you have such small teats."

"Hey! My breast are a nice size, Carlos doesn't mind them at all!" Stephanie exclaimed, covering her chest up.

"He's a man, men don't know about these things, when they see a pair of breast, all they see are two lumps that they can grope and suck. When I see breast, I see art!"

Jeanne walked over to Heidi and lowered herself so that she was at eye level with Heidi's chest, "These are the most perfect tits! I have never been graced before to see such wonderful tits!"

Heidi smiled and sighed, "Oh Jeanne, stop it, you are making an old woman blush!"

Toga felt his eyebrow twitch and then he said, "Breakfast is ready, I suggest you eat quickly, Madam plans for you all to leave in 40 minutes."

"40 minutes isn't enough time, woman!" Stephanie whined, piling her plate high with waffles and eggs, "I'm a woman, I need about an hour! You agree with me right Jeanne?"

"Later, I'm eating food!" Jeanne mumbled around her breakfast, "MMM! Toga, you are the greatest chef ever!"

"All you do is think about breast and food, Jeanne! I swear! I liked you better when you chasing men and yelling at me!" Stephanie pouted watching Jeanne shovel food into her mouth, "are you even chewing?!"

"Baby, I have no gag reflexes!" Jeanne winked at Stephanie, making her squeak and blush hard, "Aww! You're so cute when you blush!"

Heidi smiled watching the two bicker on, "Food is such a great way to bond with people!"

It only took Stephanie 35 minutes to get ready for the day. Mostly because Jeanne kept rushing her in the bathroom, ("Hurry up Plum, I gotta take a piss and I ain't taking one with you near me brushing your teeth!") Toga had been nice enough to clean her kitchen and feed Rex. Heidi had asked Toga if he was coming along with them. He had told them that he had to go somewhere and talk to a person named Ko. The Turbo had been replaced with the Cayenne. At least Jeanne liked it, she wasn't complaining. They rode to the news channel 4 station; Weatherman Winchester was seen only on that channel.

The news channel 4 building was a plain grey concrete three story structure. It had the generic yellow marigold plots to make the outside more pretty. The flowers were wilting under this intense heat, so was Stephanie. Hopefully they would find this demon and fix the weather soon!

The receptionist at the front desk was not pleased to see them, by the way her face pinched up. Heidi placed a hand on the granite top of the front desk and said, "We would like to speak to someone about the incident that occurred yesterday, during the morning news. We need to talk about Weatherman Winchester."

Stephanie had to admit, even though Heidi was wearing a white sun dress and matching sandals, she was giving off an air of seriousness and superiority. The woman at the front desk sputtered, but nonetheless, called for the producer of the News to come meet with them.

"I've never seen anything like it! That crazy ass man just appeared out of nowhere!" Marcus Young, Producer of the Local News said before chugging some water, "He knocked out weather man out, and then went out there sprouting nonsense about heat and fire!"

The three women were sitting in the waiting area of the building with the Producer sitting across from them, drinking deeply from a bottle of water.

Jeanne leaned forward and said, "Did he do anything else besides going on the news and saying crazy things?"

"Yeah, he almost burnt the studio down, he started a fire on set, when we cut him off and went to a commercial break." Marcus sighed, "Damn near had a heart attack I did."

"Do you know where he is now?" Stephanie asked the older man, "could he still be around the Studio."

"No, we checked every square inch of the building, after we put the fire out, he ran out the emergency exit, don't know where he went." Marcus replied waving his hand around, "Good riddance that crazy ass man."

Heidi closed her eyes and then said, "Can I have the item in your pocket? It would help me out a lot; I do believe you found it near the area where Weatherman Winchester set on fire."

Marcus made a sound, stuck his hand into his pocket and took out a battered and blackened coin. He placed it in Heidi's open palm saying, "Here you can take it, I have never seen a coin like that before, must be from a different country."

Jeanne and Stephanie both looked down at the coin. It was round, with a star shaped hole in the middle of it. There were odd lines and symbols around it.

"Do you see it Stephanie?" Heidi asked her holding the coin up higher, "Tell me what you see?"

Stephanie leaned forward and squinted, at first she saw nothing, but then, an orange and red color began to seep out of the coin, slowly trailing in the air, and out the door.

"Yeah, I see something; it's going out the door right now!" Stephanie said to Heidi, who got up quickly.

Heidi turned to Marcus and said, "Thank you; you have been a valuable ally in our search for this crazed man, come along you two."

As they trotted out the building, Stephanie asked, "What is it that I'm seeing Heidi?"

"This coin is his calling card, a way of telling other demons and beings that he was there, etc. etc." Jeanne stated to Stephanie as they climbed back into the Cayenne, "Mostly it's for show."

"What you are seeing Stephanie is Weatherman Winchesters aura. It's the residue from whatever spell he used to catch the studio on fire." Heidi stated, tucking the coin into her dress pocket, "You are going to lead us to him, but first, we're going to catch us a skip."

"Oh shit…"Stephanie groaned, pin pointing the POS police car Joe Morelli was driving. It was parked right in front of the Bond office. Stephanie could see him waiting inside the office. Lula and Connie were there, both didn't look happy to see Joe Morelli sitting on that ugly pleather couch.

"You are going to have to face him baby, "Jeanne said to Stephanie who moaned in displeasure, "Don't worry, I'll castrate him, if he tries anything manly."

"My Hero," Stephanie said glumly, as Jeanne parked the Cayenne, "Look it's not going to be that bad!"

"I'll walk in first," was all Heidi said before she got out, and went into the bond office. Stephanie watched with wide eyes, as Joe rounded on Heidi, who just stood there. She must have said something he really didn't like because he went off on her.

"Come on baby, looks like he went all alpha on Heidi," Jeanne said making Stephanie get out the car with her.

"Where is cupcake damn it!" Joe roared at Heidi who placed a hand on her hip, "I know you know where she is, that's Manoso's car out there!"

"I would prefer it, Joseph Morelli, if you would kindly stay out of Stephanie's life, you should have never walked into it in the first place." Heidi said jutting her hip out a bit more, "It would benefit you in the long run if you just walked out this office now."

Joe could not believe the woman in front of him, how dare she tell him what to do! She should be clawing at him, begging him to have his way with her. Too bad the brood in front of him was banging Manoso, she was a stone cold 10 out of 10.

The woman smirked at Joe and then said, "Please kindly refrain from taking my dress off with your eyes. Now please, leave the office, I implore you to leave, you will regret the outcome of not leaving."

Joe felt his anger rise; the other two women in the office had taken a step back from him, the fear evident in their eyes. This bitch was going to get it! Joe was literally seeing red.

Stephanie took one step in the bond office and nearly fell to her knees. The place was filled with black smoke, all of it coming from Joe. Smoke made her eyes water, it smelt of something dead, and something that was decaying. It made her gag and choke, dry heaving. She was going to pass out., she could breathe! She heard Jeanne call out to her, felt her hand grab her shoulder, but the smoke was all around her now.

Joe raised his hand, poised to hit the woman in front of him. She needed to learn her place!

"Go on and do it!" Heidi hissed, cutting her eyes at Joe, her finger pointing to her cheek, "Right here Joe! Slap me, fulfill the Morelli curse! I know you want to, slap me, and dominate me, like you did Stephanie that night at the bakery!"

Jeanne held onto to Stephanie, her mouth wide in horror, why in the hell would Heidi be asking for that man to hit her! Oh if Stephanie didn't pass out, she was going to break Joe Morelli in two!

Joe swung his hand out, hoping he broke a bone in the pretty face. He was expecting the satisfying sting from flesh hitting flesh and the loud crack from delicate bones breaking. What he didn't expect was a strong hand gripping his wrist tightly, preventing him from hitting the woman. The red haze seem to fade away, and he saw Manoso standing there, holding his wrist. There was a fire in the brown eyes that looked at him.

"If I were you Morelli, I would listen to the woman and leave!" Carlos ground out, pushing Joe back, "and leave now!"

Joe pulled his hand from Manoso's grip and hissed, "I was just leaving, tell your whore here to watch her back."

Joe looked over to Stephanie but Jeanne stood in front of her and growled, "Get the fuck out you piece of shit, I'll break you two if you ever, EVER, raise a hand at a woman again!"

Joe backed away from Jeanne, and quickly left the Bond Office.

"My, what an interesting moment, Carlos, Stephanie needs you," Heidi sighed sitting down on the couch.

Stephanie had been so close to passing out, the black haze making it difficult to breathe but a hand cupped her cheek, and a voice forever etched in her head said, "Babe…" and then the smoke and haze had disappeared, just like that. Stephanie took in a breath of clean air, and said, "Carlos," hugging the man tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again white girl!" Lula exclaimed, her hands still shaking, "You were over there choking and gasping, like you were dying."

"Heidi, what was that black smoke coming from Joe?" Stephanie asked the woman, who held a cup of tea in her hands. "It was suffocating!"

"I noticed it in the parking lot, somehow, it was attached to you." Heidi said sipping her tea, "Tell me, what the Morelli curse is."

"Oh, it's a curse that all Morelli men beat their wives, and drink too much." Stephanie said as she leaned into Carlo's arms, "everyone said that Joe would be the one to break the curse."

"HE would not have been able to break that curse, , "Heidi said softly, "people have given it a name, names are an excellent source of power. Tell me, how long have people talked about the Morelli curse?"

"As long as I could remember, I don't know, longer than 50 years."

Heidi sighed, closed her eyes and then said, "The curse has a name, and it is quite old. Also, the curse had a fully form body and face."

"Uh…what's going on?" Connie asked confused, "When did we start hanging out with Jeanne Ellen?"

Lula and Jeanne looked at each other, nodded and then launched into what had occurred last night and today. Making sure Connie knew certain parts.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Stephanie asked Carlos who replied with, "I felt you were in trouble, during meeting, I don't know how I came, but I had to get here fast."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Thanks for getting here Batman, and doing whatever you did."

Heidi shook her head and sighed, "If only that man had left when I told him to, The Morelli curse would be gone now, it may now be too late for the poor man."

"What are you talking about, it may be too late for Joe?" Stephanie said, standing up, "Is it the curse?"

"Yes, somehow it became attached to you; it must be due to that night in the bakery. I told him how to get rid of the curse; all he had to do was walk out of your life. Men, they are hard of listening sometimes."

"So that black smoke was the curse?" Stephanie asked, earning a nod from Heidi, "But, when Carlos touched me, the smoke went away."

" Carlos broke the bond that curse had on you, just with the touch of his hand," Heidi said her eyes soft, "Ah….the power of любовь…"

Carlos shook his head at what Heidi said and the said, "Babe, come talk with me."

The two left the office and headed into the alley. Jeanne grabbed Lula and Connie by their collars, when the two rushed up to the window, "Nuh-uh! No being peeping toms! Besides, is it just me, or do I smell a barn in Vinnie's private office."

"Jeanne, you are a breath of fresh air." Heidi mused, watching Jeanne pick the cheap lock on the door that had 'PRIVATE' across the top.

"I'm glad you're okay Stephanie, when I felt your panic, I thought my heart would stop, I don't know what I would do without you." Carlos confessed to Stephanie, who stared at him with wide eyes., "I ran out of Rangeman and before I knew it, I was at the bond office, holding Morelli's hand."

"Carlos, I didn't know you felt that much for me," Stephanie said lowering her eyes.

"I care about you more than you will ever know," Carlos whispered, leaning down and kissing Stephanie, "A wise person once told me, 'sometimes, it takes a going on a Journey to find out that what a person really need has been in front of them their whole life."

Stephanie smiled and said, "So sentimental Carlos," before they kissed again.

A cell phone going off ruined the moment; Carlos sighed and took out a cell phone that looked like the same one Stephanie had, before Jeanne threw it out the window.

"It's your new phone, and it's your mother calling you." Carlos told her causing Stephanie to hiss, "she's a fucking buzzkill!"

Stephanie sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Stephanie, it's your mother," (no shit,) "Can you pick your grandmother up from the funeral parlor, she went to a viewing, and I don't have the time to get her."  
"Sure mother, I'll go get her," Stephanie said shaking her head, she really didn't want to deal with Grandma Mazur.

"Come to dinner tonight, 6 sharp." Helen told her making Stephanie groan softly.

"Okay mother, goodbye," Stephanie hung her phone up.

Carlos kissed her again and said, "Don't kill her just yet, I'll see you later babe," and then, he was walking out the alley, and into a waiting RangeMan SUV.

Stephanie walked back into the Bonds office, and found Jeanne holding Joyce Barnhart in a headlock.

"What is going on?" Stephanie asked Lula, watching Jeanne, punch the red haired woman in the face many times.

"Joyce called Jeanne a Raging Carpet Muncher, even though we warned her not to say anything." Connie answered for Lula.

Heidi walked over to Connie's desk and said, picking up a file, "We will be catching this skip, if it is alright."

"That one is a Rangeman skip, he's charged with 12 counts of attempted terrorism," Connie said, trying to take the file from Heidi, who held it out of her reach.

"We will be catching this skip personally," Heidi repeated, opening the file, "Ernie Hughes. Bail was set at 2 million, why does the owner of this place bail out dangerous people?"

"Because, he fucks skanks and animals!" Jeanne growled, tossing Joyce on her ass, "Get the fuck out of here you skank!"

Joyce left the office, yelling curse words at Jeanne, who gave her a nice middle finger (she bought her middle finger up to her mouth and rubbed it on tongue.)

"Come along Jeanne and Stephanie, this skip will only take us 20 minutes." Heidi said walking out the office.

Heidi told Jeanne where to find Ernie Hughes, apparently he was at a rundown bar on stark street.

"Heidi, I have a question for you," Stephanie said to Heidi who looked over at her.

"I have an answer for you," Heidi replied lightly

"How am I able to see these things, like curses and auras, I haven't been able to until after you appeared in real life." Stephanie asked Heidi, who gave her a mystic smile.

"Three eyes are better than two, my dear." Was all Heidi had said.

"Alright you fucking rat, you're going to talk, and you're going to tell me everything!" Heidi hissed at the small man that was in her grip, "If you don't talk I'll cut off something important to you!"

When Jeanne pulled up to the Bar that sat on the edge of stark street, Heidi wasted no time. She slid out the car, walked into the bar, and 20 seconds later, came out with Ernie Hughes. He wasn't a big man, with beady black eyes, mousey brown hair. He wore a stained shirt, and jeans with holes in them. She had dragged him over to the Cayenne and had begun to shake him violently. Jeanne and Stephanie didn't know what to do; they had never seen Heidi this crazed before.

"Look you crazy bitch!" Ernie shouted, "I don't even know you!"

Jeanne and Stephanie couldn't see what Heidi had done, but whatever she did; Ernie had turned bone white, and peed his pants.

"Now do you know me?" Heidi hissed, lifting Ernie up by his collar.

"Shit! It's you, alright, I'll tell you!" Ernie said shaking, "I saw who broke the seal! It was some kind of man, he didn't look like the Other-Half, but shit, he was powerful"

"How did he break the seal Ra?," Heidi asked in a deadly whisper, "TELL ME NOW!"

"I don't know, I've seen almost everything, but I've never seen what he did, it was like he melted away the seal that held the fire demon!" Ernie whined holding Heidi's hand to prevent it from choking him out. "It was so powerful, it destroyed everything around the seal, I barely made it out alive, landed in a busy human place, and they thought I was a fucking terrorist or something!"

Heidi sighed softly, and then said, "Fucking rat!" knocking the man out with a punch, "He's all yours Stephanie, he told me all he knew."

"Where is he from?" Jeanne asked, hoisting the man on top of the Cayenne, "How do you know he's not from this world?"

"He's a rat demon from another universe. The universe I sealed that damn Weatherman Winchester in. I assigned him to watch over the seal and to make sure no one would try to tamper with it. Never trust a rat demon to not run away." Heidi sighed, "Good Idea Jeanne that way the inside of the Cayenne does not smell like pee!"

"Jeanne! We could get in trouble for carting him to jail like that!" Stephanie moaned, watching the woman tie Ernie down on the roof of the Cayenne, "we'll all be going to jail!"

"Oh please Stephanie, we'll just cover him up!" Jeanne said, solving the problem. She threw a blue plastic tarp over Ernie. She found the tarp in the alley, but it's not like Ernie would care, he was knocked out!

"Let's just drop him off and leave, we have to go get Grandma Mazur, and head right to dinner!" Stephanie moaned.

"Oh…this will be fun, "Heidi said with a leer to Jeanne, "we shall be having fun tonight Jeanne."

"I don't like that look Heidi…"

* * *

It wasn't hard for Diesel to break into Stephanie Plum's apartment. Sometimes, if you hit the door a certain way, it'll just open right on up for you!

It seemed like Stephanie wasn't home, oh well! Diesel placed his jar of Kimchee on the counter, went to the fridge and got out four beers. Diesel paused for a second, sniffing the air. His lips curled up into an evil smile, well looks like the Demon Extractor was here too, well, this will be one hell of a night! He also caught another scent. It smelt of something sweet, and exotic, and magical. It smelt like a woman too. His lips curled up into a grin. He was going to enjoy his stay this time around.

Before he settled in for the evening, Diesel thought maybe he should go check out where this fire demon _should_

He really didn't want to go outside though. It was 111 degrees outside, and he didn't want to be out there in a long flannel shirt and jeans. Maybe he'll wait until nightfall, until then, he would take a cold bath, enjoy some Kimchee and drink free beer!

Diesel smiled broadly and shucked his clothes off fast. Free food and booze always mad him happy! As did sexy women, and soon he was going to be around _three_ of them, even though one was a lesbian. that's not going to ruin his fun though!

* * *

(A/N: It's official, Diesel is here! coming up next: Heidi and Grandma Mazur meet. Jeanne causes more trouble at the Plum dinner table, and Weatherman Winchester adds a bit more heat to this plot! plus many other twists and turns! Later days! Please Review, I've come to find out that my ego likes it!)

( Russian:*-_Не моя любовь, у нас есть все утро долго наслаждаться этим_-No my love, we have all morning long to enjoy this.)

(Fusuma-Japanese sliding door.)

(любовь-love in russian)


	7. Chapter6 : The silent one speaks

(Here's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it! as always it's AU, OOC, and OCs Read and review please. have fun! I'll warn you if there's something wiggly coming up!)

(Warning!: Stephanie gets kissed by someone...just warning you, you know, might make you squirm!)

(THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! MAKING NO CASH! WRITING THIS FOR FUUUUUN!)

Chapter 6: The Silent one Speaks

Grandma Mazur was waiting for Stephanie on a bench that was outside the funeral home. Stephanie loved her grandma, but damn, there were things she wished she would tone down on. Today her hair was a pixy light blue, it was styled in curls. She wore a matching blue color strapless dress. The extra skin on her arms flapped as she waved at Stephanie. even in her late 80's, Grandma Mazur was as active as a 20 year old. Though, the activities were more centered towards death and old men.

"Why land sake, if it ain't the woman from my dreams, how have you been?!" Grandma Mazur exclaimed to Heidi, who smiled and gave her a small wave, "Ain't that a pip!

"Hello Edna, how are you, on this hot day?" Heidi asked the elderly woman, once she was in the Porsche.

"Oh just spent all day at a wake, let me tell you Stephanie, it was 87 year old Martha, she had died six days ago from a stroke. No one had known about her until yesterday night. Oh apparently she stunk her house up!" Grandma Mazur told the three women, snapping the dentures in her mouth, "and since this crazy heat wave came about, and she had spent 4 days in that home, with the heat on high, on account of Martha was so skinny and always cold. She had bloated up three times her size!"

"Oh, that's great Grandma!" Stephanie said with a grimace, "Uh…maybe we should finish this conversation later on!"  
"You wanna know what the funny part was?" Grandma Mazur asked.

Jeanne looked over to Heidi, who was moaning softly, her face pale, "Heidi, are you okay?"

"I do not want to hear this conversation," Heidi moaned softly, placing a hand on her mouth, "I think you should finish this conversation later on Edna-"

"Oh nonsense!" Grandma Mazur said with a smile, "The coroner came to get her body, and they dropped her!"

Jeanne snickered looking over at Heidi, who began to gag softly. Stephanie looked up at the woman and said, "Grandma, I really think you shouldn't talk about this-"

"And she exploded on the floor, apparently made a big popping sound! All her organs had turned into liquids, and so it was just a rotten pile of goo that oozed out of every hole in her body!" Grandma Mazur whooped, "Ain't that a pip Stephanie?!"

Heidi rolled her window down, leaned out the window, and then threw up everything she had eaten that afternoon. Jeanne sped up the Cayenne and laughed, "Gross Heidi, I hope no chunks hit your face!"

"Jeanne you are a horrible person!" Stephanie muttered looking at Heidi who was still throwing up, outside the window, "And to think you are going to date this woman, Heidi!"

"Hey you Missy, the one driving this car" Grandma Mazur said to Jeanne who looked in the rearview mirror.

"Yo Granny, what do you need?" Jeanne asked, slowly speeding up the car, making Heidi throw up again.

"So you're a lesbian?" Grandma Mazur asked Jeanne, who nodded her head, "Well I always wanted to know how lesbians had sex, do ya use a strap on? Or do you scissor?"

"Grandma!" Stephanie exclaimed covering her face, "Why would you ask a question like that?!"

"Well Stephanie, I'm just curious, maybe I want to become a lesbian one day, gotta know some of these things you know." Grandma Mazur told her granddaughter,"So tell me Missy!"

"We do both and a whole lot more, I would tell you what we do, Granny, but Stephanie here is a virgin, wouldn't want to pop her cherry by our words alone." Jeanne said looking at Stephanie ,who gave her the finger, "I would fuck you baby, but you wouldn't know how to use it!"

"So Stephanie, you know I've been going out with this young buck from the nursing home, he's 82, and can still get it up!" Grandma Mazur said, making Stephanie moan softly, pulling at her wild curls, "Let me tell you about what we did last night!"

"Edna, please, "Heidi whimpered softly, slumping back in the car seat, "I cannot take it anymore, let us wait for dinner tonight, I'm sure Helen would love to hear about your escapades without your dentures."

"Oh you know that old stick in the mud daughter of mine would faint or drink herself blind, if I told her about me and my boyfriend!" Grandma Mazur said shaking her head, "I swear, where did I go wrong with that girl, it must be something in the water!"

Grandma Mazur leaned forward and said, "My Husband and I gave that girl all the tools she needed to succeed. Well, one time she got offered a job in France! She didn't want to take it! Your mother could have been a model!"

"My mother, Grandma?" Stephanie asked her mouth wide from sheer dumbstruck, "The same one that irons when she's nervous?!"

"She use to have dreams and aspirations that didn't revolve around the burg Stephanie," Grandma Mazur told them, "She was so pretty, she could have traveled around the world, become someone famous. I love my Son-in-law; don't get me wrong, he helped make you and Valarie, but your mother was adamant about marrying him when she was 20, they both were so young, and with Frank coming back from the Vietnam war too. We implored them to take their time, to live a little before settling down."

Stephanie looked out the window. She couldn't believe what Grandma Mazur just told her. Her mother had a bright future. Why in the world did she toss it away, just to marry her father and become one of those nosy housewives from the 'Burg? She thought about what Heidi had told her in her dreams when she had been a child. Her mother had molded herself into a housewife, all because of the people around her.

"Do you know what happened to her, to make her give up all her dreams?" Stephanie asked her Grandma, who frowned and closed her eyes.

"The girls she used to be friends with, they filled her head with those ideas of an American dream." Grandma Mazur, "Marriage, kids, husbands, staying at home and taking care of everything. Letting the men take care of the money and bills."

Stephanie felt her heart wrench at the look of sadness in her Grandmother's eyes, "She had so much going for her, just for her to fall under pressure."

"Aye," Heidi agreed with Grandma Mazur, rubbing her belly, "Free will is something not easily restored."

(I swear sometimes, is out to get me, I'll put the page breaks in my own story like so!)

Carlos smiled softly at Ella when she came into his office on the fifth floor. It had been an odd day. The first thing he did that morning was get his Turbo back. He was kind enough to replace it with the Cayenne. He was sure Jeanne would have thrown a hissy fit, if it had been a RangeMan SUV. He was quite pleased to know that Tank did Payroll yesterday, while he was passed out. He had heard rumors that his men had stuffed themselves sill with sweets that day also, but he had yet to find any evidence that told him that the rumors were true.

He trained his men well.

For most of the day, Carlos spent it going through potential customers for security. Some of them had simple wants for their packages. Those customers he signed on quickly, he loved it when knew what they wanted and didn't pussyfoot around. The potential customers that were flighty, and change their wants quickly, he politely pointed them to another security firm. He hated losing potential customers, but he loved his sanity more than he loved money.

Ella walked over to Carlos, and gently patted his cheek, "I am glad to see that you are okay _hijo_, I went to check on you yesterday, but Heidi would not let me see you."

"I'm feeling better Tia Ella," Carlos said with a smile, "I have a question for you, did you see any of the men eating junk food here, yesterday?"

Ella's eyes sparkled and she said, "_Hijo_, I didn't see any sweets that had been bought in the building, I am sure Pierre would have told them off!"

Carlos shook his head and said, "Okay Tia Ella, thank you."

"Have a good evening, Carlos, It seems you will not be needing dinner tonight." Ella said, before leaving the office.

Carlos would never know how Ella thought; there were times he swore that woman was reading his mind.

"Hey Ranger!" Tank said popping his head into his office, "About to head home, you need anything before I leave?"

Carlos shook his head, "Nah, I'm good Tank, head on out, I'm sure Lula is waiting for you."

Tank's face broke out into a smile, "Lula lovin' tonight! I'll see you tomorrow man!"

Tank gave him a quick wave and then closed Carlos's office door shut. Carlos let out the breath he was holding, thank goodness Tank didn't tell him what he and Lula were doing, that woman was rubbing off on Tank, there were some things Carlos really didn't want to know about, and Tank's sex life was one of them. Though, it was nice seeing Tank happy.

Carlos opened the drawer to desk and pulled out a picture of Stephanie. she had been out at the mall with Lula and her other friend Mary Lou. In the picture, she was smiling, having a great time. Lester had snapped the picture of her, printed it out, and gave it to Carlos with a, "You're Welcome."

Today he had been in a quarterly meeting when he had pure panic. It hadn't been his, he had wondered whose panic he was experiencing, and then, it hit him. It was his Babe. He didn't care how he got to her, he needed to get her now, and just like that, he was there in the bond office. The first thing he did was stop Morelli from hitting Heidi, kicked the bastard out the office and then went over to his Babe. The moment he had touched her, everything had felt right. Her panic vanished as did his anxiety. Carlos held on to her tightly. He would never let her go if he had it his way. They did let go moments later, so he could talk to her privately. He had confessed what he had felt inside. The conversation he had with Heidi last night hit him hard. He would have to leave Stephanie, maybe forever. The thought of never seeing her again had clutched so hard at his heart, he had to tell her his feelings. He was glad he did, no more playing around, and teasing, Stephanie would be his woman!

"Yo! Bossman!" Lester exclaimed coming in his office holding his phone up, "Got a call from Connie like 10 minutes ago, apparently, Beautiful , Jeanne and my wife went after that high bond skip, you know the terrorist, honestly, why they let him set bail is something I'll never know.."

"Santos. Please" Carlos sighed looking at his cousin, who looked sheepish.

"Oh, they went after him, and they caught him! They did catch heat for delivering him to the police department on top of the Cayenne, but Jeanne nearly broke the arm of the rookie cop that chewed them out." Lester said breathlessly, "Too bad that woman is a lesbian, I'd swoop her up in a minute!"

"Where are they now?" Carlos asked Lester who fumbled with his phone, apparently her had an App for tracking Rangeman cars.

"Uh...they're at Stephanie parent's house right now, they seem cool to me." Lester said looking up at Carlos, "Uh…bossman, where are you going?"

Carlos had stood up and grabbed the keys that sat in a small basket on his desk, "Going over to have dinner with Babe and them, would you like to join us Lester?"

"I really should say no, but, I think with Jeanne and Grandma Mazur there, I'll be in for quite a show!"

(Hey, did you know the average human body cost roughly $4.90? Cool right?!)

"Aw man, Valarie and the girls are here!" Stephanie said, spotting the van that her oldest sister drove in, parked on the curb that was close to her parent's house, "Great I really didn't want to deal with her too!"

"Now calm down Stephanie, Heidi's here and so is sweet Jeanne, she is such a darling, I should adopt her!" Grandma Mazur gushed, patting Stephanie's arm, "Come on now, before your mother has kittens."

Jeanne smiled a sickly sweet smile and said, "Why Granny, you are too kind!" parking the Cayenne behind the van.

Stephanie's mother was waiting for her on the porch. The sun was starting to set, so the heat had ebbed off some. It smelt as though they were having spaghetti tonight. Hopefully there was enough, Jeanne would probably eat the who pan if she had a chance.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing guest Stephanie, now I'll have set more plates at the table," Helen said looking Heidi and Jeanne over. Jeanne had taken some of Stephanie's clothes and put them on. Right now she was in a pair of jeans, and a strapless blue shirt. She had, loudly, complained that the shirt was too tight on her chest, and the Jeans were too large on her hips.

"Oh don't worry Ma'am, we don't eat that much food!" Jeanne lied through her teeth, "Oi, is that spaghetti I smell?! Sweet! I love spaghetti!"

Jeanne held her arm out for Grandma Mazur and said, "May I escort you into the house, my dear Granny?" earning a squeal from Grandma Mazur.

"You're such a nice Lesbian, you know, to think that people dislike you for lovin' on other women." Grandma Mazur said to Jeanne, as they entered the house.

"She's a Lesbian?!" Helen gasped clutching her neck, "Are you dating her? OH! Diana Swarthz's daughter doesn't date women; she's married to a nice car sales man, and has 3 kids!"

Stephanie felt her eyebrow twitch and she felt Heidi, grab her arm. Heidi motioned for her to look over at the street. Stephanie moaned softly, as Carlos' Turbo pulled up behind the Cayenne.

Heidi smiled softly as Ranger and Lester exited the car, "This is going to be a fun evening, I hope you made enough for everyone!"

( look down, do you see your nose, good, now you'll be looking down at it all the time!)

Frank sat in his recliner staring at the TV screen. He had perfected the art of canceling out the noises that occurred in his house. he knew felt that there were more people in his house. apart from Valarie and his three grandkids. six people, one was his daughter, the other person was his mother in law Edna. It seemed as though that Manoso man was here too, good. He approved of that one. He never approved of Joe Morelli. He took one look at the boy who began stalking his youngest child, and knew something was off with him. He should have kept a better look out on that boy. There had been so many what ifs during his lifetime. What if he hadn't gotten Helen Pregnant two days after he came home from Vietnam, what if he had stepped in to help raise his children more? What if he had been home that night instead of his wife the night Stephanie's virginity had been taken at the Tasty Pastry. He should have been in Stephanie's life. Her life would have been different then. He should have stood up to Helen the night that Stephanie broke her arm from jumping off the roof. His wife had accused him and her mother of filling her head up with crazy things. She then told him to get out of the way of raising the girls, it was her job. Frank had given in that night. It had bit him the ass afterwards. He had lost his voice in a place that was supposed to be his castle. He began to withdraw into himself. He went to work, came home, ate dinner, sat in front of the tv for a few hours and went to sleep. He had repeated this process for nearly 20 years. There were times that he truly felt that this was how it was supposed to be.

"You can always change it Frank, not everything in life is finite."

The noise from the TV lulled into quiet fuzz, as Frank turned in his seat to see the woman from his dreams standing there in the archway. She looked as beautiful as she had the first time he met her as a child. She had the same smile as before, when he lay fatally wounded from a mine, in the rice paddy during the Vietnam War. She had held his hand and sang him the same lullabies his mother had sang to him as a baby. She had raised her voice at him, the night Stephanie lost her virginity. Led her to where Stephanie lay sleeping, in a large bed. Her face covered with tears from all the crying she had done. He had promised his daughter then and there that he would watch over her, no matter what happened. He had broken his promise when Stephanie had married that scum named Dickie Orr. He should have snapped that man's neck in two.

"There is still time for you to redeem yourself Frank." The woman told him, he vaguely wondered if she was speaking this out loud, or if she was sending this Message through ESP.

Reality came crashing down when Edna came into the living room and said, "Frank! Meet Jeanne, she's a lesbian! she's going to tell me all the things lesbians do! And this woman here is Heidi!"

Heidi gave him a soft smile and wave, "it's nice to meet you Frank."

(Ravioli, Ravioli, give me the formuloni!)

"And that's how I got to spend three weeks at a high class resort in Fiji for Free!" Jeanne said to Edna over her plate of pasta, "I had that girl speaking in tongues!"

Dinner that night was the most bizarre Dinner Stephanie ever had. There wasn't enough seating area in the dining room, so the girls were allowed to sit in the living room with their food and watch cartoons. Even with three little bodies out of the way, they were still cramped at the table. Helen was beside herself when Jeanne took half the Spaghetti and piled it on her plate. Helen had thought extra people would be coming over for dinner, so she had doubled the servings, but she hadn't planned on Jeanne eating most of it by herself.

"So that's how you do that stuff!" Edna said leaning closer to Jeanne, "sounds like a hell of a time!"

"It sure was, all the free food, booze and sex I could ever want!" Jeanne said drinking her wine, "now, there was this one fox, I met her in South Africa.."

Stephanie watched Lester lean closer to Jeanne too, with rapt attention. Ugh, he was such a man!

"Can we not have this conversation here?" Valarie asked Jeanne with a frown, "Like anyone wants to hear about two women having sex!"

Jeanne rolled her eyes and mumbled, "At least I get it…" behind her wine glass.

"Jeanne, that was a rude thing to say!" Heidi scolded the woman, "now you apologize to her, or this date is over!"

"Wait, this dinner counts as a date?!" Jeanne sputtered, wine spilling down her front, "For real?!"

Heidi sniffed and said, "It's the other half of that date we had last night."

"That night should not have counted; Stephanie was there too, I couldn't do anything about her!" Jeanne said pointing over to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, you're a lesbian now?!" Grandma Mazur asked her granddaughter, causing Stephanie to blush hard.

Jeanne looked over to Heidi who was next to Stephanie. she had a smile on her face that was hidden behind her tea cup.

"No I'm not a lesbian!" Stephanie denied adamantly, shaking her head, "see!"

Stephanie grabbed Carlos by his collar, and kissed him hard. Jeanne gagged loudly, Lester whooped as did Grandma Mazur. Valarie was green with envy, Helen crossed herself, and all the while Frank kept eating.

"See!" Stephanie said, once she was done, "Not a lesbian!"

"No babe, you aren't a lesbian." Carlos told her with a smile, licking his lips.

"Could you kiss me like that Heidi, my future wife?" Lester asked Heidi, who groaned and shook her head.

Jeanne gave Stephanie a hard look and said, getting up, "That wasn't what you were screaming last night. I had you crying for more"

"Don't listen to her! She's a liar!" Stephanie said her face dark red

"Jeanne…" Heidi warned the woman, who sauntered over to Stephanie, who began to look blue in the face, "Don't do it…you're not going to like the outcome."

"What are you doing Jeanne?" Stephanie wheezed, as Jeanne cupped her cheek, "Jeanne, what are you doing? Stop-"

Jeanne leaned in and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it felt like an eternity for Stephanie. When Jeanne lifted her head she looked over to Heidi and smirked, "What outcome?"

Stephanie felt her eyebrow twitch, she grabbed the bottle of wine, and dumped it on Jeanne's head, exclaiming "JEANNE!" Jeanne stood in front of Stephanie, now covered in red wine. She blinked, licked some wine off her lips, and said, "Baby, I know you liked that kiss, why you gotta be so mean?!"

"Could you do that again, I just need a few more seconds of you two kissing, it'll be such good material for tonight, when I-"Lester started off.

"Santos!" Carlos growled looking over to Lester who had the nerve to look chastised. "I'll be seeing you at the mats when we get back to RangeMan for such lewd behavior! Oh and Jeanne…don't you ever kiss my Babe again."

Stephanie yelped as Carlos pulled her in for another kiss, this one much more deeper than the last kiss. Jeanne made another gagging noise, and then she sat back down saying, "I see those two finally got it together. Isn't that great Granny?"

"I agree Jeanne, I've always liked the bounty hunter with the package more than Morelli!" Grandma Mazur said looking over to Carlos and Stephanie, "I give you both my blessings! Enjoy each other and screw the world if they have a problem with it!"

"Here! here!" Heidi said, lifting her tea cup up, "Grandma Mazur, you are a smart woman; I guess I really did not need to speak to you, you had it all under control."

"Oh please, you under estimate yourself, I tell you what, if you hadn't come to me Heidi, I would have never taken up strip aerobics!" Grandma Mazur said with a smile, "My husband loved the fact that I could bend over backwards and-"

"TMI GRANNY!" Jeanne said covering her ears, "Please, let's talk about something else now!"

"What are you talking about Mother?" Helen asked Edna, who turned to look at her, "You have never seen this woman before in your life!"

"Have too, she use to visit me in my dreams!" Grandma Mazur said with a smile, "Told me that that most of the women on our side of the family had a third eye!"

"And what is a third eye?" Valarie asked Heidi, who sat silent, drinking her tea.

"The third eye is the ability to see auras and spirits. People with a third eye are easily able to cross into different dimensions and universes. Most people with the gift of the Third eye usually never use it, because their minds are not open enough to tap into it. Third eyes are an incredibly powerful gift. They may see things even I cannot see." Heidi told her airily, "usually the third eye refers to a Buddhist term, meaning one of extreme enlightenment."

"Oh in layman's term, you gotta be opened minded to have a third eye!" Grandma Mazur said, "I think I have a third eye, I see a lot of things, but then again it could be my eyesight going bad! Wouldn't it be a pip if one of you had a third eye?"

"Now stop it with this nonsense! Stephanie Michelle Plum! You bring these people into my house, these two thugs, this crackpot for a woman and this lesbian who has a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Helen snapped standing up, "it's like what I told you when you were 16!"

"It's not bottomless; my stomach is more like a box with a hole in it." Jeanne mumbled softly looking around the table.

"It's a big hole then Gina!" Lester said with a leer, looking a Jeanne who turned red with rage.

"My….name…is…not…GINA!" Jeanne roared standing up, "THAT'S IT! I'm pulling that tongue out!"

"Sit down Jeanne!" Heidi snapped, lifting her head up, "Sit down and be quiet! Lester, you be quiet too!"

Jeanne and Lester were quiet instantly. Heidi turned her head over to Frank. Frank had stopped eating now, but his head was still low, his hand gripping his fork, hard.

"What do you mean mother?" Stephanie asked, grabbing Carlos's hand, happy to feel it squeezing back.

"That night, when you came home from the Tasty Pastry, where you acted like a common whore, and seduced poor Joseph!" Helen said, "I told you that you were a disappointment. You still are one! Why can't you be like Valarie, she's married, stays at home, and has three beautiful girls!"

"Helen! The only reason why Valarie got married to that clown of a lawyer was because she got knocked up!" grandma Mazur snapped standing up, "Stephanie is not a disappointment! She is a strong woman! I don't know where she gets it from, because you sure as hell didn't instill it in her!"

"Stephanie should marry Joseph! It's her only chance at-" Helen started but Stephanie stopped her.

"At what mother? To be a housewife? To be a Morelli wife? To make my husband dinner, and have it on the table by 6?" Stephanie asked, "To wait until I slip up so he can beat me? Like all the Morelli men do to their wives? I don't want to be you mother, that may have been Valarie's dream, but it's not mine!"

"So what is your dream Stephanie, these people?! These thugs? To hang around crazy people like them!" Helen asked pointing to Heidi and Jeanne, causing Jeanne to growl lowly, "I should have never had you, if I had known you would be this much of a disappointment-"

"Like I wanted you for a mother!" Stephanie exclaimed, standing up, "You were an awful mother! All you cared about was how the world saw you! Not us! You! That night when Joe raped me-yes! He raped me, I may not have said no, but I didn't want him, you had called me a whore, you had said so many cruel things to me! And you know what?! I took it! because that's all I could do! Not anymore, you won't try to run my life! I'm over 30! Go live your own damn life!"

"Do you hear your daughter Frank?" Helen gasped, "Yelling at her own mother, as if I had done something to her!"

Frank looked up at Helen and said, "Do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up…."

"Frank! How dare you tell me to-"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NIT PICKING, WOMAN!" Frank roared standing up to his full height, "You've done enough damage to our girls' lives! I've been quiet for too damn long, now you sit down and listen to me! You brown beat out youngest child to get your way, and you have given our oldest child bad advice! You wanted Valarie to go back to that fucker Steve, the one who emptied out their bank accounts, abandoned her and his children to go fuck an underage girl! Are you nuts?! And Stephanie, what you have done to Stephanie, you want her to marry a Morelli man! These men who beat their wives, and drink too much, you want her to live that life?!"

"At least he wants her, no one else wants her, she's used goods!" Helen said, causing Heidi to get up, go over to her and slap her. Helen gasped and held her red cheek. Everyone else had open mouths too. Heidi seemed to tower over Helen. Her amber eyes dark with rage.

"I slapped you so Frank did not have to slap you!" Heidi said slowly, "are you that conceited and blind?! You have a wonderful daughter, she has surrounded herself with powerful and trustworthy people. How dare you try to force your will on her! Never have I met someone like you! Stephanie is a wonderful person; I am blessed to have the gift of knowing her! You, you will never have that gift, even if it was you who bore her! You are a pitiful human being!"

Heidi turned and walked out the dining room. Grandma Mazur, Jeanne and Lester got up and left the dining room too, Jeanne took the rest of the spaghetti with her. Stephanie felt Carlos put a hand on her waist, and whisper, "Babe, let's go…"

Frank went over to Stephanie, hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Pumpkin, that I wasn't' there for you sooner." kissing her forehead.

Stephanie hugged him back saying, "You're here now, and that's all that matters to me."

Frank turned to Helen and said, "I'll be sleeping in the den tonight." Before he left the dining room with Stephanie and Carlos.

Helen sat down beside Valarie, who folded her napkin up and said softly, "I wanted to be an artist Mother, remember? I use to ask for sketch books and pencils for drawing. You told me that I shouldn't want to do something like that; that I should settle down and become a housewife…it didn't work out to good for me."

Valarie got up from the Dining room table, and left the room, leaving Helen alone.

(What would you do for a Klondike bar?)

Weatherman Winchester smiled crazily. He had found her! The one that had sealed him away in that hell 5000 years ago! 5000 years was a long time to think, and to plot his revenge. When the man unsealed him, he had given him something that would enhance his powers, that way the HE would be able to burn her! To kill her! He was going to make her suffer in pure agony, just like he did in that prison!

Weatherman Winchester watched the bitch exit a house. she was all alone, good. He walked silently up the deserted street, getting closer and closer to her. Fire danced on his fingertips, he was so excited, he was going to do it! He was going to kill that Great One! And she would be powerless!

He couldn't wait, he had to kill her now! Screw having fun with her death! She would die now! A fireball grew in his outstretched hand, growing bigger, and bigger until it was as big as a beach ball. It was hot, dark blue mixed with flecks of white and black. He chuckled darkly, watching as the Great One went over to car, and then he threw it, right at her! He heard someone yelling, and then BOOM! The car the Great One was at exploded into a blue fireball, along with the Great One.

(OH NO LE GASP!)

Stephanie watched as Valarie, huddled her children up to take them home. Her sister was quiet and her lips were drawn into a line. Jeanne had tried to talked to Heidi, but Heidi had brushed her off and went outside, telling them she was angry and needed a moment to compose herself. Grandma Mazur had come up to Stephanie, and told her how proud she was of her, because she stood up to Helen.

"That woman needed a damn slap to the face, she was lucky I didn't do it, or else I would have given her a black eye!" Grandma Mazur told them causing Frank to groan softly.

"Thanks for defending my honor Grandma Mazur, Jeanne are you done?" Stephanie asked Jeanne, who busy licking the sauce from the bottom of the serving bowl, "We should leave now."

"Yep! I'm done, well it was nice meeting you Frankie, Granny, we should have some fun like tonight again, though with much less drama!" Jeanne told the two before she rounded on Lester, who was trying to grope her bottom, "Touch it, and you will lose that hand, understood?"

Lester nodded his head and said, "I am crystal clear ma'am" putting his hand back down.

"Proud of you babe," Carlos said to Stephanie as they were walking outside on the porch, "You stood up to your mother."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, Heidi kept telling me that I should, so I did."

She turned to look at Heidi who was about to get into the Cayenne. Stephanie faltered, seeing orange and red smoke coming from Heidi's dress pocket. It was thick now, not like this morning when it was a faint wisp. It was flowing out of her pocket, and down the road. The smoke stopped and wrapped around a man in a neon orange suit, with wild brown hair and dark green eyes. Oh my god. Stephanie watched as the Man formed a fireball in his hand and throw it.

"Heidi look out it's weatherman win-!" Stephanie had started to scream, but it was too late. The fire ball hit the Cayenne and it blew up into a blue flaming ball. Heidi had been right beside it too!

"HEIDI!"

(DUN DUN DUN!)

TBC...

Word count 5k-6k


	8. Chapter 7:Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

(A/N: here's chapter 7! I've come up with a better summary! I like the one much better! as always this story is OOC, has OCs and is AU, so if things look weird, then you know why! I will warn you when something wiggly comes up! as always please read and review, constructive criticism is _always_ welcome! ENJOY!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own JE characters, only the ones I made up, no money is being made from this, IT'S ONLY FOR FUUUUUN!)

(warning: Diesel throws out the word Dyke, cause, let's face it he's a jerk when it comes to Jeanne)

Chapter 7:Sweet Dreams are Made of These.

It felt as though time stopped for Heidi. She had been right at the Cayenne, she was going to open the door and get in. She had heard Stephanie scream at her, and then she saw the ball of blue and white flames. It had hit her. The fire ball had been so hot, that Cayenne had instantly blown up into a flaming ball of hot fire. She felt herself flying through the air slowly, so slowly. Time begun again, when she landed with a hard thud on the asphalt road, her head bouncing several times.

It had been a long time since she had felt pain. The pain had hit her so hard that the scream that came out of her mouth was inhumane. Her body seized up and she convulsed, before she lay still on the road, her eyes wide. She was on her side, what was left of her dress blew in the warm night breeze. From what she could see, her body had been singed badly. One part of her left arm had been so badly burnt that she could see bone. She couldn't move her body, why couldn't she move her body? When did the fire demon get this strong? His fireballs should have bounced off her, not hit her!

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to kill the Great One!" Weatherman Winchester said walking past the flaming wreck, getting closer to Heidi, who watched him with wide eyes, "Does it hurt? Don't you like it? the man who freed me enhanced my fire, now it hurts you."

Heidi could only watch as the fire demon got closer to her, her mind was so fuzzy, she couldn't call for Toga. Oh no, was she going to die? The others, what happened to the others?

"help…"She whispered weakly, her breaths coming out in short painful puffs.

"The fear in your eyes makes my heart race," Weatherman Winchester told Heidi as he formed another fireball in his hand, "I wonder where you will go when you die, Great One?"

No wonder why it had felt as though the sun had hit her, that fireball had been as hot as a star. By the way the area around the fireball Weatherman Winchester was making now was melting.

Weatherman Winchester smirked and threw the fireball at Heidi, who could only watch as it headed straight for her.

Two things happened at that time. One thing was Jeanne, jumping over the flaming remains of the Cayenne, wielding a piece of paper that had a rune symbol on it, written in her blood. The other thing that happened was someone had caught Heidi before the fireball hit her, and jumped up, making her airborne.

Jeanne ran up to Weatherman Winchester and stuck the paper on his forehead. Water flew out the paper, wrapping Weatherman Winchester in a water cocoon and dousing out the flaming wreck. Jeanne had to jump back as Steam filled the area, blocking her vision. When the steamed clear, Weatherman Winchester stood in front of Jeanne, soaking wet.

"You bitch! You put my flame out!" He roared at Jeanne, who gave him the finger.

"Fuck you, pyromaniac!" Jeanne said, pulling a dagger from inside her black combat boots, "Now you have to pay for trying to kill Heidi!"

"She's calling herself Heidi?" Weatherman Winchester said with a snort, "What a lame name!"

"I could say the same for Weatherman Winchester." A male voice said, not too far away from Jeanne and the fire demon.

Jeanne turned and felt her face turn red, "YOU! What are you doing here?!

(Oh…she survived, thank goodness!)

"HEIDI!" Stephanie had screamed watching the fireball hit her and the Cayenne. The explosion from the car, blew both her and Carlos into the siding of the house. Stephanie had been winded from the impact of hitting the side of the house. she watched Carlos get up and go over to her. No! not her, Heidi was the one who got hit by a fireball that was so hot it singed off the leaves on trees that was close to the impact.

"Carlos, no, Heidi, you need to see about Heidi" Stephanie gasped sitting up, "I'm okay. She isn't, she got hit!"

Carlos looked over to where the Cayenne once stood. It seemed as though the Turbo and Valarie's van where blown up along with the Cayenne, "Babe, I can't see, I can't go over there either, it's too hot."

"Is she .gone?" Stephanie whimpered getting up to her feet, "Where is she?!"

Stephanie and Carlos froze, hearing a high pitch scream of agony. Was she alive?!

Stephanie watched as another fireball flew up into the air. It was so bright and hot, they felt it from the porch.

Stephanie turned watching Jeanne run out the open door, she bit her index finger hard, causing it to bleed. She snatched up a piece of paper that had drifted to the floor. She quickly drew something on the paper with her blood and then she was running to the flames. Stephanie watched as Jeanne jumped over the flaming car wreck. Stephanie's eyes widened as Water flew up in the air, dousing the wreck, putting it out. Steam filled the darkening air and she heard Jeanne and Weatherman Winchester arguing.

"She's calling herself Heidi? What a lame name!" Weatherman Winchester snorted.

"I could say the same about Weatherman Winchester." A man's voice said, making Stephanie turn to look, along with Jeanne.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" Jeanne had huffed, while Stephanie had said, "Diesel!"

(AH! Well look who it is!)

Diesel let out a huff, tossing out the now empty Kimchee jar, it was never enough for him. He'd have to make a trip back into the demon world to get some more from . Diesel let out a burp that had smoke and sparks in it. There must have been some brimstone in that batch. He grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch, waiting for the sun to set. He took a long swig from the beer and said, "What the fuck did those demons mean? Odd things were happening in the universes?" He hoped not, that meant he'd be on the job for a while then. It was alright sometimes; like that time he had to track down a succubus. That was a fun time. But, could something potentially fatal be occurring that could cause permanent damage to the cosmos? He hoped not, he really didn't want to clean up that mess!

Diesel finished the last of the beer and leaned back in the lumpy couch that was one of the only two pieces of furniture in the living room. She could use a trip to a furniture store. Maybe he'd be nice and go buy her a new couch, one with the springs not poking in his damn ass.

Diesel paused, turning his head to look outside the window, cutting his eyes. He heard something. It had been a weak voice, but he swore he heard someone.

"…help…"

The empty beer bottle in his hand fell with a 'thunk' on the worn out carpet. The person holding the bottle had disappeared with a soft, 'pop'

(~~~~~~~)

Diesel appeared in the middle of a neighborhood street beside a flaming pile of molten metal. What the fuck was going on?! Then he saw her, a woman, laying in the middle of the road, with a fireball the size of a beach ball that was giving off more heat than anything he had ever been close to, coming right at her.

Diesel quickly ran over to the woman, scooped her up and jumped in the air, wincing as the fireball scorched the back of his favorite flannel shirt. The fireball, luckily, flew up into the air and exploding there. Diesel looked down and saw his favorite Demon Extractor place a piece of paper on a man's head, ahh so that was the fire demon. Water shot out of the paper, and doused out the fire and the fire demon. Diesel raised his eyebrow. To think, he thought that the Demon Extractor was weak, she must have been hiding the fact that she could call upon the power of the elements by runes, or else she was in love with him.

Diesel was going to choose the last hypothesis, what woman doesn't love him?! Speaking of women…

Diesel took a quick look at the woman in his arms. She must have been hit directly by one before he saved her. Her left arm had the worst of it, her forearm had been charred right down to the bone. Diesel winced; she must have been in some serious pain. She wasn't making any noises though. But his favorite Demon Extractor was, as was the fire demon who caused this damage.

"She calls herself Heidi, what a lame name!"

"I could say the same for Weatherman Winchester," Diesel snorted landing close to the curb and the Demon Extractor.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" The Demon Extractor snapped, turning on Diesel, "and why are you holding Heidi?!"

"I saved her from that fireball, Duh!" Diesel said rolling his eyes, " I swear those dyke powers must be mushing your brain up!"

"DON'T CALL ME A DYKE!" The Demon Extractor snapped, pointing a finger at Diesel who smirked, "you are just a typical pig! Just because there's a woman who doesn't want to fuck you doesn't mean-"

"Weatherman Winchester is getting away…" Diesel told her happily, watching the neon orange man running off.

"I'll be back to deal with you!" She growled, and then she running off after the fire demon.

Diesel shook his head and then looked down at the woman in his arms, "Hey, you're going to be fine, you're in my arms after all."

The woman's eyes got wide as she looked into his blue one. She tried to lift her severely wounded arm, but Diesel stopped her saying, "don't move it, it needs to be still. You're going to be okay."

"…..V..V.." She tried to say but Diesel stopped her, "Hey now, don't talk, you're hurt really bad."

"Heidi!" Stephanie shouted, going over to the two, along with Carlos and Lester, "Oh my god! That bastard burnt her arm to a crisp!"

"Heidi, "Carlos said, running a hand down the woman's singed cheek, "You need to stay awake for us, don't go to sleep, can you do that?"

Heidi nodded her head and then she whispered, "…hurts…Toga…get him…"

"Where he is? I haven't seen him all day," Stephanie told Carlos, "How could he not be here when Heidi's this hurt."

"I am now," Toga said, appearing in a whirlwind of black petals. He wasted no time and came up to Heidi who lay in the arms of Diesel, "I apologize Madam, I should have been here sooner."

"It's okay…"Heidi whispered gripping Diesel's shirt, "You….know...what…to do?"

Toga nodded his head and said, "It shall be done." He then stood up and said to Carlos and Lester, "there will soon be a coward, we must leave, but I need to clean up this area, take the Unmentionable to your building, protect Heidi at all costs, you too Stephanie."

Diesel stood up and told the three, "Grab my arm; I just happen to know where you stay at Manoso."

"What about my parents, and Val, and Jeanne?" Stephanie asked Toga, who nodded his head.

"It's going to be one weird dream to them, and as for Jeanne, she's finishing the Job she was assigned." Toga told her.

In other words, Jeanne was going to kill Weatherman Winchester. Stephanie shuddered, she was glad it wasn't her on the end on an angry Jeanne Ellen.

Stephanie felt Carlos grab the crook of her elbow, and then they were gone.

(Jeanne is on the hunt)

_Heidi moaned softly, feeling a large hand rub the side of her face. She felt nice and warm, laying in a soft bed. it was nice and warm. The smell of blooming flowers, and trees filled the air. The sounds of birds drifted in her ear from time to time. She wasn't in pain anymore, maybe she had healed already. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on a futon, covered in a light spring quilt that had white lotus flowers scattered across the light blue background._

_Heidi turned, hearing someone sigh and close the lid on something. Heidi sat up, the quilt pulling on her lap. The person turned and smiled at her. It was a man with bright blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. His face was incredibly handsome; he looked like a roman god. His tall frame was covered in a long sleeve black shirt with matching loose black slacks. _

_"You are looking much better, you vere out for nearly a week." The man said with a thick Russian accent, "You needed all the sleep you could get."_

_Heidi felt her throat close up, and then she sobbed "Vladimir, you are alive!" launching out of the futon to hug the man._

_Vladimir hugged Heidi, running a free hand through her hair, "You nearly died Heidi, you need to be more careful. I told you to live for me."_

_Heidi opened her eyes, and then she said, "You are not alive? No, please don't tell me that this is a dream."_

_"Even powerful beings dream, любимый," Vladimir said softly, "Yes, I am nothing but a dream, I vill not lie to you, Heidi, if I were to die over again vould do it again, just because it meant that you vould live."_

_Heidi leaned in and inhaled her lover's scent, "No, I do not want this one to end. Please, let me stay with you here!"_

_Vladimir lifted Heidi's face and wiped away her tears, he kissed her eyes, each cheek and then her lips, "You need to live for the both of us, no matter how much it hurts. Can you do that for me? please, do it for me, любимый."_

_Heidi clenched her fists and then she nodded her head, "I shall Vladimir, I will for you."_

(~w~)

Heidi whimpered softly, she wasn't dreaming now, from the way her body ached in pain. Her limbs felt like rubber, she couldn't move them. Her head felt as though she had been stuffed with cotton. She cracked one eye open and looked around. She was in a bed with white sheets around her waist, she was wearing a long nightgown that was blue with white stars on it. she was almost covered from head to toe in bandages, that were covered in a blue liquid. Toga must have gone to the mansion and obtain the vial of healing. Heidi sighed softly, bit her lip, and began to get up, or try to, if only her body would do what she wanted it to do. Is this what people had to deal with when they were injured like this? It took her a while, but she managed to sit up, her hands flat on the bed to steady her body. Now that she was up, she could take a real good look at the room she was in. it wasn't much, just a large white room with one door on a wall, and then two doors on the other wall. One of the doors was cracked open. A window in the room let in the dying sunlight. What time was it, how long did she sleep?

A loud crash coming from the cracked door had her sliding the covers off her. With some effort, she managed to get up and, using the wall as support, exit the room. She walked down the short hallway and into a nice size living area. In the living area was Toga, Stephanie, Lester, Jeanne and the man who had saved her. Jeanne and the man were arguing with each other, or maybe, Jeanne was yelling at the man, and the man was making snide remarks about Jeanne. Either way, it was amusing to watch Jeanne turn purple from rage.

"What are you still doing here, demon filth?" Jeanne roared at the man, who stood across the room, with his hands on his hips, mimicking Jeanne's stance, "You saved Heidi, now you can leave, it's been six days. I am sick and tired of you smelling like brimstone and Kimchee!"

The man rolled his eyes and walked up to Jeanne, catching her by her waist, " Do you know, that the way your eyes light up, when you yell at me, is such a turn on."

"Goodness, Diesel, if you keep teasing her, she's liable to knock you out, and someone is already in a coma." Stephanie warned the man causing him to turn and look over to Stephanie.

Heidi's eyes widened in shock. That face, those eyes, even though he had short blond hair, he looked like…

The man made a 'pfft!' noise and then made to turn back to Jeanne, but his blue eyes, those deep blue eyes landed on Heidi. A smile formed on his face and the man said, "Well, Sleeping beauty has awaken from her slumber, it was my kiss that woke her up, I was too much of a hunk for her injuries, I am a god-ouch! Jennie baby, why do you abuse me, I thought we loved each other?!"

Lester got up and went over to Heidi, "Baby, you're awake, I thought you were never gonna wake up, it's alright though, I would have married you even if you had remained comatose!"

Lester wrapped an arm around Heidi, leading her to a couch, his other hand cupping her bottom. Heidi hardly had the energy to say, "Lester remove you hand from my bottom, I may not have the energy to hit you, but Jeanne has enough energy to do it for me."

Lester looked over to Jeanne who was turning a darker shade of purple. Lester set Heidi down on the couch, slipping his hand from her bottom. Jeanne walked over to Heidi and said, "Nice to see you in the land of the living, you had me scared to death!"

Heidi smiled softly and said, "You may hug me Jeanne, but do it gently, I am still in pain."

Jeanne leaned down and hugged Heidi softly, burying her face in that long black hair, "I thought we had lost you, don't you ever do that again, Heidi!"

"I am sorry to worry you all, I am going to be alright now." Heidi said to the group.

"Good, because I don't know what I do without you!" Stephanie stated, hugging Heidi tightly, letting tears fall down, "You're the only mother I truly have!"

Heidi was touched. She wrapped tired arms around Stephanie, letting her sob in her neck, "I am fine now, nothing like this will ever happen again."

Stephanie lifted her head and nodded, letting Heidi wipe her tears away, "I'll go tell Carlos you're awake, he has Weatherman Winchester locked in a holding cell somewhere he in Rangeman. Jeanne thought you would prefer to ask him questions, before she killed him."

"Thank you Jeanne, you are a smart Demon Extractor, even if you are a bit hot-headed, "Heidi said with a smile.

"I am glad to see that you are awake Madam," Toga said going over to Heidi, who smiled and nodded her head, "I shall see to it that you get something for the pain and fatigue."

"Thank you Toga, Lester, Jeanne, could you find me something to eat, I am quite hungry." Heidi asked softly, "Some soup would be nice, nothing to heavy please."

"I'll only get the best for the future Mrs. Lester Santos!" Lester cooed to Heidi who nodded her head in acceptance, laying back against the couch.

"Like she would ever marry you!" Jeanne snapped, as she and Lester left the living area, "You're such a dirty pig!"

Stephanie sighed and said, "Those two bicker like siblings," as she and Toga left together, "their meeting must have been fated."

Once the door closed, signaling that it was only her and her savior left, Heidi turned to look at him. He wore a pair of jeans, a long sleeve flannel shirt that was undone, showing a white t-shirt underneath. His face wasn't serious; there was an air of light heartiness around him, which made him shine . he wouldn't tell her, but he was a bit nervous being around her. The way he shuffled a boot covered foot, and had stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, did give him away.

"I must thank you for saving my life, I know another direct hit, like the one I took the first time, would have killed me." Heidi said softly, causing the man to shrug his should lightly.

"It's what I do best, save cute damsels in distress. Jennie beat me to beating up the fire demon, though, he won't be blowing up cars and beautiful women again, she bound his powers with a water rune." The man said with a soft smile, "Are you sure you're going to be alright, there parts of your body that had been burnt away."

"I am fine now, all of my body has been restored thanks to Toga's healing and the long rest I took." Heidi said, rubbing the still sore spot on her left forearm, "It takes more than a fireball that is hotter than the sun to kill me."

Heidi closed her eyes and then said, "My name is Heidi, it is only customary to give my name to the person who saved me."

The man smiled sheepishly and stuck his tongue out, "You don't have to give me your name, well, my name's Diesel. It's only customary for the hero to give the beautiful woman he saved his name."

Heidi smiled softly and said, "Such an odd name…Diesel."

"It's not my real name, my real name is not something I like to use, just some issues with family, that's it," Diesel said waving a hand to the side.

"Oh I see," Heidi said, her eyes roaming over Diesel's form. He couldn't be…no. if that were the case, he would have told her before he had died.

"You know how demons are, family issues are our number one problems." Diesel huffed,

Heidi got up, by using the arm of the couch for support, and tried to go over to Diesel. She let out a soft sound, feeling the world tilt around her. She must have gotten up too fast. If it wasn't for Diesel, she would have fallen.

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up by yourself; you shouldn't be out of bed period, until your body is ready, I'll take you back to bed." Diesel told Heidi, lifting her up in his arms.

Heidi closed her eyes halfway, inhaling Diesel's scent, why did he smell like him then? Could he be? No…maybe it's just a fluke.

Heidi smiled to herself; things in life do not happen on a whim. Don't be so silly, Heidi.

(hmmm? What is she talking about?!)

Diesel tucked Heidi back in, and exit the room, leaving the door open halfway. He shook his head in sheer amazement, that wasn't an ordinary woman, there was something special about her. He thought about that night, almost a week ago when he had bought her to Manoso's building . That had been a struggle, she had started to react to the pain, moaning, convulsing, and crying. Diesel had held her down as Toga healed her, running a hair through her singed hair, whispering nonsense in her ear. Manoso had to take Stephanie out the room, since she had been in hysterics. It seemed she cared a lot about the wounded woman. While he held her, he must have started to speak some Russian, one of his native tongues. Heidi had stiffened in his arms and began to babble at him in Russian

*"Пожалуйста, сделайте это боль уходит, Владимир!" She had cried, gripping his shirt, staring up at him with pain glazed amber eyes.

After that outburst she had passed out, falling asleep. She had been bandage and moved to an empty apartment in Manoso's building. Once she was helped, Diesel had gone to find the Demon Extractor. He had found her in a park, beating the snot out of the fire demon. It seemed with the rune the Extractor wrote on that piece of paper prevented him from using any source of fire. Oh yeah, that Extractor was smarter than she acted. He had to pull her off the poor demon, before she had the chance to turn him into ground hamburger meat. He had tied him up, and then sent him to Manoso, who put him in a holding cell, in a undisclosed area of his building, to be dealt with later. Open and shut case.

Then…why did Diesel still feel so uneasy? Maybe it had been the words that the fire demon had told him.

_"You think I'm the only one! Well, he freed hundreds of beings like me! They'll know the Great One is here! They'll come and kill her and all of you with her!"_

It seemed as though he would still be here for a bit, maybe he would get a hotel or something, the Demon Extractor watched him like a hawk, (not only that, she attacked him in his sleep dozens of time,) and Stephanie's couch had that annoying spring that poked his back.

"Diesel, is Madam laying down?"

Diesel was thrown from his thoughts. Toga was standing near him, holding a few bottles. He had met Toga before, many years ago, during the first years as an Unmentionable. Toga had known his mentor, he had known him quite well indeed.

"Yep, put her back to bed, she got out of it too early. She should still be resting you know," Diesel told Toga, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jeans, "You should give those to her now."

"I plan to do so," Toga told him softly, walking past him, "Would you please keep Lester and Jeanne apart, they must have had an altercation, Jeanne is liable to kill that man."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Sure thing Toga," walking away, and then Diesel paused, "Hey, Toga, you didn't have to do what you did…you know, to that other Unmentionable, he was a right bastard."

Toga placed his hand on the door and said so softly, Diesel almost missed him, "I know, but it was my choice, I gave it to him freely…"

Diesel heard Toga enter the bedroom, and close the door with a soft click. Love, it was one emotion he hoped he would never feel.

(~3)

Jeanne stared hard at Stephanie. Jeanne was a very observant person; she had to be, in her choice of career. She had started training to be a demon extractor since she was able to walk. Her brother had been chosen to become the Demon Extractor, but he had died in an incident she didn't want to remember. Jeanne could run as fast as any demon, she could jump sky scrapers with ease. andshe could protect herself from threats like that fire demon.

Stephanie couldn't.

What had Manoso been doing with this woman?! Is he just screwing her, send her on the way home and then hope for the best? He's a horrible soul mate!

Oh yes, Stephanie and Manoso were soul mates, she could tell, by the way they communicate and act around each other, only soul mates did that. That Tank of a man and Lula did it all the time. It was nice to know that they were meant to be for each other but still.

"Jeanne, why are you looking at me like that?" Stephanie said, backing away, "You're not planning to kiss me or grope me?"

Stephanie had come back with Carlos, to the apartment that Heidi was placed in. she was expecting Heidi to still be on the couch, but Diesel had told the two of them that had put her back into bed, she was still weak, and healing.

"You need training, Plum" Jeanne said getting up, "What have you been doing with her Manoso? Praying and hoping she's alright, last week should have been a wakeup call, that could have been Stephanie that had almost died! You haven't done anything to help her defend herself. Since you've neglected to do so, I'll shall do it for you. I'm training you Stephanie; you need to know how to defend yourself and protect yourself."

Stephanie's mouth opened, she took a look at Jeanne and then at Carlos whose blank mask was set to full force.

Carlos took a good look at Jeanne, damn it, she was right. He hadn't taught Stephanie anyway on how to protect herself. Sheer luck could only go so far. If that had been Stephanie getting hit with that fireball- he wouldn't dwell on that idea, Stephanie needed to be trained. Jeanne was the perfect teacher for her. They weren't as close as he and Stephanie are, she was a woman, and she was as highly trained as him. Jeanne wouldn't have offered this gift, if she hadn't cared for them. Maybe Jeanne wasn't too bad.

"But, you gotta pay me Manoso, my services are not free, that'll be 500,000 euros, I don't take American money."

And then again, Carlos could be fooling himself when he said that Jeanne wasn't so bad, "alright Jeanne, I'll pay you train my babe."

Jeanne nodded her head and then said, "you should tell Tank, I'll train Lula too, but I'll give him a discount, because I like him more than I like you. Plum, you better be up tomorrow by 5 AM. We'll be training all day! I need to teach you 27 years of training in only a few weeks,"

Stephanie's head kept turning back and forth between Jeanne and Carlos. Training?! 5 AM?! What?!

"Good Idea Jennie, I'll join you!" Diesel piped up from his spot on the couch, "so will Lester!"

"Who said you males could join us!" Jeanne snapped rounding on Diesel and Lester, "You can't join us because you're a demon! And you can't join us because you're a pig!"

"We'll be there at 5AM!" Lester said causing Jeanne to growl darkly.

"Men…you're all slobs!"

Tbc…..

(Toga and Diesel know each other?! Jeanne is being kinda nice!? Stephanie's going to get trained!? I wonder how that will go down. Coming up; Heidi learns a dark secret, Jeanne trains Stephanie, Diesel begins to feel and Carlos learns to mend what is torn, and much more things! As always R&R!)

("Пожалуйста, сделайте это боль уходит, Владимир-please, make this pain go away, Vladimir.)Russian FYI

(_любимый_-russian for Darling)

(word count 5k-6k)


	9. Chapter 8: Rocketeer

(A/N: here's chapter 8! as always this is OOC, OC and AU! Enjoy! please review when you are done! I'll warn you if something comes up!)

(WARNING: this may be the last T-rated chapter, then the story gets an upgrade...AWWW YEAH you know what that means?!)

(DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. JE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, IT"S ONLY FOR FUNS!)

enjoy :3

Chapter 8: Rocketeer

Stephanie glared at Jeanne, trying to rub the sleep out of her eye. Jeanne had not been kidding when she said she wanted Stephanie to be ready at 5AM Sharp. Carlos had warned her she needed to be ready at 5, but He was such a nice and warm pillow, why should she have to get up. Ever since the night Heidi had been hit with a fireball, she had been staying at the RangeMan building. She had given her apartment to Diesel and Jeanne. Toga had told them that if those two were to stay at the RangeMan apartment that Heidi was healing in, then she would never get better, due to the fact that they were always fighting.

Stephanie shook her head and turned to look at Lester and Diesel. They looked as though they had been up for hours. Their eyes were bright and they were standing straight.

"How can you two not be tired, it's fricking 5:15 in the morning!" Stephanie whined softly, trying to wake herself up, "You two are not human I tell you!"

"Well, I know I am not, and Lester here is just use to waking up at horrible hours in the morning." Diesel told her, and then looked over to a figure slumped on the black Mat of the Rangeman gym, "Your friend over there is worst out of all of us."

Lula lay beside Stephanie, mumbling softly in anger. Somehow, one way or another, Tank had convinced her to join them in Jeanne's training. Too bad Lula was the worst morning person ever. She was never up before 10 AM. To be up at 5AM was unheard of! Stephanie hoped that Jeanne and Lula wouldn't bump heads. Maybe Jeanne would be too busy with Lester and Diesel, after all those two were her biggest tormentors.

They were all wearing black Rangeman Sweats and Shirt, ready for their training. Diesel was the only one who wasn't in any workout clothes. When Stephanie asked him why he wasn't in any workout clothes, he point blankly asked her if he seemed like the type to wear sweats and sneakers. Stephanie had to agree with him, in all the times she had seen Diesel, he always wore a flannel shirt and jeans, with boots finishing the outfit. Why let a little thing like training curb his sense of style?

"Lula, you need to stand up." Jeanne stated, walking over to said woman, "You're not going to get any training done by sitting on the damn floor, half asleep."

Lula turned one bloodshot at at Jeanne, she was too tired to go into full Rhino mode. She'd just go into full Rat Terrier mode, "Damn, ain't nobody got time to be up at this damn hour! My hair is a mess, I ain't even ate nothing, and you know I'm fucking hungry right now!"

Jeanne felt her eyebrow twitch, if she had known all the whining Lula did, she would have taped her damn mouth up before she began this training session.

Jeanne took out a piece of paper with one small rune on it. she walked over to the still whining Lula, and placed it on her mouth. Lula eyes widened as she tried to talk, but found that she couldn't. What in the hell did this crazy woman do to her!

"I shut you up, that's what I did, I am tired of the whining! Your Tank paid me to train you, though, unlike Manoso, who had to pay me 500,000 euros; Tank had to only pay me 499,999 Euros! I gave him a steep discount and he paid me quickly. I am going to teach you how to protect yourself, without the aid of a sawed off shot gun. One day, you'll be against an opponent, who isn't affected by human bullets, you need to be ready to fight with other things." Jeanne stated looking at Stephanie and Lula, "I ain't doing this to torture you two, I'm doing this, so you'll have a chance at surviving, if something happens!"

Lula had to admit, that did sound reasonable, but still, why 5 AM in the morning. Lula must have made a face because Jeanne was near her again, he face turning red with anger.

"We will be waking up all day, every day, at 5 until you are mentally and physically prepared in a way I see fit!" Jeanne hissed to a cowering Lula, "Now wake up all you bums! We're going to start off by stretching, to warm up those muscles that haven't been used in a while. Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle today."

( insert the eye of the tiger here…)

Lester let out a wheeze, falling onto the soft spring grass face first. He should have offered to join the Jeanne in her training session. She was worse than that drill sergeant he had in boot camp. Jeanne had ran them all ragged. At first, he was into it. Jeanne was hot, there was no denying it. When she went to help Stephanie bend down to place her hands flat on the mats at RannegMan Gym. Her bottom had been right in his face. it was a damn shame she wasn't into men. The warm up was the only best part of the work out. After that Jeanne had snapped at them to do pushups, one hundred pushups. Poor Lula, she had looked as though she was going to die on them. Jeanne shown no pity, telling Lula to get back up, when she fell on her belly.

"Do you think a vampire will give you pity, do you think a demon is going to show mercy on you, by going easy on you?" Jeanne had asked Lula, who lay on the mat face first, "No they won't, they won't even blink before they tear your damn head off! Get up Lula, you're made from tougher stuff, get up! Don't tell me you're giving up now?"

Lula with what energy she had, lifted her body up on her arms and then fell again. Jeanne nodded her head and said "Good, now all you get up, we're going outside to run miles."

Miles. They ran miles alright, nearly 10 of them, from Rangeman Building, to a small park that was surrounded by blooming maple leaves. The heat wave that occurred by Weatherman Winchester was finally broken, due to his bound powers and imprisonment. It was a nice cool day to run, but to run 10 miles? Lester wanted mercy!

"Geez Jennie, you trying to kill them?" Diesel asked walking up to Jeanne who puffed up like an angry cat, "Not everyone can be a strong dyke like you!"

"Shut up Demon!" Jeanne snapped walking over to Diesel who looked as though he hadn't ran ten miles in boots, "I don't even know why I let you pigs join us!"

"Cause, you love us Jennie," Diesel said, placing a hand over his heart, "That's why we got to join for free."

"Oh no!, You're going to pay for this training!" Jeanne snapped, turning to both Diesel and Lester, "100 Million Euros! Each! As if I willingly train you both!"

"Gina your being unreasonable!" Lester whined, standing up, "All I have is my heart to give to my lovely Heidi."

"And all I have is 60 cents, some lint and an old stick of gum, "Diesel said after he dug through his jean pockets, "I'll give them to you as payment."

"Why I outta…." Jeanne growled rounding on Lester and Diesel.

"Oh Jeanne, let the boys join you, it's always nice to work with more people."

The group turned to see Heidi and Toga standing close by. Heidi had less bandages on her, but she leaning against Toga for support. She was wearing a pink sun dress with a thin white cardigan on top of it. Her feet were in pink ballet shoes. Toga was wearing a light blue tunic with white petals scattered across it. White loose slacks and light blue shoes finished the ensemble.

"Good morning," Toga said to the five, "we thought you all would be hungry by now, so I have bought a breakfast, Madam thought it would nice to have a picnic in the park this morning. It is a lovely day."

"I am sorry but Carlos and Tank could not join us, they were in a very important meeting, they were setting up a contract with a major store, they do send their regards." Heidi said with a smile, "Come, let us enjoy our meal."

(mmm I was hungry when I wrote this chapter =w=)

They sat at a table Toga set up in the middle of the park, close to the little pond. It wasn't a heavy breakfast, just yogurt, granola, chocolate croissants, fruit and a variety of drinks.

"Toga would have prepared a full English Breakfast for you all, if Jeanne had not specified that you were all going on diets." Heidi said sipping a cup of hot tea.

"WE'RE ALL ON DIETS?!" Lula exclaimed, "NO CLUCK IN A BUCKET?!"

"NO TASTY CAKES?!" Stephanie said with stricken horror, "I NEED MY TASTY CAKES!"

"You'll survive," Jeanne said with a smirk, "Besides, with Toga cooking, I'm sure all this health food shit will taste great. And to make sure you two stick to your diets, I've placed runes on you, making any junk food you touch, turn into cauliflower. Wasn't that thoughtful of me?"

"You are a cold hearted bitch…" Lester chuckled to Jeanne who hid her face behind a cup of coffee.

"Jeanne is only looking out for the both of you, she cares a lot," Heidi said, patting Jeanne's hand, "Oh Jeanne, we have a date night coming up on Saturday, please, wear something nice, and take me to an upscale place."

Jeanne choked on her coffee, "A date?! Just me and you?!" Heidi nodded her head, "I'll take you to this swanky place in Rio! They have the best all you can eat barbequed meat, and they have a dance floor above it!"

Heidi smiled and said, "That will be nice, will you getting us a hotel room? I would like to see some of the city before we left Rio de Janeiro."

"Anything you want Heidi," Jeanne said smiling like a fool, "I'll be sure to get a hotel with a view of the city!"

Lester shook his head, "You're not really going to date her, Heidi?! You're my future wife! How dare you break my heart!"

Diesel turned to Stephanie and asked, "Is he always like this? If he is, then he needs to get his head check out."

"Hey, how do you know Lester, Heidi?" Stephanie asked, " I mean, you have him following you like a sick lovestruck puppy!"

Heidi sighed and said, "Carlos and Lester have such a tight bond, that when Carlos came to see me, Lester would join us too, ever since I met him, he's been like this, I have told him many times we would not be married, due to the fact that he had someone waiting for him."

"Yes, it's you, "Lester cooed blowing kisses to Heidi who smiled, shaking her head.

Toga turned his head, feeling something in the wind change. He turned to Heidi who nodded her head, telling Toga she had felt it too. It seemed there would be more breakfast guest today.

"looks like we have more people coming to join us," Diesel said watching white petals form a whirlwind around them.

"TOGA!" A woman's voice exclaimed, in the petals, "I've missed you younger brother!"

"You have a sister!" Lula asked Toga who nodded his head, and got up, just in time to doge the woman who appeared with a loud 'POP!' right over the spot Toga had sat in. The woman yelped, seeing the empty chair, and fell right on top of it.

"Toga!" the woman whined, sitting up, "Why you have to be soooo cruel to your eldest and only sibling?!"

"Ko, I told you many times, not to pounce on me." Toga said, looking down at the woman, who pouted.

"Feh, you're no fun at all Toga!" the woman named Ko whined, "Oh, you're having breakfast! Great, the Dark One didn't cook this morning before we left, I can't even make frozen waffles without burning down half the palace!"

Toga rolled his eyes and then said, "Everyone, this Ko, Ko , this everyone, though you've met Madam thousands of times."

Ko and Toga looked exactly the same. They had the same crimson hair with the same streaks of white through it. they also had the same green eyes with flecks of sliver and grey. They were almost the same height, though Toga had Ko by a few inches, and Ko was definitely a woman, by the softer facial features and curves. While they had the same looks, they were opposite from each other. Toga looked well put together, and Ko looked as though she had climbed out of bed, wearing a pair of pajamas covered in bananas . it seemed Toga was the quiet one and Ko was the charismatic of the two.

Lester got up and went over to Ko, kissing her hand, "Hello, I am Lester, the sexy and single man, waiting for his future wife to come to her senses and marry me."

Ko smiled and said, "Wassup dude, sorry, I don't like men, you have a better chance of getting with Toga than me."

Lester faltered, while Diesel roared with laughter, "You're surrounded man, you're going to be forever alone!"

Ko walked over to Stephanie and said," I would totally date you, but you're already taken, poo-poo!"

Stephanie blushed and said, "What am I, a magnet for lesbians?" making Lula snicker softly.

"Well, you are very cute, "Heidi said with a smile, making Stephanie even redder, "And you have a bright soul, you just do not attract women, you attract everyone."

Ko sat down beside Jeanne and said, "Alright, let's eat! I'm starving! Oh…Heidi, that;s what you're calling yourself here right? The Dark one said he would see You, Toga and I in an hour, me and Toga have to tell you something extremely important."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Yes, we shall see him soon."

Ko, dug into her meal and said to Diesel, "Hey! I know you! When you were training to become an Unmentionable! You trained under that man named Kirk!"

Diesel nodded his head, "That was a long time ago, before he became a rat bastard."

Ko nodded her head and said, "Too bad I didn't get a chance to kill him, what he did Toga was unacceptable. No one breaks my brother heart and gets away with it!"

"Ko, Diesel, please, do not bring this conversation up now," Toga whispered, gripping his orange juice glass tightly, "I just wish you two would drop it, like I did."

Ko opened her mouth, but Heidi stopped her, "Ko, shut up, and eat, I know you're starving."

Ko pouted, but didn't object to being told to eat. She just loved Toga's cooking!

Diesel watched as Heidi grabbed Toga's hand and squeeze it in reassurance. Even stoic giants had feelings that could get hurt too.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"That was a great meal Toga," Ko and Jeanne chirped at the same time.

Jeanne paused and smiled at Ko, who smiled back at her, "Hello I'm Jeanne."

"Ko, you're a Demon Extractor right? I can tell, you're really powerful! What are you doing here, hanging out with Diesel the Demon?"  
"I'm training a few people." Jeanne said shaking Ko's hand, "They need it, and as for the Demon and the pig, they tagged along with us, men, they are such dogs!"

"I know right?!" Ko said, "Well are you going back to train now, I wanna join you guys!"

"The more the merrier!" Jeanne said smiling, and then she turned to Heidi, "will you join us, there's always room for you Heidi!"

"Oh no, I am a bit tired. Ko, you can join them later, the Dark One waits for us," Heidi said softly, letting Toga help her up, "Come along, I'm sure what you need to say can be said in only a few moments."

"Do not worry about the dirty dishes, they will take care of themselves." Toga told the group, "Come along Madam, death waits for no one."

"No one except me," Heidi said with a smile, as she, Ko and Toga walked into the small patch of woods.

Jeanne turned to the remaining four and snapped, "Well?! Let's hop to it! We're going to run up and down the hill over near the gazebo in this park!"

Her demand was met with loud groans. Jeanne smiled inside, she was such a sadist!

"Hello Dark One, "Heidi said to the figure waiting in the tree shadows, sitting on a park bench, "Has Death been kind to you?"

The Dark One smiled softly at his Other Half as she sat down beside him. She always made that lame joke, with every meeting they had.

"Death has been gracious with me, how are the wounds darling, Toga has been keeping me updated with your injuries." The Dark One asked Heidi who nodded her head.

"I am almost done with the healing, I thought I would have died that night." Heidi said softly , "That fire demon was quite powerful, he told me that he had gained an enhancement of his powers from the man who freed him from the seal I put on him."

The Dark one nodded his head, "Ko told me what had happened, it seems she and Toga have something to tell us."

Toga nodded his head, "yes, it is about the man. The man who is breaking the seals off of the most dangerous creatures and beings you two had put on them"

Ko sighed softly and said, "We were created from the flesh of the man, way before you two were made."

The Dark One's dead black eyes cut in half, while his grey hand landed on Heidi's shoulder.

"The man was created to be the perfect balance of life and death. It was he who created the barriers between the worlds. It was he who created the universes." Toga said softly, "It was thought that there only needed to be one infinite being in all of the cosmoses."

"But he became too unstable; he would have destroyed everything if nothing had been done." Ko whispered, "So me and Toga placed him in a seal. Once he was sealed away, you two were formed, since life and death are needed in the cosmoses. But somehow, he broke his own seal, and we do not know how."

"IS he the one breaking the barriers between worlds and universes?" Heidi asked earning a yes from the two, "How do we stop him?"

Ko and Toga shook their head, "We do not know how to at the moment, we are steadily coming closer to finding a way to stop him. Hopefully he will not come after you two yet, until a solution is found."

The Dark One sighed softly and said, "Great One, I want you to be careful, it seems they are coming after you first."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I shall, you be careful also, Dark One, I hope to see you again, soon."

The Dark one nodded his head and got up and began to walk into the shadows, "Ko you may stay here for the rest of the day, I expect you back tonight, there is something that needs to be done."

"Okay Dark One!" Ko exclaimed waving to him, "See ya later!"

The remaining three watched as the Dark One dissipated in the shadows. Ko squealed loudly and said, "FREE DAY! Off to go join the group in training!" Ko squealed and skipped out the forest.

Toga sat down beside Heidi who ran a hand down her tired face, "There is nothing we can do Toga?"

"Keep training them, we keep training until we do find a solution."

(so it seems, Heidi and this Dark One are life and death…hummmm!)

Carlos made a sound, looking over the edge of the skyscraper he was on. Heidi and Toga were right beside him. After had gotten out of a successful contract meeting, Heidi and Toga had accosted him. Heidi had told him that he needed to start his training today. Toga and Heidi had whisked him off to Dubai, in a whirlwind of black petals, to one of the world's tallest building. Now here they were, on top of this building, to train.

Carlos had a feeling; he would not like what was coming next. His feelings never led him wrong.

"You wings Carlos, let them out, we need to teach you how to fly." Heidi said softly watching Carlos scan over the edge of the building.

Carlos uncurled his wings from his shoulder blades. He had learned how to pull them in and out with ease. He had never thought to use them before. The stone in stomach got bigger, but he wasn't about to let Heidi know that.

" I hope you are right about this Toga," Heidi said as Toga walked up to Carlos, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Trust me Madam, instincts will do the rest for us." Toga said to Heidi, he then turned to Carlos and said, "Say, do you know how a mother bird teaches its chick how to fly?"

Carlos nodded his head, if he opened his mouth now, he was going to be sick.

"Good, because, that is how you will learn to fly," Toga said, before pushing Carlos off the building, "Flap your wings!"

Heidi went to look over the edge of building watching Carlos fall, "Are you sure that this building was a good idea to teach Carlos to fly, he is not flapping his wings now."

"His survival instincts will kick in and his wings will start to flap. I hope that is," Toga said with a frown.

Heidi groaned softly, her face paling, "We have killed him ,Toga, I think I am going to be sick!"

Heidi quickly turned to go throw up in one of the corners of the skyscraper, but arms wrapped around her waist and then, she was airborne, which her scream loudly. Toga turned and looked up seeing a pair of white wings, and Carlos, holding onto Heidi as he spun in the air, his wings flapping quickly.

Heidi smiled and said, "See, instincts, now we can move onto the next part of training, getting down, I am started to get a little sick, I never did like flying…"

(HEY CAN FLY!)

Carlos let out a soft gasp, as Toga pushed him off the edge of the building, he wasn't kidding when he said he would taught like a baby bird! Holy shit he was going to die! At the speed he was going, he would be a fucking pancake on the ground. Holy shit, he was going to die! How did he flap his wings again? He forgot, what a great time for his mind to go blank! Just flap your wings, Carlos, just flap them!

He closed his eyes, expecting to be dead now, but then he noticed he wasn't falling anymore. He heard the something soft, rustling behind him. Carlos opened his eyes and saw that he was now slowly floating up, his wings gently flapping. Instincts indeed!

He let out a whoop, which was unheard of him, and then flew up quickly, he flew past Toga and Heidi who were still looking down for him. He quickly spun around and then flew down, flying right to Heidi. He felt his arms slip around her waist and then they were both in the air, Heidi screaming In his ears.

"If Toga ever pushes me off a building again, I'll shoot him," Carlos said to Heidi who nodded her head in agreement, "Now, how do we get down?

(he can fly, lol!)

Stephanie moaned in bliss as Carlos rubbed her aching legs, slowly working his magic on the sore muscles. Ever since Monday, when Jeanne had started their training, she had been doing nothing but training. From 5AM to nearly 8PM at night. Jeanne had shown them mercy by cutting the training today. It was Friday and she had a date with Heidi tonight, much to Lester's horror. Everyone else didn't complain though, they took the free weekend card and left.

Stephanie gasped feeling, Carlos work the knots out of her thigh, she hoped she would get use to the training soon, Jeanne was going to kill her if she didn't!

"I'm proud of you babe," Carlos told her after he finished working the knots out of her body, "You're improving all the time you know."

"Am I, It feels like I'm not," Stephanie sighed as she lay beside Carlos, "I still get winded after Jeanne trains me, though, I noticed Lula is starting to lose weight."

"That's good, and I've noticed that you can keep pace with Jeanne, you are improving babe," Carlos told Stephanie, pulling her into his lap and kissing her, "I have a surprise for you, get dressed, wear something warm and come up to the roof when you're done."

Stephanie frowned and said, "Okay Carlos," watching Carlos leave the penthouse bedroom. She was ver curious now!

She got up and put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve red shirt. She pulled her sneakers on and grabbed a fleece jacket. She was ready in less than 5 minutes.

She took the stairs to the roof two at a time. The anticipation building In her stomach, maybe Carlos had a picnic waiting for them, full of tasty cakes. She found out if she didn't touch the sugary goodness with her fingers, it didn't turn into cauliflower! She had learned how to eat pastries with only her mouth. Take that Meanie Jennie!

Stephanie slipped the fleece jacket on, when she stepped outside on the roof of Rangeman building. The sun was beginning to set, splashing the sky with reds, purples, pinks oranges and blues. All in all, a beautiful sight to see. Carlos was near the edge of the building looking over at the sunset. He looked so handsome, the wind blowing his loose long hair. His eyes sparkled with glee.

"Babe, you always told me you wanted to fly, do you still want to?" Carlos asked Stephanie who walked up to him.

"Yeah, I still do, but it's impossible, no one can fly." Stephanie huffed, wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist.

"Babe, all things are possible," Carlos said with a wink and then…

Stephanie gasped, watching two large white wings uncurl from behind Carlos. The rustled softly in the wind, the white feathers a gleaming white. "You do have wings Carlos."

"Will you fly with me, Rocketeer?" Carlos asked with a smile, a full blown smile that melted Stephanie.

"I'll always fly with you Carlos," Stephanie said, as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"I've got you babe," Carlos whispered in her ear, and then they were off, flying into the setting sky.

(D'AWW I ALWAYS WANTED TO READ SOMETHING LIKE THAT…guess I had to write it myself :3)

"Hello Diesel, is there anything I can get for you?" Heidi asked as Diesel walked into the living area of the Rangeman Apartment.

"I uh, I just wanted to see you, before left on your date." Diesel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You look…great, you know."

Indeed Heidi looked radiant. She was dressed in simple black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. It was strapless had a belt that clenched below her breast and layered at the skirt area. She had on black thigh high stockings and five inch heel stilettos that were peep toed. Her hair was up in a messy, but stylish bun with a few ringlets around her face. The bun held together by a pair of chopsticks that had black stars on the end. The stars outline with tiny sparkling diamonds. Her eyes were surrounded with smoky black kohl, her lips painted a bright red. She held in her hand a small clutch purse. She looked ready for a night out on the town.

"Thank you Diesel," Heidi said with a smile, twirling around, letting the silky skirts fly up, "I hope I can keep up with Jeanne tonight, she seemed excited this morning!"

Diesel nodded his head, feeling something churn in his stomach. He didn't know why, but the thought of Heidi and Jeanne together, just didn't sit right with him. Jeanne was hot headed, and rude, Diesel wasn't, well only when he wanted to. Heidi and he had been talking more and more, ever since she joined the training group to teach them yoga. She was a nice person to talk to, and he really wanted to know everything about her.

"Stay safe tonight, Rio de Janeiro is full of bad people you know," Diesel said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Diesel, we shall, I will bring you back something if you behave this weekend." Heidi said with a teasing wink.

"I'll be on my best behavior, just for you, not Jennie, she's just a big old meanie!" Diesel said with a smile, "Heidi are you and Jeanne, well…"

"No Diesel, we are not together, she asked me for a date as one of the payments for dealing with the fire demon." Heidi said softly, "Her heart is filled with tribulation, hopefully by the morning, it shall be free and clear, so she can go after the woman she really wants, it is not me, that is for sure."

"How could it not be you, you're kind, smart, you're very…beautiful." Diesel finished softly, "Very beautiful…"

"Thank you Diesel, I enjoy you feeding my ego, but now I must be off, Jeanne is waiting for me," Heidi said walking past Diesel.

Heidi paused and then turned around to look at the man. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, leaving a print of her lipstick on his skin, "Don't go to sleep with a heavy heart now, mister, I'll see you later!"

Heidi gave him a smile and left. Diesel sighed and thought, 'she smells like heaven…' oh shit. Was he falling for that emotion?

Nah, he just needed more Kimchee! Guess it was time for another trip to MR. Kyung!

TBC…..

(Stephanie finally flies, ancient secrets are revealed, Diesel is falling, and falling hard, and Heidi and Jeanne go on their date! I not going to lie to you, the rating of this story might go up due to the chapter. COMING UP; The date, Jeanne confesses something and Diesel gets some good advice. This is a short chapter, I may not be on tomorrow, it all depends on things! Read and review! Enjoy :P)

word count 5k-6k


	10. Chapter 9:All Night Long

(A/N: I did it. I battled over to write the smut or not to, the good in me said write it, the bad in me said write it. so I wrote it, but I toned it down, it was going to get graphic but i was like, nah, they're not ready! I really haven't seen any Lesbian smut around here, I wonder why? here's chapter 9, it's OOC OCs and AU I'll warn you if something hoggly comes up, ENJOY!)

(WARNING:SMUT! lesbian smut too, if you don't like i did put warning 'smut smut smut' at the start of it, and at the end of it, so if you wanna skip it, skip it. mention of past rape, nothing graphic, just told in passing, and the word Dyke is in here. MY FIRST SMUT SCENE! AHHH~)

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JE, IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN!)

enjoy :3

Chapter 9: All night long

"Goodness Jeanne, you look dashing tonight!" Heidi said, running up to the Jeanne who stood by the Rangeman elevators, waiting for her.

"Thanks, I aim to please all the beautiful women I date." Jeanne told Heidi, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist.

Jeanne was dressed to the nines in tailored suit. It was a black pin striped suit with black suspenders. She wore a dark blue button shirt underneath the long sleeved jacket. She wore her hair in a short ponytail that she had covered with a Black fedora hat. Black heeled ankle boots finished the outfit she wore no makeup, save for a thin coating of pink lipstick.

"Oh Jeanne, how are we getting to Rio tonight? Would it not take a while by plane?" Heidi asked Jeanne, who smiled and winked at her.

"we'll travel by runes ," Jeanne said taking out a premade rune on a large piece of paper, "Please hang on my dear, it will get bumpy!"

Jeanne tossed the rune by their feet. Heidi watched as Blue light filled the hallway of the fourth floor of Rangeman, and then it disappeared, with the two along with it.

(Where'd did they go?)

Heidi had closed her eyes, as the light was nearly blinding. It had felt weird, traveling by runes, it had felt as though they had broken apart into a million tiny pieces and then they were being stuck back together. It wasn't painful; it felt just a little weird.

When she had opened her eyes, she saw that they were standing in a grand room. it was modern and chic. The carpet was white and shaggy and the furniture pieces where black with metal legs. A floating glass fireplace dominated the middle of the square room. It was giving off blue flames that were surrounded by black volcanic rocks. A white bar with a solid black strip going across the middle of it stood off in a corner, fine crystal glasses hung above, waiting for someone to pour the expensive liquors that stood behind the bar, the bottles were on glass selves with dim lighting above them to show a person their labels. Most of the walls in the room were dominated by windows. Two sliding glass door stood in the middle of the glass walls, they led off to the private rooftop pool and gardens. Off to another corner a spiral staircase, led up to the only bedroom in the room.

"Do you like it? The view this hotel gives is amazing, the whole city is just there!" Jeanne said, leading Heidi over to the glass windows, "Well worth the 45k a night."

"Quite expensive" Heidi said, "This is a lovely place, what is it called"

"Don't laugh, but it's called the Copacabana." Jeanne said sheepishly. "Such a lame name, reminds me of Barry Manilow, but, we're in the presidential suite, it used to be a classical room, but it was burned in a fire, they renovated it and modernized it."

Heidi smiled and said, "I am glad they modernized it, now Jeanne, what should we do?"

"Go to the restaurant, I'm starving." Jeanne said, leading Heidi over to a set of double doors, "I hope you're ready to pig out on some good food!"

"Oh Jeanne, your stomach and brain seem to be one entity," Heidi sighed with an amused smile.

Jeanne leaned into Heidi, running her nose across her neck, "there's one or two more organs that's connected to my brain."

(~she's a woman eater~)

"Lord Vasin, what a pleasant surprise. I take it that you are done with whatever you were doing in the human world."

Diesel sat at the bar that was in Kyung BBQ shop. The shop was empty, he had just missed the dinner rush, there would be another rush though, the drunk rush.

"Hello Mr. Kyung, no, I just thought I'd pop in to see if I could get some more Kimchee and maybe a bowl of cuttlefish soup." Diesel said, popping open the bottle of beer that was given to him.

"Cuttlefish soup? Hmm, It seems Lord Vasin has something on his mind, Su! Bring out a bowl of Kimchee."

Diesel chuckled as Su, formally known as Weatherman Winchester appeared with a bowl of spicy Kimchee. Jeanne had wanted him dead, but Heidi, who really didn't like killing, pondered if there was an alternative outcome for the fire demon. Mr. Kyung had always told him that he needed some help in the Korean restaurant, so Diesel gave him a powerless Weatherman Winchester.

"Su, this batch of Kimchee you've made smells really good, Su is a fast learner with spices." Mr. Kyung told Diesel, who shook his head watching Su gush at the compliment. it seemed that all Weatherman Winchester needed was a positive role model. He wouldn't be causing mayhem any longer.

Mr Kyung folded four of his eight arms and said, "Lord Vasin, what is troubling you? Maybe a wise old fool like me can help you out."

Diesel shook his head, "It's just, there's this woman I hang out with, I don't know, it's just…"

"Lord Vasin is in love," Mr, Kyung said simply, "Su, Lord Vasin is in love!"

Su came up beside Mr. Kyung and said, "But, Lord Vasin doesn't do love, Mr. Kyung! He's the type to hit it and quit it, as he puts it!"

"Very true Su, maybe we need to hear more about this woman, maybe then we can help Lord Vasin ratify his problem." Mr. Kyung told Su, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, she has the most gorgeous amber eyes I've ever seen; they're the color of dark clover honey. She has long black hair that I wish I could run my hands through. She always has a smile on her face, even if she's sad, maybe it's because if she's sad, everyone else gets sad. Su almost killed her, and when lay on that bed for almost a week, everyone was in a stupor. I'd never want to see her cry. She's smart and kind. Extremely patient, I should know, she has to deal with me, and two other jokesters." Diesel sighed, picking at his Kimchee, "It's just, I don't know, whenever she smiles at me, I feel my heart leap up, like some kind of-"

"Love struck fool," Su interjected with a smile, "Lord Vasin is in love with the Great One, Mr. Kyung. He's in love with Life itself."

"Oh, well that is a joyous occasion!" Mr. Kyung said with a bright smile, "Su, go get the bottle of *_dohwaju, _this calls for a celebration."

"Why does everyone keep calling her the Great One, I think she's great, but she's not like a God or something." Diesel said as Mr. Kyung took out three small wine glasses.

"The Great One is life, the Great one created life, all life." Mr. Kyung said grabbing the brown bottle from Su's hand, "Without the Great One, all life would not be possible."

"And with life, you need death, The Dark one is death." Su said with a smile, "You cannot have death without life, and you cannot have life without death, it's the balance of the cosmos you know, Lord Vasin, The Great One and the Dark One are life and death. That woman you're in love with is life."

Mr. Kyung and Su both exclaimed," *_GEONBAE_!" before chugging down their wine.

Su, put down the glass and then said, "Goodness, Mr. Kyung, there's a powerful being, trying to kill the Great One! I should know, he did free me!"

Mr. Kyung frowned and said, "That could be a problem Su, for if she dies, then the balance tips over to one side, and then all of the cosmos would end."

Diesel rested his head in his open palm, elbow on the bar counter, "So, you're saying, I'm in love with life, who is being hunted by some crazy powerful man, and if he succeeds, we'll all be dead."

Mr. Kyung and Su nodded their heads, "yes, you must protect her Lord. Vasin, she is an important being, it seems that now would be the time to go bid your father's tomb a visit."

"No," Diesel said getting up, angry, "I'll never, _never_, use anything that bastard left for me, it will stay in his tomb for all of eternity."

The three were silent for a while. Then, Diesel sighed and said, "What do I do about this woman I'm in love with, though?"

"I do not know, Women are like precious treasures, there are several booby traps you have to pass to get to their hearts." Mr. Kyung said with a smile, causing Diesel to groan, "now, now, eat you Kimchee and cuttlefish, Lord Vasin, Me and Su shall get you a few jars of Kimchee to go"

Su and Mr. Kyung left Diesel to eat and went into the back room of the restaurant.

"Do you think it's wise to not tell him that his father came to you for the same advice, about the same woman?" Su asked Mr. Kyung, as the older man packaged Kimchee in jar.

"No, it's not wise that I do not tell him that the late Lord Vladimir Vasin had the same dilemma." MY. Kyung said looking over to Su with soft purple eyes, "But sometimes stubborn demons need to learn the hard way"

"That poor woman, she attracts such horrible men!"

(~~~~what is going on?!~~~~~)

"_Boa Noite_, Jeanne!" A Brazilian man said, watching Jeanne and Heidi as they walked over to where he stood at the front desk of the Copacabana Hotel, "Do you like the presidential penthouse Jeanne, you're the first one to get it, since the renovation!"

"It's great Juan! Glad they updated the classical look, does that mean all the other rooms and suites are going to get updated too" Jeanne asked the man who nodded his head wildly,

"Yep! We're going to start catering to the young money; no one wants to stay in stuffy 18th century themed rooms." Juan said with a frown, "I'm glad I finally got the chance to start the renovations, with the biggest and bestest room in the hotel."

Juan looked over to Heidi and said with a smile, "Well, _Boa Noite,belíssimo_, Jeanne, who is this beautiful woman, another one of your super models?"

Heidi laughed out loud, placing a hand in front of her face, "Me? A supermodel how silly! Jeanne is a special friend of mine; she is such a doll too."

Juan chuckled looking at Jeanne, "Jeanne? A doll? I don't know about that, maybe more of a horny fox,"

"JUAN!" Jeanne said with a chuckle, "This is Heidi, I'm taking her out on a date tonight, speaking of going out, is everything ready?"

"Yep, got you reservations to the hottest churrasqueria in the all of Rio, and I managed to get your other requested items," Juan said with a leer, "It wasn't easy, Marco thought they were for us!"

"How is Marco?" Jeanne asked Juan who smiled and blushed, "Marco is great, went out of the country to Spain this afternoon, his sister was having a going away party before she went off to university. He wanted to see her before she left for Holland"

Jeanne grabbed Heidi's wrist and said, "Well, when he comes back, tell him that I send him my best!"

Juan smiled and said, "I will, have a good evening you two, I'm sure you will! It was nice to meet you Heidi, Jeanne, you better have her back by 3 in the morning, and I better not see you two until Sunday!"

Jeanne stuck her tongue out and said, "Okay boss!" leading Heidi out the Hotel.

"Who was that delightful man?" Heidi asked Jeanne as they were standing outside the hotel on its massive marble steps, "He knows you well!"

"Oh that would be Juan, owner of this hotel, he's a retired Demon Extractor, has too much time on his on his hands," Jeanne said with a smile, "But retirement suits him well!"

"I did not know Demon Extractors could retire," Heidi said thoughtfully, "You learn something new every day!"

Jeanne nodded her head and then said, "Our ride is here!" pointing to a black stretch limo that pulled up in front of them, "Don't worry we'll drive slowly through the city."

The driver slid out from the front, he was holding a bouquet of purple Orchids, he walked in front of Heidi and said, "Welcome to the wonderful city of Rio De Janeiro, these are from the Madam beside you."

"I love these flowers Jeanne, thank you!" Heidi said as she took the large bouquet, inhaling their sweet scent, "I shall have to plant some in the Garden, I don't have these planted in it."

The driver opened the door and said, " Now, let us go, the city awaits."

It took them about 30 minutes to get from the beach, where the Copacabana Hotel was located, and into the heart of the busy city. Heidi was amazed by all the sites, she would have to make a note to come back here again, this was a lovely city.

The limo pulled in front of a modern looking two story building that took up almost a city block. It was made from bricks that were painted white, bushes lined the bottom of the first floor, to prevent people from looking into the long windows that showed people inside eating. There were three sets of Double doors, due to the high traffic of people going in and out. Jeanne climbed out first, and then gave a hand to Heidi, leading her past the long line of people waiting to get in. apparently there was a small team of security at the front, monitoring who came in and out. Jeanne walked up to an older security officer with greying black hair and said, "Rico! How have you been?!"

"Jeanne! It's so good to see you!" the man named Rico said hugging Jeanne, "It's been awhile, I see you have a date tonight, go in, go in! I know you have a table here!"

"Only the best for the beautiful women I take out to the city," Jeanne said winking at Heidi, who smiled softly.

Jeanne gave the man another hug and then she and Heidi entered the white building. It was nice on the inside, it had an industrial feel to it. the walls were painted white, with several pieces of art hanging on it. the floors were a black marble, with flicks of white in them. The lighting was dim, but bright enough for them to see the packed dining area of the Restaurant. Jeanne walked up to the hostess station and gave the hostess a single look. The hostess yelped and said, "Madam Jeanne! Come, your table is waiting for you!"

"Wow Jeanne, you must be very important in this city," Heidi said as they were led past the busy dining area, and into a private room, "They drop everything to cater to you."

"Well, my family has ties to some of people here in Brazil," Jeanne said, letting Heidi slide into the both first, "Ties that go back a long time."

The owner of the restaurant personally came to give them the finest bottle of Dark Cachaça the restaurant had to offer.

"It's sugar cane liquor," Jeanne told Heidi as she poured her a tumbler of it, "It's been aged for 40 years, in the barrel made from a Copaifera langsdorfii, "It should have a nice taste to it."

They had only been waiting for 5 minutes, before servers came into the private room with platters of fried plantains, saffron rice, black beans, and bowls of salsas. Heidi turned to look at Jeanne wondering where the meat was. Jeanne pointed to the door again, and Heidi let out a sound, watching as male servers came in, each holding metal skewers of hot meat that came right off the grill. There was lamb, beef, chicken, pork, several types of fish and shrimp. Heidi had a little bit of each, while Jeanne demanded that they put the rest of the meat on the table. They ate silently, due to the fact that Jeanne was stuffing her face full of meat, making noises of pure _bliss_, the mountain of meat quickly disappearing. The side dishes were good too, but the meat was just wonderful, apparently at this type of restaurant, servers went around, serving meat to the patrons. What a great idea.

They sat after they ate, talking silently, and getting tipsy off the strong liquor.

"So, Jeanne, where did your family originate from, I am very curious." Heidi asked, taking a long drink from her glass.

"Oh, we're from Scotland, we have an estate there, There's a family tree that says has the Borrow family dates back to about 300 BC. I am entitled to believe it, my great, great, great, grandmother Is a demon." Jeanne said, watching Heidi's eyes widen, "Yeah I know, can you believe it, I have demon in me, maybe that's why I'm so hungry, it's unheard of demons being Demon Extractors, we're a bunch of freaks."

"Indeed," Heidi said with a smile, "well what are we going to do next?"

"Hit the dance floor," Jeanne said, helping Heidi up, "I hope you know how to _Samba_."

"I am a fast learner Jeanne."

Heidi indeed was a fast learner. They used the elevator to go up to the second floor of the restaurant. On the second floor, was the massive dance club. There were booths and tables scattered around the area. The dance floor was covered with people dancing to the Latin music that pumped from the speakers, as the DJ controlled the music.

Jeanne led her into the middle of the crowded dance floor, and they began to dance. Jeanne knew how to dance. She led Heidi through the steps, hips swaying, bodies spinning. Heidi loved it, she didn't want it stop dancing.

A slow tango song came on, and Jeanne grabbed Heidi's waist, leading her through the steps. They were spinning and twirling bending backwards. Soon they were the only ones dancing, a crowd coming around them to watch as they samba together. They were lost to the music, their hearts beating to the music, their feet had a mind of their own. They didn't falter one second, not until the music stop and the crowd erupted into cheers.

Jeanne and Heidi bowed and then quickly left the dance floor, and over to a booth, where Jeanne ordered some water and a bottle of Sugar Cane Liquor.

"You are a great dancer!" Heidi said, gulping down her water, "Goodness, I have never danced the Samba before, it was fun!"

"You're a fast learner, usually it takes my girls a bit before they can keep up with me" Jeanne said placing an arm around Heidi, pulling her closer, "So what do you want to do tomorrow? We can go to tourist traps, go shopping, spend a day at the beach, whatever!"

"I want to do a little bit of everything," Heidi said with a smile, "I am having a wonderful time, thank you for taking me out."

"You're welcome, I'm having a blast too," Jeanne said softly, leaning over to Heidi and kissing her gently.

'What a novel experience,' Heidi thought as Jeanne kissed her. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, trying to take over. The bittersweet taste of the liquor they had been drinking had Heidi shivering in delight. She may be a little tipsy. Jeanne growled lowly and pulled Heidi closer to her, tongue sweeping past dark red lips to taste her mouth. Heidi was halfway on top of Jeanne, her hands resting on Jeanne's shoulders, the skirts of her dress riding up her thighs to reveal the clips to her garter belt.

Jeanne pulled away from Heidi's mouth and latched onto the tempting neck that was in front of her face, sucking at her pressure point, causing Heidi to jerk and wither above her. Jeanne's hands slid up Heidi's sides to cup her breast, squeezing them softly. Jeanne felt Heidi's body shiver, heard her give a low keening sound from within her throat and she smirked nipping hard at Heidi's neck.

"Would you ladies like a man to join you?" A male voice asked the two, causing Heidi and Jeanne to stop their make out session. A man was standing at their booth. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one watching them, several people were watching them, it was only the man who came up to ask if he could join.

Heidi slid off of Jeanne and then got up, going over to the man, "Sorry baby, but I do not think you could handle the both of us."

Jeanne grabbed Heidi's hand and told the man, "Smell ya later, pig!" before Jeanne and Heidi were off.

(SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT AWWW YEAHH!)

Heidi gasped as Jeanne pressed her into the wall of the foyer in the penthouse suite they were staying in. They had spent the limo ride back to the hotel getting reacquainted with their mouths and hands, groping and teasing each other. Heidi in Jeanne's lap, letting Jeanne leave bite marks on her neck, shoulder, anywhere she could put them. Jeanne had her hands firmly on Heidi's bottom, kneading it through her dress. She wanted more, needed more, but she would wait until they were in the hotel room, she had plans for Heidi tonight, and no one was going to stop them.

The moment the Limo had pulled up to the hotel, they were quickly out the limo, running up the stairs, past several hotel guests that had double take at their disheveled appearance. Juan had been at the help desk, when the two women ran by to the private elevator that went to the Penthouse room. Juan had given Jeanne a wink, and then causally called the security room, telling them to turn the cameras off in the Presidential Penthouse private elevator and hallway until the morning came.

They had made out heavily in the elevator, and in the hallway that led to the penthouse suite. Once they were inside, Jeanne had pressed Heidi up against the wall, and then bit her neck hard, nearly drawing blood. Heidi cried out in torturous pleasure, gripping Jeanne's short blond hair, Jeanne's fedora hat slipping off. Heidi's hips bucked up in approval of the pain from the bite.

Jeanne looked up at Heidi's face and smiled. Amber irises were tiny rings around blown out pupils. Milk chocolate skin was flush from pleasure and her lipstick had been smeared from their make out sessions. All in all Heidi looked thoroughly ravished.

Jeanne leaned away from Heidi, and walked calmly over to the bar. She grabbed a crystal tumbler and placed two ice cubes in it. She poured three fingers of smooth bourbon in it and walked over to the long black couch, and sat down, looking at Heidi, who looked adorably confused and aroused.

"Come here," Jeanne purred to Heidi, who quickly came over, her face pinched in frustration, "Don't we look so adorable, and so horny."

Heidi leaned over Jeanne to kiss her, but Jeanne pulled her head away, "No, you have to earn me tonight Heidi, and you have to work hard too."

Heidi leaned back and then asked, "What do want me to do, Jeanne?" running her hands up and down her side, "Tell me…"

Jeanne took a sip of bourbon and then placed her right ankle on her left knee, "Dance, I want a private show, a private _strip_ show."

Heidi gasped, her face flushing even more. Jeanne smiled broadly, the horny little kitten!

Jeanne looked up at the ceiling and said, "Music on, trance music please. Dim the lights 50 percent."

Heidi looked around, hearing low music fill the living area of the hotel. The lights dimmed considerably, the only bright light in the room came from the blue flames of the fireplace. Jeanne leaned back into the soft cushion of the couch and said, "Well, you horny kitten, dance, or else you'll not be getting me tonight."

"Bitch…." Heidi hissed, but began to slowly sway to the beat of the music that filled the room. She ran her hands up and down her torso, letting long fingers go to her hair. She slowly pulled out one chopstick, and then the other one, shaking her messy bun free, letting her hair fall down to her ankles. Heidi causally tossed the two hair pieces away and then began to sway her hips to the low beat, her eyes closing. Heidi opened her eyes to see Jeanne staring at her intently, sipping her liquor. Heidi smirked and walked over to Jeanne until she stood in front of her. She bought a finger up to her lipstick smeared lips, turned around ,bent forward, taking her time to let Jeanne have a good view of her bottom. Heidi had done this before with her deceased lover, this was not a new experience, doing this with a woman though, was new to her.

Jeanne smiled, lifting her hand up to run it over Heidi's bottom, but Heidi turned around quickly and said, "No! no touching, you may look but you can't touch."

Heidi smiled and placed Jeanne's crossed leg on the floor. She slowly made her way into Jeanne's lap and began to dance in it, her eyes never leaving Jeanne's face. Heidi's hand flew behind her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Heidi moaned softly, slowly sliding the dress down her torso, reveal her breast. Jeanne felt her mouth go dry and she quickly finished off her bourbon to wet it. Heidi smiled coyly and then began to squeeze her breast together, her finger tips running over her erect brown nipples. Her hips snapped forward, grinding into Jeanne's lap. Heidi could see the internal battle Jeanne was having. Time to turn up the heat.

Heidi climbed out Jeanne's lap and shimmed out the rest of the dress leaving her in only a garter belt, tiny black panties, black sheer thigh highs and five inch heels. Heidi swayed over to Jeanne, climbed back into her lap and began to dance again. Jeanne groaned softly trying her hardest not to touch Heidi. Heidi lifted her leg, placing her ankle on Jeanne's shoulder and began to dance, her hands resting on Jeanne's knee, her hips snapping up, giving Jeanne a lovely view.

"Have I earned it Jeanne?" Heidi asked softly, her eyes half hooded, "Please tell me yes."

Jeanne groaned, sweat on her brow, if she said yes, then the fun would stop, but if she didn't the fun would continue.

"No, you haven't earned it yet, "Jeanne said pushing Heidi off her lap, "that was a nice strip show, but, you need to one more thing, let me, go get it."

Heidi sat on the couch, with a huff, Jeanne was such a bitch sometimes. Jeanne walked over to the closet near the front door of the Penthouse. She pulled out the plain white shopping bag Juan left in there and then walked back into the living area.

Jeanne sat back down on the couch and then she said, "Get on your knees, now."

Heidi quickly got down on her knees, looking up at Jeanne who pulled a black bag out of the white bag.

"Close your eyes, until I tell you to open them"

Heidi closed her eyes, she heard rustling from Jeanne and the black bag. Heidi's body shivered in anticipation. She heard Jeanne shift on the couch and then say, "Open them!"

Heidi opened her eyes and yelped seeing Jeanne holding a black dildo, "TADA! See isn't it pretty?"

Heidi blinked and said, "Jeanne, what am I going to do with this?"

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "Suck it, like it's my dick. Geez woman,"

Heidi smiled softly and then climbed over to Jeanne's knees. She leaned over her lap, looking down at the large black dildo, she couldn't believe she was doing this!

Heidi smiled and leaned down, slowly she licked the latex head, "like this, you want me to suck it like this?"

Jeanne nodded her head, "Yep," she croaked,"yep."

Heidi ran her tongue around the head and then took the head in her mouth. She moaned in bliss, slowly bobbing her head up and down the latex toy. Jeanne watched transfixed, oh yeah, this was going to be a fun night. Jeanne watched as Heidi got into it, lost in the sensations. She was bobbing her head at a faster pace, her amber eyes never wavering from Jeanne's green eyes. Jeanne felt her eyebrow twitch and then she exclaimed, "I can't take it anymore!"

Heidi cried out as Jeanne threw her out her lap. Jeanne quickly stripped her suit off, revealing her toned body.

"You've earned a billion Jeanne's tonight!" Jeanne exclaimed pouncing on Heidi who squealed.

Heidi bit her lip, arching her back her eyes wide with pleasure. Jeanne was in between her legs, her mouth busy, licking her mound. Jeanne's finger had spread her inner lips apart to reveal her inner pink flesh and was tasting the goods. Heidi moaned loudly as Jeanne nibbled on her clitoris. Jeanne had been down there for 20 minutes eating her out.

Jeanne lifted her head up and said, "You taste so good, so female…."before she resumed her feast. Heidi felt her belly curling in pleasure, her toes curled in pleasure.

"Jeanne, I feel it, I'm going to cum!" Heidi whined arching her back, "Jeanne don't stop, don't stop-DON'T STOOOOP!"

Her climax came when Jeanne bit her clitoris, causing her to seize up and climax, her juices flying out. Jeanne lapped it up quickly, making lewd noises. Heidi sobbed as she began to climax again, "Jeanne! I'm cumming again!"

Jeanne held her hips down as she bucked and convulsed in pure bliss. She climbed up Heidi's body once Heidi lay boneless on the carpet. "How did that feel?"

"Great! Goodness, you have a wicked tongue on you," Heidi said sitting up, "I can see why you attract women."

Jeanne smirked and said, "But we're not done, yet, it's only 2 in the morning, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeves."

Heidi smiled and said, "I think I will survive this night."

(ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT ENDOFSMUT)

Heidi and Jeanne lay naked on the massive bed in the penthouse, the sun was slowly rising up above the ocean. Jeanne sighed softly and said, "Thank you for last night Heidi, I know you're not a lesbian, but you were amazing last night."

Heidi smiled staring out at the window, "It was all for you, I hope you are feeling up for talking."

Jeanne closed her eyes and then said, "I was 13 when I found out I was a lesbian, I always preferred the way the girls in my gym class looked in their sports uniforms. Plus, me and a close friend of mine had done things together. She told me that it was just experimenting, but I had liked it. I had told a friend of mine, a close friend that I was a lesbian. She had told the whole school."

Jeanne sighed and turned to Heidi, "They were so mean, they made fun of me, called me a dyke a lesbo, any vulgar name they could make up. I ignored them, it was easy to do, it was mostly the girls that made fun of me. The boys only followed the girls because they wanted to screw them. I had stayed after school one day to work on a project…a group of boys, all of them 16 and 17 accosted me in the library."

Jeanne let out a sob and said, "They raped me, they told me that they would make me like boys, even if they had force themselves on me. It hurt so much, I had cried and begged them to stop, but they wouldn't listen, they were so cruel those boys! They took pictures and threatened to pass them out throughout the whole school if I told the cops.

Heidi sat up in the bed, her eyes trained on Jeanne who had begun to cry harder.

"And then my older brother, he found out what those boys did to me, and he went after them! I told him not to, but he said that he would avenge me for what they did. He had been so angry! Blinded by rage. One of the boys, had a gun, they shot him, they had killed my brother. It was my fault he died, my fault!"

Heidi wiped Jeanne's tears away, and let the woman continue her story.

"My father found the boys, and killed them, he then moved us from Scotland, to the United States. Ever since that day those boys raped me, and then killed my brother, I hated men, they were all nothing but dogs, hardly fit to live in this world."

"I'm sorry Jeanne, have you told anyone else this story?" Heidi asked, taking Jeanne into her arms.

"No, I've kept it all to myself, please, don't tell anyone Heidi, then they'll see me as a weak dyke who couldn't protect herself!" Jeanne sobbed, burying her head in Heidi's neck, "I can't show weakness, I have to be strong, I can't show any fear…."

Heidi kissed Jeanne's head, "You poor woman, It's okay, I'm here for you now."

(~Aww poor Jeanne no wonder why she hates men!~)

Stephanie smiled looking around the sandy white beach Carlos took them too. They had to be in the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean. The waters were so blue and the sand so white.

"Carlos, this is so beautiful! I love it! Thanks for flying me here!" Stephanie gushed, hugging Carlos, who held her tight.

"Babe…it's just you and me, no one for miles around," Carlos purred, to Stephanie, his warm brown eyes turning black, "I've always wanted to have sex on the beach, and I'm not talking about the drink…."

Oh BOY!

TBC

(I did it….i wrote some smut! That was a big secret that Jeanne kept, Heidi IS not a lesbian, she just fulfilled Jeanne's wish to be with her (she's too kind...). Carlos and Stephanie are about to do things, I can't WAIT to write that! Coming up; more smut (this time heterosex, Jeanne and Heidi return home, and someone(s) is green with envy. Plus it seems Heidi needs to help heal someone with a problem, I hope he isn't stoned when she arrives (hint..hint….!) have a good night!)

(**_GEONBAE-Korean for cheers)_

(*_dohwaju-peach blossom wine)_

_(*_ _churrasqueria-roughly translate into a steakhouse or some sorts. It's a place where servers come around with skews of meat, they cut off a piece and then another server comes with a different meat. Awesome right?!)_

_ (Boa Noite-good evening in Portuguese )_

_(Belíssimo, beautiful in Portuguese)_

_(Copaifera langsdorfii- a Brazilian tree.)_

_(word count 6k)_


	11. Chapter 10: Love and Jealousy

(A/N: HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 10! I hope you enjoy it! please read and review this story, i always like constructive criticism and response from the story so far,there will be OOCness, OCs and this is AU, I will warn you if something wiggly comes up!)

(WARNING: HETRO SMUT! DIESEL AND JEANNE FIGHT AND THE WORD DYKE IS IN HERE...one time though!)

(DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN JE CHARACTERS, MAKING NO MONEY! THIS IS ONLY FOR FUUUUUN!)

Chapter 10: Love and Jealousy

(SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT AWWWW YEAHHHHH!)

"Sex on the beach?!" Stephanie gasped, looking around, "Here?! Now?!"

Stephanie blushed darkly at the nod Carlos gave her. He was serious! She never thought about doing it in a public area, where anyone could find them. That thought gave her a little thrill.

"Babe, there's no one here for miles, we're on a tiny uncharted island at the bottom of the Hawaiian island chain." Carlos said, his gaze still smoldering, ESP turned on to full force, "Besides, you'd look so sexy laying in the sand, naked, wet, ready for me to fuck you senseless."

Stephanie let out a tiny whimper, the thought of being fucked in an exotic place sounded great. Bouncing in Carlos's lap, the waves hitting them as they came together. Shit, screw modesty! But…

"What happens if a crab comes up and bites my ass?" Stephanie asked Carlos who shook his head in amusement.

"Babe…" and then his lips were on hers, possessive and demanding. Stephanie moaned loudly as Carlos nipped her lips with his sharp teeth, asking her to open her mouth for his tongue. Stephanie moaned, opening her mouth quickly. Tongues clashed together, playing at first and then they were fighting for dominance. The battle was won, when Carlos's hand slid under her fleece jacket and shirt, to cup her bra cladded breast. Stephanie let out a gasp, and then Carlos pounced, deepening the kiss, nipping her, and licking at the spots he bit to sooth them.

Stephanie began to pull at his shirt to take it off. Carlos pulled away from the kiss, to curl his wings into his shoulder blades to take off his standard black shirt.

"I want you to fuck me with your wings out," Stephanie whispered to Carlos, "I want you to fuck me until I can fly with you."

Carlos growled with approval, his wings flying out from his shoulders. He wasted no time shucking off the fleece jacket and long sleeve shirt Stephanie had on leaving her in only her bra, jeans and sneakers, "You're wearing too much clothes, I like my woman naked and ready for me."

"God, you don't know how much that turns me on!" Stephanie gasped out as Carlos attacked her neck with his teeth, "Oh yeah, harder, bite me harder, it feels so good."

"You can be as loud as you want babe, there's no one here, I want you to scream my name when you cum." Carlos growled as he bit harder into Stephanie's neck, "I want you to be loud."

Stephanie whined, her hands gripping Carlos's shoulder, she was throbbing with need, she had tried to rub her thighs together to sooth the almost painful throb, but Carlos stuck a powerful large thigh in between her thighs to stop her from rubbing herself.

"No, you don't get to cum, unless it's by my cock, _dios,_ what you do to me babe, feel me, feel how _hard_ I am." Carlos rumbled, grabbing Stephanie's hand and placing it on his erect cock, "This is what you do to me babe."

Stephanie whimpered, "Carlos, I need it, I need this," she emphasized her point by squeezing his cock through the jeans he wore, earning another growl of approval.

_*"Dios, yo te voy a follar muy duro, yo te voy a follar hasta que no puedas soportar!"_ Carlos exclaimed in Spanish, snapping Stephanie's bra off, causing her breast to bounce free, pink nipples hardening in the warm air.

Carlos laid Stephanie down in the sand, his large mocha latte hands running up and down her torso. As he rubbed her, he began to kiss her deeply. Their tongues played together, tasting the salty tang of ocean air as they kissed, turning them on even more. Carlos pulled away from Stephanie's lip and began to kiss downward, kissing her cheeks, then peppering little kisses across her jaw. He took his time on her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking, occasionally nipping at her pulse point, causing her to wither in pure bliss. He lavished her neck with his tongue, tasting her sweet skin, and the salt from the pounding ocean.

What a perfect combination.

With reluctance, he left her neck, to kiss her shoulders. Nipping, sucking and licking the expanse of pale skin. Maybe they would stay on the island for a while, so his babe could get a nice all around tan.

Yum…

Stephanie let out a shocked cry of pleasure as large fingers grabbed her pink erect nipples. They were squeezing them, pulling at the them rolling them. She thought she would cum just from the sensation of his fingers.

"No cumming babe, I told you, you're only going to cum by my dick, but that doesn't mean I get to wind you up until I sink into that tight pussy of yours." Carlos purred, his nose rubbing the swell of her breast.

Carlos was going to be the death of her.

Stephanie hardly had time to think, before Carlos latched onto a nipple with his mouth, and began to suck it. Her body bucked and she let out a loud cry that was hardly heard over the crashing waves. He sucked the pink nipple, toyed with it, with the tip of his tongue; he licked all around her areola. He bit the sides of her breast gently and kissed the area where hit bit afterwards. He then repeated the process with her other pink nipple. He made sure the one not being ravished by his mouth was teased by his fingers. Stephanie bit her lip, thrashing her head from side to side, loud whimpers escaping from the side of her mouth, the pleasure building deep inside her belly. If she hadn't ruined her panties yet, they were certainly ruined now.

Stephanie opened her eyes to see Warm brown eyes, the pupils blown out with pure lust. Her blue eyes must have looked the same too, because she certainly was horny as hell.

"Carlos, hurry up, stop teasing me!" Stephanie whined loudly, "I need to cum! Fuck me!"

Carlos smiled and said, "Not yet babe, I still haven't tried out the goods you're hiding in your jeans." Stripping the rest of Stephanie's clothes off her, leaving her naked, "Dios, you're so wet!"

Carlos looked down at Stephanie's pussy, she was so slick with her juices. She had no hair save for a strip above her pussy that seemed to be pointing him down to the land of milk and honey. Her inner lips had curled back from arousal, revealing t her wet pink folds. Her swollen clit was fully unsheathed from its hood, inviting Carlos to taste it. The pretty red blush across Stephanie's face from being exposed only heightened his desire to taste her.

"Dios, you are so wet…"Carlos murmured running two fingers down Stephanie's slit, causing her to jerk and whimper in pleasure, "Taste yourself on my fingers babe."

Stephanie felt large fingers, slick with her juices run across her bottom lip. She snaked her tongue out to taste the fingers that were offered to her. She sucked them in, tasting the muskiness of her and the salty ocean air.

"Very tasty," Carlos purred, as he pushed his fingers in and out her mouth, "You look so sexy sucking on my fingers, dios, I Could cum like this, watching you let go like this."

Stephanie ran her tongue in between Carlos's fingers, watching him loose what little control he had. She didn't have to wait for long as Carlos pulled his fingers from her mouth, grabbed her thighs, and lifted them up to gain access to her pussy, loose white sand flying up around them from the force. Carlos stared down at Stephanie, as he nipped and kissed his way down her left thigh. He bypassed her mound to kiss and nip his way up her right thigh, much to Stephanie's frustration. Carlos smirked, looking down at Stephanie who squirmed and whined in need.

"Carlos! Hurry up! I'm going to die if you don't!" Stephanie wailed her hips bucking, "Hurry up and fuck me!"

Carlos chuckled and said, "Hush, we have all day and night to fuck, right now, I want to taste you."

Stephanie shuddered feeling Carlos's nose running on her outer lips of her pussy. His tongue followed afterwards. He was taking his time to taste her. Stephanie arched her back, trying to move her pussy to Carlos's tongue, she needed relief, she was so horny!

"Carlos! Please….PLEASE!" Stephanie sobbed, her hands buried in sand, "PLEASE!"

Carlos smiled and then buried his face into Stephanie's pussy. Stephanie's eyes widened and she screamed in pleasure. Stephanie arched again, and nearly came undone when Carlos's tongue swiped at her clit. Two large fingers entered her dripping hole, hooking up to rake across her G-spot. She was going to die from not cumming, oh god, why was he torturing her like this!

"I'm going to cum!" Stephanie sobbed her body taunt as a bow, "Oh god! I'm going to cum!"

Just as the lashes of an amazing orgasm began to whip at her, Carlos pulled back, causing Stephanie to scream, "YOU DICK!"

Carlos let go of Stephanie's thighs, letting them fall back into the beach sand. He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. Stephanie moaned, as he pulled his jeans off to reveal his large erection. It curved upwards resting at his belly button, the mushroom head shining with pre-cum. Stephanie got up on her knees, going over to Carlos, she tried to grab the large erection in front of her face, but Carlos stopped her.

"No, you can suck my dick sometime later, but for now, I need to be inside you, I need to feel your tight walls clench around me as you cum on my dick." Carlos said, his eyes trained on Stephanie.

At Stephanie's nod, she was thrown into the sand again, her legs spread wide. Stephanie, felt the large blunt head poke at her entrance, she didn't want to be fucked in the sand…

"No! I….I wanna be fucked near the water, I want the waves to crash against us as we make love!" Stephanie whispered looking up at Carlos, "I want to be fucked like that!"

Carlos paused, and then, lifted Stephanie up, into his arms. He carried her to the breaking waves and then sat down in the wet sand, with Stephanie in his lap. Stephanie moaned feeling the blunt head poke at her entrance. She took a hold of his dick, and then slowly, lowered herself on it. The two of them moaned out loud at the sensation of joining together. It felt so right, nothing had ever felt so good before. The waves cooled down their overheated skin as they moved in unison. They kissed each other deeply, the salt water mingled in their mouths as waves hit them.

"Dios…" Carlos hissed as he kissed Stephanie's neck, as she bounced in his lap, "You're driving me crazy! Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." Stephanie whimpered as Carlos pulled her hair back.

"Do you like my dick in you, pushing your walls apart?"

"Yes, I love it, I love that big thick dick in me, I never want it to end!"

"Yeah? You never want it to end? It never has to end, you're mine! I love you Stephanie, with all my heart." Carlos said, kissing Stephanie's lips, "I'll never separate from you."

Stephanie felt the orgasm hit her fast at those words, "Oh god, I'm cumming! It feels so good!" her walls tightened around the large cock that was in her. Carlos groaned and pumped his hips up, feeling his balls tighten and then release, his cum coating Stephanie's walls, "Dios!"

(END OF SMUT END OF SMUT END OF SMUT! OKAY IT'S OVER)

They fell back in the sand, breathless. Carlos had to sit up, and curled his wings inside his back in order to lay in comfort in the warm sand.

"That was amazing," Stephanie sighed, water lapping at their waist, "It felt different, in a good way, like a part of us mingled together."

Carlos sighed and wrapped his arms around Stephanie; it had felt different, much more intimate. It had felt as though they were one. It was like he was in tune with Stephanie, his soul and her soul were one now. Carlos closed his eyes and then thought, 'whatever this feeling is, it's wonderful.'

"Damn skippy!" Stephanie exclaimed sitting up, "this feeling is wonderful!"

"I didn't say that out loud babe." Carlos said his eyes still closed, "I think you just read my mind."

3…2….1…

"I READ YOUR MIND!?" Stephanie exclaimed, while Carlos exclaimed, "YOU READ MY MIND!?"

(~~How did that happened?~~)

"Damn white girl! When did you get a tan?! And why are you glowing like that?!" Lula asked Stephanie, as she strutted into the RangeMan gym early Monday morning, "Did you get it in girl?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell Lula!" Stephanie hissed as Lester walked into the gym.

"Hey Lester, Stephanie and Ranger fucked!" Lula said to Lester making him stumble, "And she got a tan, she looks like she's been on a beach!"

"Bossman hadn't been in contact with us all this weekend, hmm, looks like they had a vacation of some sort!" Lester said to Lula, who nodded her head in agreement. "and had sex on the beach too!"

"Shut up you two, what me and Carlos do, is none of your business!" Stephanie exclaimed blushing, "any ways, where is Jeanne, it's 5:15, she's always anal about punctuation!"

"I bet Heidi and Jeanne had a good weekend, I would , they went to Rio de Janeiro." Lula said, sitting down, "All them hot Brazilian men, walking in tiny thongs on the beach, all that good food, and it's always warm down there too!"

"I highly doubt that Jeanne would be ogling balls and dicks," Lester said sitting on a black mat, "I bet she seduced my future wife…that skuzzy, how dare she flash around her strength! Confusing my poor Heidi!"

"Shut up you slob!" Jeanne snapped walking into the gym, "sorry I'm late, we just got back from Rio, I hope you are all ready for some push…ups…hey, why are you all looking at me?!"

"Your face, did you forget sunscreen?" Stephanie asked Jeanne who touched her face wincing at the tightness of her skin.

"I was sleeping under an umbrella at the beach, I shouldn't' be sun burned, "Jeanne growled walking over to the wall mirror, and yelped. Her face was red as a lobster, how did she get this sun burned?!

Jeanne turned around quickly hearing Lula and Lester snicker at her, "Oh! You think it's funny, well, I hope you're all full of twitter when you do fucking 200 push-ups! Now!"

All three of the other occupants whined and groaned, but an evil look from Jeanne had them all on the floor. Jeanne nodded her head and then turned away. She couldn't show any weakness, any at all.

Jeanne turned, seeing Diesel staring at her, leaning against a piece of workout equipment. What the fuck did he want?

"Well, aren't you going to join us in our workout?" Jeanne asked the demon who still hadn't moved, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You fucked her." Diesel said to Jeanne who crossed her arms one eyebrow raised. "You fucked her like she was one of those sluts you pick up."

"What me and Heidi do shouldn't concern you." Jeanne said with a sneer, "If we have sex, it's our private business."

"She's not a woman who you just fuck and drop," Diesel said walking up to Jeanne who didn't move, "She's much more than that!"

Lester, Lula and Stephanie stopped their work out to watch Jeanne and Diesel interact. What were they going on about?

"Like you're a fucking saint Demon, I'm sure you wouldn't waste a second to fuck Heidi, if you were given a chance." Jeanne sneered again.

"I wouldn't fuck her, I'd-" Diesel started but stopped quickly, looking at Jeanne who glared right back, "You would do what? Make love to her? Woo her?!"

Jeanne's eyes widened and then she realized it. Jeanne smiled darkly and then walked up to Diesel and whispered in his ear, "I see it now, I know why your panties are in a knot, well let me tell you, as I was eating her out, it wasn't you on her mind, it was my tongue…are you jealous? Jealous that I was fucking the woman you love?"

"Diesel!" Stephanie exclaimed as the demon punched Jeanne in her stomach, sending her flying, "What are you doing?!"

Jeanne got up on her hands and knees, blood dripping from her mouth. "Yeah that's right demon, I bet you are pissed, "

"Get up," Diesel grounded out to Jeanne who got up slowly, "you piece of shit and fucking fight me!"

Jeanne spat out some blood and then got into stance, "well, I'll let you throw the first punch again!"

Diesel's narrowed his eyes and then he was attacking Jeanne, how dare that bitch!

"Holy shit!" Lula exclaimed as Jeanne and Diesel fought, "Lester, do something!"

Lester yelped, ducking down as Jeanne threw an elliptical bike at Diesel, who just happened to be in front of Lester. Diesel jumped out the way, and Lester had to duck from getting hit by a lethal weapon.

"I can't! they'll break me in half, we need to go get Tank and Ranger!" Lester told the two women.

'Carlos, come help, quickly!' Stephanie if she could read his thoughts, he could read her thoughts.

(~wonder what happens when you put two alphas together? they fight, the end~)

"Toga, do you have the blade?" Heidi asked Toga who nodded his head, "Good, please, use it to cut a hole in the barrier."

Carlos, Heidi and Toga were on the roof of the RangeMan building, training Carlos to mend barriers. Heidi had chosen the roof, due to the fact they would need lots of open space, and that the fact Ella naturally warded off any evil. Even though the cut Toga would make would be tiny, it would still attract all types of things.

Toga turned, holding up a small blade. It looked like a plain dagger. It had a tattered hilt that was held together by apparently masking tape. The blade was dull and ragged. The only special thing about the dagger was the strange line that went down the middle of it. from the pointed tip all the way to the bottom of the hilt.

Toga raised the blade, with the tip pointed up. He slowly brought it down half an inch and then said, "I've cut through this world's barrier, Madam."

"Do you see it Carlos? The small cut in the barrier?" Heidi asked quietly looking at Carlos who squinted.

Carlos didn't see anything, at first, but then he did see something, it was like a light, a white light in the area where Toga had cut in the air. It was bright and seemed to sparkle. On instinct, he raised his hand up to the light and then touched it. As soon as he had touched it, the sparkle light disappeared. What had just happened?

"Congratulations Carlos, you just fixed a tear in a barrier!" Heidi said with a smile, "that was extremely was, yes?"

Heidi paused and then said, "Though the bigger tears will take a bit to mend. Those will not be a problem for you. Toga give him the blade, it belongs to him now."

Toga held out the ragged dagger to Carlos and said, "This is an extremely power weapon, make sure this stays on you at all times. If this were to fall into the wrong hands, then we would surely have issues."

Carlos took the blade and slipped it into the utility belt he had on.

Heidi smiled and said, "You are a fast learner, and you will exceptional in your skills Carlos, hopefully once the threat has been taken care of, you can began your task I've given you."

Carlos thought about what Heidi had told him that night, as he did, Stephanie's face pop up in his mind. If all was said and done, he might still run the risk of never seeing her again.

'Carlos, come help, quickly!' Stephanie's voice rang in his head, causing him to look up.

"Babe…" Carlos said, 'Where are you at?'

'in the Gym, Jeanne and Diesel are going to kill each other!' Stephanie exclaimed in his head, "Come quick!'

"Carlos, what is going on?" Heidi asked Carlos who said, "Jeanne and Diesel are fighting each other to the death."

"You are a fucking pathetic slob for a demon!" Jeanne ground out, bashing Diesel's head into the mat, "Piece of shit!"

Diesel tossed Jeanne off his back and kicked her hard in the stomach, "Well, at least I'm not a fucking dyke!"

"DIESEL!"

Jeanne and Diesel stopped fighting to look up at Toga, Heidi and Carlos. Heidi looked livid as she walked up to the two of them, "What are you two doing, look at what you did, you wrecked Carlos's gym!"

Jeanne and Diesel looked around, seeing indeed they had destroyed the gym, equipment had been thrown around, blood from their fight stained the mats and walls. Lester, Lula and Stephanie were near the locker room entrance, their eyes wide.

"Why were you two fighting?" Heidi asked looking down at the two, "Do you think you two have time to fight each other?! There is a person out there who is trying to kill us! I don't need you two to kill each other! Whatever it is you are fighting about, settle it later! And then you two clean this gym up together!"

Toga placed a hand on Heidi's back and said, "Come, we shall take the other three to the park to do some yoga for the day."

Carlos shook his head and said, "There's a closet in the locker room with cleaning supplies, I'll tell my men that the gym is closed for the day, I'm going to do payroll, or something."

Heidi turned to Lula, Lester and Stephanie and said, "Come along, we will have a relaxing day today in the park. We will pack a lunch!"

(Oh dear…)

Mooner rubbed his tired eyes, watching a rerun of classical Star Trek. The SY-FI channel was having another marathon of it. he did loved a good marathon, but lately he had been feeling bone tired, more than bone tired. Ever since those hallucinations started, he felt himself getting weaker. To stop the hallucinations, he had taken to smoking the pot that Dougie was getting for free from some strange person. It was extremely potent, and had him comatose for nearly half the day. The buds of the pot were a dark blue, he had never seen buds like that before. It was so good, and it let him somewhat function during the day. Dougie was getting worried about him, and it took a lot for Dougie to worry. They haven't been playing video games due to the fact that Mooner couldn't hold the controllers, or really focus on the screen.

Mooner sat up on the couch he was sitting on, grabbing the blue bong that was packed with a fresh hit. He had to stand up to grab a lighter, and when he did, he fell onto the worn carpet. As he was losing conscious, he saw the hem of a long black dress and then heard a woman say, "Oh poo, you're almost dead, you have the most amazing soul, quite yummy to eat…"

Mooner groaned softly and closed his eyes, he knew no more.

(Uh oh)

April was warming up now, all the flowers were in bloom and leaves on the trees were fully grown. It was a nice day to be outside. The birds were singing, the tiny cut furry animals were making babies and the sweet scent of nature was addictive.

Heidi sighed softly closing her eyes, "Now, today we will be using the yoga breathing technique to clear our minds and find our inner auras."

Lula Lester and Stephanie were all sitting on pink yoga mats legs crossed looking at Heidi who was sitting in front of them. She wore a pair of blue yoga pants and a matching tank top. She was in the lotus position, her hands resting on her knees. Toga was near the pond, setting up lunch for them.

"Now it is easy to fall asleep doing this, I expect Lester to be asleep soon, we start by closing our eyes, and we began a breathing pattern of inhaling for 3 seconds and exhaling for 3 seconds. As we are doing this our minds are able to open up and so will your inner auras." Heidi said closing her eyes and began breathing

Stephanie began the breathing patterns. She had a feeling it wouldn't work . Lula calls Yoga something that hippies do. Sometimes, Stephanie was quick to agree with her. Why would you wanna twist yourself up into a pretzel to achieve nirvana?

"I want you all to continue to follow the breathing pattern, even as my voice begins to fade away, it's normal for the mind to shut down many other sense…."Heidi started to say, but Stephanie couldn't hear her anymore. Maybe it was working!

No, it wasn't working, in fact her eyes were still open! Her vision seemed to have become super clear and sharp. She could see everything, see could see the lines in the blades of grass, she could make out every tiny groove and knot in the trees near them. She had looked down at her sweatpants and could make out the fabric pattern on them. It was like she had a microscope in her eyes. She turned to Lester and saw that he was asleep. Stephanie could actually see his breath coming in and out his mouth. It was blue almost transparent. She could see every strand of hair on his face and on his head. She could even see the tiny pores on his skin. Stephanie had turned to look at Lula. She was sleep too, but she was glowing a dark blue. It wrapped around her like a cocoon pulsing gently. Stephanie reached out and touched the blue glow. She found it icy cold but comforting. She was excited! She wanted to tell Heidi. She turned to look up at Heidi, but she wasn't there in front of them. Stephanie couldn't wait for her to come back, so she got up, and went to find her. She had to be at the pond with Toga.

When Stephanie walked over to the pond, she didn't find Toga and Heidi, but two strange beings. One of them looked just like Toga, had the same hair and eyes, but his skin was bone white. Too white to be human. He was wearing the same clothes that Toga was wearing to day too. No, it couldn't be Toga!

The other person was a woman with long silver hair that reached her ankles. Her skin was silver too and sparkled in the sunlight. She had pure silver eyes with no pupils, how could she see. The woman was wearing the same clothes as Heidi, but it couldn't be Heidi, that wasn't Heidi! There was only one way to find out.

"Heidi?" Stephanie asked undertrained, making the woman turn to look at her, "Is that you Heidi?"

The woman faltered for a moment, and then walked up to Stephanie. She smiled softly and then said, "Turn around and look."

Stephanie did what she was told and turned, and nearly had a heart attack. There she was sitting on her pink Yoga mat. How in the world was she moving, if she was still over there!

The woman walked past Stephanie and then went over to her sitting form. She took a good look at her and placed a thumb in the middle of her forehead.

"It seems your third eye is much more powerful than I expected, it's been awhile since i have seen a person wielding a third eye, produce a corporal form," the woman said looking at Stephanie,"It's time to wake up though, you are getting a call on your phone."

"What?"

"You're getting a call on your phone white girl!" Lula's voice exclaimed, making Stephanie open her eyes, " it's been going off for a hot minute too! You okay?"

Stephanie looked around, Heidi was sitting in front of them looking like, well, Heidi. The blue glow around Lula wasn't there and Lester was still fast asleep, this time lying on his side.

"What a horrible body guard!" Heidi sighed looking over to Lester.

Stephanie grabbed her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Steph, it's me Dougie. It's Mooner, I found him on the floor, he ain't waking up either, I think he's dead."

Stephanie got up quickly her eyes wide, "Did you call the EMTS?! You need to Dougie! I'll be over there soon! Don't move him, he could be injured!"

Stephanie hung up and looked over to Heidi and Lula, "It's Mooner Lula, Dougie found him on the floor, he thinks Mooner Is dead, we gotta go over there and check it out!"

Lula swore loudly and got up, shaking Lester awake. Heidi turned to see Toga walking up to them with their picnic packed.

"Well, let us go check this Mooner out," Heidi said, rolling up her Yoga mat.

(Stephanie has a third eye! GASP!)

The moment the SUV pulled up at the one story box house that Dougie and Mooner lived in, Heidi knew something was off, so did Stephanie. Stephanie could see a black-blue hue around the house. It was extremely thick, she could barely see the off white siding or the old porch. What was it? Stephanie turned to Heidi who had a grim look on her face her eyes hard.

"Heidi what is that?" Stephanie asked walking over to Heidi who shook her head, "What is that hue."

"What hue, I can't see shit!" Lula said hands on her hips, "What the hell is going on Stephanie?"

"It would seem that the creature the Dark One sealed has been let out. This one may be too much for us." Heidi said to Toga, "This one is quite powerful, one small wrong move, and we will all be dead."

"Lester," Heidi said to the man who was looking at her and Toga, "Take Stephanie to her apartment. Stephanie, go into your Collection box, and get the rose I gave you, Lula, you and I will be going inside."

"You sure you don't want me to go with Lester and White girl?" Lula asked Heidi who shook her head no, "I can't see what you two are seeing, but I am getting the creeps."

"We shall be fine if you are calm, Lula, all I want you to do is think cool thoughts." Heidi said, wrapping an arm around Lula's arm, "Toga, go get the Dark One."

Lester and Stephanie got into the SUV to go to Stephanie's apartment. Stephanie watched with wide eyes, as Lula and Heidi walked into the hue, and the hue seemed to freeze over, turning white. What just happened?!

The moment Lula placed her foot on the porch step; Heidi could see the Hue around the house instantly freeze. It was nice to have a person who can freeze certain auras and hues. Heidi opened the door of the house, and the two women entered the house.

Lula nearly gasped as the door slammed shut behind them. it was like being in a horror movie, but she couldn't be scared, she had to be brave, just do what Heidi told her to do, 'think cool thoughts..'

"Stay right near the door Lula, you need to be right here when Lester and Stephanie come back, so you can let them in."

Lula nodded her head her face set. Heidi smiled and said "Just keep thinking cool thoughts, that's all I need from you."

Heidi turned and walked through the short hallway of the house, and into the tiny living room. She saw two men laying face first on the ground. She quickly walked over to the two men and checked them. One man was fine, just knocked out. The other man was in danger, almost all of his soul gone; it would seem that the creature had been eating at this man's soul for a long time. She wondered what had prevented the creature from eating all of it.

"He smoked the leaves from the Moon trees, unknowingly; his little friend had saved him by buying the leaves off from a seller who should be in the underworld." A woman's voice said behind Heidi, causing the woman to slowly turn and look., "Us Soul Suckers are highly allergic to it, luckily he only just started smoking it. He would have been dead days ago, if he hadn't."

There stood a woman in a black ragged and ripped dress. She was tall and skeletal, her skin a dark blue. Her mouth was just an open gash, she really had no lips. Long matted black hair was flying all around her face. She had no eyes, just black empty eye sockets. Soul Suckers have no need to see bodies, all they saw were souls. Heidi clenched her fist, this was no creature she had seen before.

"Hmm my, what a beautiful white shining thing you are!" The Soul Sucker cooed, gliding over to Heidi, who took a step back, "it's so pretty, you'll be such a divine thing to eat…. The man was a delicious appetizer, you're my main course! It doesn't hurt much, .I'll just latch onto that pretty neck, and just suck out that beautiful shiny thing you have inside you, your death will be quick!"

(Oh Dear Heidi!)

Deep within the far reaches of the Cosmos, a man sits on a throne made of black stone. His lips were curled into a smile of pure evil, soon, very soon, the Dark One and the Great One would be dead, and he would take his rightful place as true Supreme Being of all the cosmos!

(….it seems things are about to go down….)

TBC!

(Out of the frying pan, and into the fire! Looks like Heidi may have met her match! Carlos and Stephanie have a deeper connection than they thought they had, Lula is much cooler than we thought and Mooner is knocking on Death's door! And if the group thinks they have problems now, they're in for a rude awakening! Coming up: Diesel and Jeanne have a tete a tete, Stephanie brings the mysterious rose, the group meets The Dark One , and the meaning of life is discussed.)

_(*"Dios, yo te voy a follar muy duro, yo te voy a follar hasta que no puedas soportar!"-_ God, I'm going to fuck you so hard, I'm going to fuck you till you cannot stand!)

Word count: 6k


	12. It's For The Best

(yikes! I haven't updated this in nearly four months! but I am now! enjoy!)

yeah, Stephanie Plum and Co aren't mine, I know, things would be different if they were! B[

It's For The Best.

"Why were you freed?" Heidi asked the creature before her, making the creature stop and hum softly, tapping her chin lightly.

"Oh yes, the one who freed me promised me a bright and shiny soul, one full of life, it must be yours, I've never seen a soul as bright as yours!" the creature said gliding over to Heidi, who turned and walked them both back from the two still bodies on the floor, "And you came willingly too."

"I had no choice," Heidi said her back pressed against the wall, " You caused the near death of this man over here."

"Oh, the poor dear, once I'm done with your soul, I'll go back and finish him off," The creature said with a giggle, before it turned its head to the wall close to the front door, "But first, there is a vermin that needs to be taken care of…"

Heidi gasped as the creature sped off to where Lula stood, behind the wall, "Lula! Get out of this house now! Do not worry about me, go!"

Heidi heard Lula grunt for a moment but she got the door opened and then slammed it shut. The moment Lula left the house, the freezing effect on the dark blue hue disappeared and Heidi was surrounded by it. it had her gagging and choking from it. It smelt of death, fear and despair. Heidi had to lean against the wall, sliding down onto the worn out carpet, gripping her neck. She couldn't breathe, it was so thick and poisonous.

Heidi grunted feeling a hand grab her by her hair and lift her up. The creature had come back to where Heidi was and had grabbed her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk now, you're not going anywhere, sweetheart, at least, not until I have that soul of yours."

Heidi couldn't talk, all she could do was gasp in the deadly air, which had her body going numb. The creature leaned forward and said, "Do you not like the hue I made? It numbs the body and makes it easier for me to suck out pretty white souls, souls like yours."

Heidi gasped as the creature leaned forward to grab onto her neck, the creature's gash for a mouth full of sharp teeth going right for her jugular.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie took the stairs of her apartment building to get to her unit. Lester was in front of her, taking the stairs three at a time. They needed to hurry and get the item that Heidi needed, Stephanie had a feeling that something wasn't right, they needed to hurry and get back to Mooner's place soon.

Lester unlocked the door to Stephanie's place and the two ran inside; Stephanie made a beeline for her bedroom. She ran over to her night stand and took out the wooden box that had her keepsakes. She flipped the lid open and dumped the contents out, grabbing the sill fresh ivory rose.

"I hope you know what to do with this flower," Stephanie said, before she ran back out the bedroom into the living area, "Come on Lester let's go."

Lester looked down at the rose in Stephanie's arm and said, "When did you get that?" as they walked out the apartment.

"Back when I was nine and broke my arm, Heidi gave it to me," Stephanie said with a smile, as they took to the stairs, "I never knew why I needed it, but I think she has use for it now."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne put the mop back into the closet and turned to look at Diesel, who sat on a weight bench, staring at his hands. Jeanne sighed and looked around the now clean gym. They sure had fucked it up; it took them hours to get it clean, and they were silent those hours. It gave Jeanne time to think about Diesel. Apart from being a dick, he was a good person, er-demon, he was nice, friendly and when it came down to it, loyal. Even she had to admit, that the times that she was chasing down to hunt him were pretty fun. 8 years of chasing after the same guy could wear a girl down. Besides, the demon was in love with an entity. Maybe Jeanne could be a sport and help the poor bastard out.

Diesel looked up as Jeanne walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He winced when the demon extractor hit a tender spot from where she threw a 50 pound weight at him. Diesel frowned and said leaning back, "I shouldn't have swung at you, Gina, I was just pissed off, is all."

"Nah, I deserved it," Jeanne said sitting beside the demon on the bench, "I was the cunt first, I shouldn't have toyed with those fragile demon emotions, I shouldn't have mocked you loving Heidi."

"I do not love her!" Diesel said, but his face was heating up, "I don't, it's just you had to be crude about you and Heidi, and she deserves a lot more than what you said and did."

Jeanne shook her head and said, "Like I told you, what me and Heidi did was consensual, and we both enjoyed it, you were mad because I threw it in your face that I was with Heidi, please, you can't sit here and tell me you don't have feelings for this woman."

Diesel opened his mouth, but shut it with an audible 'click.' Fucking demon extractor was right, he was in love with Heidi, and it took an elliptical bike to the shoulder for him to find this out. Diesel growled and said, "I told myself, I would never be my father and fall in love. He fell in love and it cost him everything, it cost him his crown, it cost him his homeland, it cost him everything, I didn't even know he was dead until 70 years later, when my mother told me that he had died".

Jeanne noted that Diesel had spat out the word mother, as if it were a foul taste in his mouth, "Diesel, it's okay to fall in love, and you've chosen a wonderful person to fall in love with. Whatever your mother did to your father, Heidi will not do to you, I promise you that one. She's too kind and sweet."

Diesel shook his head and then said, "I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to do to what my mother did to my father, she played with his heart, and then betrayed him, took away everything he had, and for what, a title, money?! I hated my father for it, I hated him so much for falling in love and letting love destroy him like that."

Diesel slouched forward and then said in a small voice, "Now that I'm in love, I don't want it to destroy Heidi, I don't want to be my mother, I don't, I don't want to hurt her."

Jeanne smiled softly and said, "It's alright to feel this way, Diesel, honestly it is, but remember this, you are not your mother, and you have the power to be a better person than she was."

Jeanne patted Diesel's arm and said, "Heidi will accept all your flaws, okay?"

Diesel smiled and said, "I hope so, I have several of them, and they're all pain in my asses, how will she handle them?"

"Just fine, Diesel, She'll handle them just fine," Jeanne said before she got up and left the now clean gym.

Diesel got up, tucked his hands in his pockets and left to go find Heidi and the group.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie slid out the SUV and over to Lula, who stood by the doorway of the house, trying to get back in, "Lula! I thought you were in there with Heidi!"

"I was, but she told me to get out, thank goodness she old me, cuz this fucking banshee bich came charging at me, nearly got me," Lula said her eyes big, "Heidi is in there with it!"

Stephanie turned to Lester and asked, "What do we do? We cant just go in there, it could be dangerous."

"Then you three stay back," Toga said walking up to the house with a grey skinned man, "And let The Dark One handle this."

Stephanie had to step back from the grey skinned man, she could smell death all over him, she could see a grey aura around him that just screamed it. it had her holding her nose from the smell. The Dark One turned to Stephanie and said with a smile, "You'll get used to it, everyone does at some point in their lives."

The Dark One held a hand out and said "The rose, give it to me, I need it to save my other half."

Stephanie did not hesitate, she gave the rose to the grey skinned man, watching as his skin hissed and bubbled around the green stem. The man let out a grunt of pain and said, "She was very wise to give you a Soul Rose, this will distract the creature for a while."

"Soul rose?" Lester asked the man, looking confused, "What is a Soul Rose."

"Roses made from the souls of those who got lost going to the afterworld," Toga said placing a hand on the door, "There are very rare flowers, and for you to have one meant that Heidi must have a deep sense of trust with you, Stephanie."

Toga closed his eyes and then pushed against the door. The dark Blue hue around the house was blown away by a gust of white wind. The dark one nodded his head to Toga and then he opened the door, and then closed it behind him, leaving the group to wonder what just happened.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a gurgle of pain as the creature sucked contently from her neck. She could feel the souls coming right out of her, it made tears well up in her eyes. Heidi didn't have a souls, no, she carried around the potential souls for all living things from different worlds and universes. That was the reason why she was so bright to this creature. Heidi struggled weakly, but the thick smoke in the air, it made her so weak, so tired, if she just closed her eyes for a minute…..

Heidi's amber eyes were about shift shut, but then the blue smoke disappeared and the creature let go of her, hissing in outrage.

"Who dares disturbs me while I eat?!" it hissed as Heidi slid to the ground, breathing harshly.

"The one that sealed you up," The Dark one said, walking into the living room, How did you get out of your seal, Soul Sucker? Please, don't tell me I was lax and left a seal off."

"No, A strong entity let me out, promising me a feast of all feasts, and as you can see, I was enjoying the feast right until you showed up," The creature said backing away from the Dark One, as if It was terrified of him.

"Well that is a problem, I, unlike my counterpart, do not believe in second chances," The Dark One said, before he tossed the Soul rose on the ground, watching as the creature dove down to grab it, eating the petals greedily, distracted from what he would do to it, "Enjoy your last meal, filth."

The Dark One took out a short sword with a black blade with symbols carved into it and with ease, swung it up and down, cutting the creatures head off. The creature let out a screech and then it turned to ashes, falling gently onto the worn out mustard yellow carpet. The Dark One put his blade away and then made his way over to Heidi, who was on her knees, rubbing her chest.

"It ate ten souls." Heidi said as the Dark One ran his fingers over her cheek, "Ten Souls that will never see life…"

"It ate ten souls from you, Heidi, are you okay?" The Dark One asked, Heidi who nodded her head and got up,, stumbling over to Mooner's prone body, "Is this he poor soul the soul sucker ate?"

"Yes," Heidi said, looking down at Mooner, "His soul is almost gone, and we have no way of restoring it, the damage is too severe at this point. I hate it when you kill with that blade, Dark One."

"It is the only way to get rid of a Soul Sucker for good, I wanted that one gone, it attacked you," The Dark One let out a sigh and then said, "Well then, I will take him with me, he won't survive in this world with what little soul he has left, he can, however, in the underworld with this much soul, I shall find him a job of some sorts."

Heidi nodded her head and then said, "Take him quickly, before he wakes up in this world, he might die from the shock of having no soul."

The Dark One gave Heidi a kiss on her cheek, and said, "Be careful, I fear who ever is letting loose these creatures wants you dead first." before he lifted Mooner's prone body up and faded away. Heidi let out a soft sound, and then went over to the front door and opened it. Stephanie, Lula and Lester all came tumbling in asking several questions at once, which had Heidi smiling at their antics.

"Are Okay Mrs. Lester Santos?!"

"Shit That Banshee bitch scred the shit out of me!"

"Did it hurt you in any way?!"

"I am fine, and the creature is dead," Heidi said letting Stephanie, Lester and Lula into the house, "But, there was a problem, your little friend, Mooner, the creature made a meal of his soul, nearly drained him of it, he could not stay in this world, The Dark One took him to the underworld, where he would be able to live."

"So, Mooner is gone…for good?" Stephanie asked, her heart sinking, "But…we all liked Mooner, and now he's gone?"

"I am sorry, but there was nothing I could do to restore his soul," Heidi said softly, patting Stephanie's cheek, and enveloping her in a hug, 'Mooner is fine now, maybe one day, you can visit him, but he needs to rest now."

Stephanie hugged Heidi back, and sighed, "There goes a good friend, and my easy bail…."

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a two by four," Dougie groaned, siting up on the floor, "What the fuck is going on here? Where's Mooner, man this crazy psycho looking woman was attacking him…."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "I'll tell Dougie, what happened, I think he'll believe the story, if I told him."

Heidi inclined her head, and Stephanie, Lula and Lester went over to talk to Dougie. Heidi walked out the house and sat down on the steps, holding her chest tightly. Toga walked up and said in a low voice, "That creature did more damage then you thought, Madam, I shall have a draught for you, to help restore what it stole from you."

"Thank you, Toga," Heidi said softly, looking up at the man, "I did not know that it would eat away at my memories, thankfully, it only took the trivial memories, it did not take that ones that mattered."

Heidi leaned her head against the wooden railing, thinking about the memories that mattered the most.

_It was a warm beautiful spring and Heidi loved to see the cherry blossoms bloom their pink leaves, before they turned green for the summer. She knew that Toga did not like her walking around on earth alone, but poo on him, she was a powerful entiy, who can take care of herself. She had yet to be bothered on any other world, so she had no worries._

_She had chosen to go to Japan, to see the blossoms, on the northern island. It was mild up there, but the weather was another story. It had been raining non stop for the last three days, and It was getting on Heidi's nerves._

_"I am going out and I am going to go and walk to the cherry blossom grove and I will look at these beautiful flowers!" Heidi said slamming her hands down on the low table that she and Toga sat at, "Give me an umbrella Toga!"_

_Toga shook his head from his spot on a pillow, but gave his mistress an umbrella, "Do enjoy yourself in this weather, Madam, I'll be sure to have warm soup and tea waiting for you."_

_Heidi slipped her shoes on and then said with a smile, "I will not need those items, I will be dry and toasty when I return."_

_Heidi slid open the wood panel door and walked out on the porch of the Japanese home they were staying in. she pop the umbrella open and then was off in the rain, trekking the few miles to get to the cherry blossom groves. Toga shook his head and said to no one, "I will make her soup and tea…."_

_Heidi walked silently through the rain, nodding her head to the people that passed by her in foot or on cart. The people that walked by her gave her funny looks, having never seen skin that color before. Heidi had to remind herself, the people on the planet had yet to advance in their traveling technology, not like some worlds where one could teleport to the other side of the planet in the blink of an eye. Heidi may like the convenience of fast traveling, but, she enjoyed the slow pace that this world had to offer her._

_The Cherry Blossom Grove was situated at the end of a long beach. If Heidi took the long way around the beach, it would take her an hour to get to the grove, but if she walked on the beach, it would only be a 20 minute walk. The cool sand would feel good in between her toes, so she opted to walk on the beach. Plus she got an added bonus view of the waves crashing on the shore and rocks. The rain fell steadily now and the temperature was dropping. Heidi could see her breath linger in the air, and she shivered softly. Maybe she should have brought a shawl of some sort. Heidi walked past a group of rocks, turned her head to look at the rocks. She walked past them without a care in the world, and then paused. Her brow furrowed, wait a minute….was that?_

_Heidi turned her head to the side, and then did a round about, walking back to the rock formation, and looking close by to it. Yep, just what she thought, that was a person in the rock formation. Heidi walked forward and peered into the rocks. The person was slumped over, breathing harshly, long hair covering their face. Heidi could tell this man wasn't from Japan, by the style of his clothes, they looked more European, breeches and a tunic, though, they were in horrible condition, torn and tattered, covered in dried blood by the looks of it. Heidi bit her lip and said in a soft voice, "Are you okay?"_

_The person made no move to talk or even acknowledge Heidi. They remained still like a statue, head bent. Heidi walked closer to the person, but paused when the said in a thick accent, "Go away woman, I do not need the likes of you."_

_Heidi stood up and frowned, "I was only trying to be kind, I apologize if I bothered your contemplation, you need not be so rude, I shall leave you to your thoughts."_

_Heidi turned and walked away from the person muttering about rude foreigners. She was in a bad mood all the way to the edge of the cherry blossom grove. The sight and sweet fragrance of the trees melted all the sourness away. The trees always had the effect on Heidi, a calming one. Heidi smiled and made her way deeper into the grove. She turned to go lean against one of the trees, but something caught her ankle, causing her to trip and fall on her face. Heidi groaned and sat up, turning to see thick webbing on her ankle. She reached down to pull it off, but found that her fingers stuck to the webbing as well. This didn't bode well for Heidi at all, it looks as though she fell into a spider's trap. Heidi grunted and pulled hard at the webbing, only to find that it was slowly cementing into some form of plaster, she's be stuck here until the spider came back to check on its trappings. Heidi was sure they'd be excited to see her as a potential meal._

_Heidi didn't have to wait long, as she heard a soft voice say with glee, "I was expecting a wild animal, not an exotic goddess…."_

_Heidi turned seeing a spider demon standing before her, four pairs of amber eyes on her face, arms crossed over their chest, and a smile of pure glee on their face. The Spider demon walked up to Heidi who opened her mouth to call out for help but could only yelp as webbing covered her mouth. she gave the spider demon a glare and had to recoil from the hand that grabbed at her chin._

_"Hmm…you are a rare find, and all alone out here, I am sure there is a mate, but from your strange scent, I smell no male on you, which works in my favor," The spider demon cooed to Heidi, as the rain poured down on them, "I wonder how you will look beneath me, my little flower."_

_Heidi shook her head, leaning away from the spider demon, who growled and grabbed her chin, pulling her close to them. Heidi growled and then tried to head but the demon, but all she managed to do was make him laugh at her attempts. When Heidi hit him hard in the head with her head, he growled loudly and snapped, "You will obey me you vile wench!" before he grabbed a handful of Heidi's hair and pulled it hard, causing her to whine in pain_

_"Let her go," A grizzly voice said behind the two, causing both Heidi and the Spider demon to look, it was the man that was situated in the rock formation on the beach. With his head up and hair out the way, he looked quite handsom with blue eyes and handsome face. Clearly he was not Japanese._

_"This is my bitch," The spider demon growled advancing to the man who stood still like a statue, "I will kill any man that tries to-"_

_The spider demon couldn't get his last words out, because the man in front of him had swung an arm up, an metal flashed through the rain and then the spider demon's head when flying through the air in a arch. Heidi yelped as blood flew from the neck and the body fell to the ground hard. Heidi whimpered and closed her eyes as the man walked over to her swinging the blade in the air. There was a loud crack and then the harden webbing on her hands and ankle crumbled. The man rose an eyebrow, pointing the tip of the sword at Heidi's face, earning a look of pure horror, "Do not move, I have to get the webbing off your face."_

_Heidi closed her eyes and then she felt the air whizzing and then the hard webbing on her face crumbled off. Heidi rubbed her mouth and then looked up at the man, "Thank you for saving me, I should have been more aware of my surroundings…."_

_"Indeed you should have," The man said, looking down at Heidi, his eyes hard, "Where do you dwell, I shall escort you back there."_

_"Down the road, three miles away from here," Heidi said softly, looking up at the tall man, "Thank you for escorting me back to my home as well."_

_"I do it, so I don't have to have your demise on my conscious," The man grunted, before he went over to pick up Heidi's umbrella, "come along you who attracts trouble."_

_Heidi took back her umbrella and followed the man back down to the beach. Heidi wondered why he was so angry with her, she didn't do anything but get caught in a demon's trap. She'd have to think that maybe it wasn't her that he as cross with. She'd probably never know, he'd escort her back home, and then be gone with her. That would be for the best, he would leave and she'd never have to deal with him._

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

Heidi looked up from her thoughts to see Stephanie, Lula and Lester standing close by, looking at her. Heidi smiled softly and said, "Well, how did his friend take the news?"

"He didn't he said he must have smoked some really bad weed and went to lay down," Lester said rubbing his head, "Ah well, it's for the best, I guess."

Heidi sighed and said, "Yes, It is for the best he believe this a dream," getting up from her perch, "Let us go, I have things to attend to, I fear this may be the start to something terrible."

Stephanie looked over to Heidi and asked, "Heidi, when you gave me that rose, all those years ago, did you know it would be used to save you?"

"I did not, but the rose did tell me that when we parted, we would meet again," Heidi said with a sigh, "It is a shame it had to die in order for us to meet again."

Heidi smiled sadly and said, "I am glad we met again."

"I hope Mooner is somewhere nice now," Stephanie sighed as they walked back to the SUV, "It's a shame we didn't get to see one more episode of Star Trek with him."

"There will be plenty of time for you all to enjoy that silly show, for now, let us go, I am hungry." Toga said to the group as they climbed into the car, "I think I will make us a nice dinner."

The group in the car agreed with that idea, food always cheered people up.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ko let out a sound, leaning over Mooner's prone body, she had never seen this before in a person, it's a wonder the man lived for as long as he did without much of his soul. Well he was in a place where souls were not needed, so he could live here now.

Ko jumped back as Mooner groaned and said, "Dude, what a bad trip, I should cut back on smoking."

Ko had to giggle at Mooner's statement and said, "Dude, you're not on planet earth anymore, it wasn't a bad trip, you almost died, so the Dark One took you to the after world, so you can live."

Mooner sat up and looked over to Ko, "What?"

Ko turned, seeing the Dark One walk into the room, "Hello Mr….Mooner, and welcome to your new life in the After World, I hope you can find a job here, I don't like freeloaders."

"What?" Ko had to giggle, she liked this Mooner person, though, he was a little spacey for her taste.

Plus, he had a dick…yikes!

TBC…

(Reviews are liked! I love your feedback!)


End file.
